


A Million Reasons (Baby, I Just Need One)

by rainbowflavored_fiction



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, aca-child!Emily, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowflavored_fiction/pseuds/rainbowflavored_fiction
Summary: Three years after the Bellas lose the World Championships, Beca’s life takes a turn for the worse. She broke up with Jesse. She quit her job. Meanwhile, Chloe’s working overtime to care for her toddler. A reunion brings the Bellas together, re-opening old wounds and forcing Beca and Chloe to co-exist.or, the one where Beca and Chloe are in love and it takes a group of rouge Bellas (and one determined toddler) to help them realize it.





	1. The Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> previously titled "When Tomorrow Comes" and "The Last Three Years". 
> 
> new story. new fandom. new world to explore. an alternate universe where Beca comes to terms with her feelings for Chloe. set after Pitch Perfect 2. Chicago doesn't exist here.

 

 

 

> “ **I think we deserve a soft epilogue, my love. We are good people—and we’ve suffered enough.”**  -Nikka Ursula
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

       Beca’s heart panged with envy as she glared at two figures practically hanging off each other, a bottle of beer dangling from her fingertips. The blaring music rang in her ears, giving her a headache she didn’t need. Tears stung in the corners of her eyes.

    She’s done this all before. She knows the night would go. If she stayed long enough, someone would end up topless. Someone would spill the alcohol. Someone would get into an unnecessary fight.            

      The nightlife at Barden was the only thing keeping Beca sane. It helped her deal. She’d worry about the consequences in the morning. Worry about her responsibilities later. Now, she gets rid of feeling. 

     Feelings are messy.

 Wash, rinse, repeat.

       Tonight, was different. Her girls were somber. The air was thick with desperation. After months of practicing, tirelessly working on the set, their dreams of winning the competition were crushed. Das Sound Machine completely fucking obliterated them, their winning set far more superior than theirs. Kommisar and her lackeys rubbed their win in their faces—looking smug and terrifyingly gorgeous as always—and claimed the Bellas would never be a _real_ acapella group.

    Beca had to hold back Aubrey from punching the older woman, while she heard Emily crying softly behind her.

     Beca thought they had this in the bag. That Emily’s original song would help them win. That they would for once— _just once_ —show the world that they are not a joke.

     Lady luck was not in their favor at all. Beca felt like a failure. She had let her girls down.      

       Gail and John were right after all. They really were a disaster.

      Beca winced as she was suddenly brought back to reality by the red-head’s beautiful laugh. They were across the room from her, latching onto each other as if this was their last night alive. She threw her head back, and easily wrapped her arms around the taller man with tousled hair an and a dopey smile. The man chuckled, peppering kisses all over her face, her lips, and Beca seethed.  

    It was sickening how in love they both were. They displayed their affection everywhere, in the hallways, in the dorms, in the public showers—and Beca mused if hell did exist, she was certainly living in it.

      Chloe’s voice rang in Beca’s mind like a curse, _I wish I had experimented in college…_

    Experimented. Experimented with whom? Was that her way of telling Beca that she wanted her, handing her an olive branch, begging for an invitation?

     She couldn’t hope for things like this.

       It pained her. Beca was a coward. Laughing off the weird statement irked her, but it wasn’t like they could have done anything then. Their girls were listening in. It had emotionally fucked Beca over.

     What else could she have done? What did Chloe _want_ her to do?

   It was a flash of a second, his eyes met Beca’s, and the young woman silently debated smacking him. Pushing him away from her, so that she would at least get a moment of time with her best friend. She hasn’t spoken at all to the beauty ever since he came into her life, and Beca had to wonder if that was intentional.  

     The man smirked, his eyes raking over her body, before staring challengingly at her. Daring her to come over.

     Beca held her ground. She didn’t. She placed her beer on the counter beside her, and she left.

There. The gig was up—he won.

     She cursed under her breath. 

       _You let him win,_ argued the tiny voice in her head, desperate and begging. Beca kept her head down as she ran out of the building.

      There was no point. She had lost everything.  

 

      Somehow, she had managed to get out of there without getting caught. She had her luggage already packed in her car.          

       It was time to go.

She could taste the dryness of her cigarette on her lips as she held her gaze towards the large building ahead of her. Laughter and music filled the young woman’s ears and she leaned on the side of her car, twiddling the almost finished cigarette in her hands. The cool summer air kissed the goosebumps on her skin and dried the tears from her eyes. 

    Her posture was slumped, as her entire body ached, thinking about the people inside. Thinking about how much harder things would be if she stayed.

       Thinking about how this could be her one ticket out. Now or never. Ride or die.

   At twenty-one-years old, Beca had her whole life ahead of her. She could pack up her things here and do whatever she wanted.

    Beca was a trailblazer. She challenged everything and let nothing stand in her way.

       So, what was holding her back now?

  She had a one-way ticket to LA in her pocket.

       ...would anyone miss her if she just left? 

      “Bec-caw!” Jesse exclaimed, causing the young woman to groan as she saw his figure running towards her. His face turned somber when he noticed that she was crying. “Hey, listen, for what it’s worth—,”

     “Fuck off, Jesse.” Beca spat, eyes narrowed and cold.

  “ _For what it’s worth_ ,” Jesse’s voice was strained, “You girls sounded amazing. Those judges don’t know what they’re thinking.”

      “It’s whatever.” Beca said, wanting the earth to swallow her whole.  

  “Why are you acting like this?” Jesse asked, “Why are you attacking me right now? So, you lost, you’ve got other trophies—,”

       “God, you just don’t know how to take a hint, do you?” Beca sneered, grounding her teeth together. “I came out here because I need to be _alone_ , Jesse.”

       Jesse was silent. He stood there, his mouth opening and closing. Studying her. “Please come back inside, babe. Y-you’re not the only one who’s—,” His voice broke, “Everyone is hurting, Beca.”

       “Great. I’ll buy them a Hallmark card. It’ll say ‘my condolences’,” She grumbled, looking at anywhere but him. 

   “Beca, you’re scaring me. You’re shutting me out.”

          “Yeah, well I shut everyone out—no need to take it personally.”

    The words hung between them. Then, it was as if Jesse had just solved Einstein’s theory of relativity. His eyes widened. “You’re not just upset that you lost the Worlds,” He spoke, his words heavy, “You’re broken because of—,”

     “— _Don’t_. Don’t say her name. Please.” Beca replied, her hands starting to shake. “Don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

     “How long?” Jesse’s tone wasn’t condescending or had any trace of malice.

         “Probably the day I auditioned to be a Bella,” Beca sniffed, “Or even the day we met. But it doesn’t fucking matter. It will never be enough.”  

      “Beca. Did you ever love me?” Jesse asked her. 

   “I wanted to,” she replied honestly, “God, I _really_ wanted to.” She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, “B-but I had never felt so strongly about anyone than I do for—,”

      “—Her. I know. I just wanted to hear you say it.”

        They were silent again. “I can’t do this anymore, Jesse.” Her voice was pleading now, desperate. “I need to go.”

         Jesse’s eyes were teary, “I think that is what’s best. I guess I had… wanted you to be my perfect movie ending, but we’re not happy. I don’t think we’ve ever been.”

        “Yeah, well, this isn’t Hollywood, Jesse.” Beca told him, her heart aching. “This is goodbye.” 

  “Long time coming.” He replied, taking a deep breath. “I’m… going to miss you.”

          Beca didn’t answer. She leaned backwards on her car, closing her eyes. If Jesse was going to say anything else, he chose to be silent, and trudged off.

    Beca should have felt relief.

        Numbness. That was it.

 

      She wasn’t sure how long she waited there, contemplating her life. But when she heard the sharp intake of breath beside her, she knew she wasn’t alone. 

   “Oi, short-stack.” Chimed a voice, huffing as she barely caught up to her. “Leaving without me?”

          “How did you know I was—,” Beca frowns. She looks her best friend over, noticing she was carrying a luggage bag. “What are you doing.” She demands, her tone clipped. 

       “Do you honestly think I’m going to let you tackle LA on your own? I’m coming with you. You promised I’d leave with you.” Amy smiled gently at her, “I just wasn’t sure when.”

  “Amy, no.” Beca whined.

            She had to do this. It was never her wish to go to Barden University. She never wanted to go to college. She wanted to pursue music, work with the big kids in Hollywood. Acapella was just a bump in the road, a distraction. Beca wanted to prove to her father she was capable of achieving her goals, however far to reach they were.  

     “Don’t do this to me. Please, stop closing up—tell me what’s on your mind.” Amy pleaded.

 “I need to get out of here.” Beca said urgently, her chest heaving.   

           “I know.” Amy held her hands, staring at her for a long moment. “And I know _why_.”

       “Then you’d respect my decisions to leave alone.” Beca grasped at her heart, “I can’t be near them anymore, Amy. It’s too much.”

         “We made a deal, Beca. Did you forget that we’re family? Did you forget about what happened at The Lodge? Family sticks together. You’re the only one who really understood me in this damn place. I’m going to miss you if you’ve gone on your own…” 

      “What about Bumper? You two love each other, Ames.”

             Amy smiled sadly, “He said he’s going to wait for me. Whenever I come back, we’ll pick up where we left off.” She shook her head. “Now you’re just making excuses.”

     It was here that Beca finally broke. She crumpled, tears glistening in her eyes and the cigarette falling from her mouth. Amy pulled her in for a hug, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back.  

     They held each other for a long moment, listening to the cars driving past on the road and the distant sounds of music blasting from campus. The evening cicadas chirped in the tall grass behind them.

     Life moved on around them. Always changing. Always growing.

 And Beca would move with it. She had to.

     She _needed to_.

 “I call shot-gun.” Amy announced, patting Beca’s shoulder.

         “You would get it regardless.” Beca huffed, and with a gentle smile, helped Amy lift her luggage into the trunk. 

  It didn’t take long for them to get settled in Beca’s Jeep, with her starting the engine.

      They did not look back.

 

 

* * *

 

**Three Years Later**

         “Fucking dumbass.”  

             Such vulgar language. Such despicable words. Spouting superlatives at frightened passerby wasn’t a novelty for Beca Ann Mitchell, but the world caught her having a bad day, and everyone was her enemy. 

       She beeped the car horn with another string of curses before finally giving up, tired and emotionally spent. The passerby scurried across the road and she sighed, pulling over on the sidewalk. Heaving a deep breath, knowing that she had to take a break before she got herself into a car accident, she pulls her head back in her car-seat.

          “Idiot...” Beca uttered softly to herself, remembering the hard day she just had. At twenty-four years old, she was considered to be living well-off in the lively city of Los Angeles. She had her own music studio where she sold records, and a small apartment she helped pay rent with her best friend and old college roommate. Though, she had dreams of being her own DJ, playing her own music at parties and not under a contract that lasted longer than it should have.

        Her most recent client wanted his mix tape to stay as it was—with those vulgar, unintelligible words and nonsensical ramblings—and put up a fuss, claiming Beca was trying to make him look worse. That was far from reality; it’s Beca’s job, as a rising DJ, to help give artists and their EPs a bit more life, that people would want to listen.

      This guy was testing her patience and today was the last straw. Her manager begged her to keep it as is, though Beca would rather quit then listen to any more of this idiocy. 

    So, she quit.

        She quit the first steady job she's had for the last five years. The one source of income her and her best friend had to pay for their apartment. 

        And now they had nothing.

    Sighing, Beca ran her hands through her hair and looked at her tear-stained face in the rear-view mirror. She really needed a drink.

       

      Loud pop music was playing in their apartment, which meant that her roommate was home. The diva greeted her with a happy grin and wave, only for Beca to groan and flop on her bed replying with nothing but a groan.

        “Beca! You’re not going to believe this!” She exclaimed, flopping on the bed next to her, “I have exciting news!”

          “Amy, not now. Leave me alone...”

  Amy stilled, pausing the music, as she inspected her friend, “What happened, honey? Why are you so much more... _miserable_ than you usually are?”

           “I quit my job.” Beca’s voice came out muffled.

  “You got _fired_?” She shrieks.

           “No, I quit, dummy,” Beca sniffs, rolling on her side. “I hate my manager, I hate my client, I hate that building where I had to walk up three flights of stairs... I quit!”

       “Beca...” Amy sighs, and then wrapped her arms around her best friend. Beca had been a starving artist for years, wanting to start her roots in the best city in the world, where all the actors find their way to stardom. However, this kind of life meant living of the scraps of someone else who's far more qualified for the job and starting from the ground up.

     (They’ve started from the bottom and now they’re slightly above the bottom).

   Beca had something to prove to her dad, as to how she ended up here. He tried to convince her that going into the music business was a hard life, and he was worried she’d lose herself. He only felt slightly more relieved when Amy announced she'd be travelling with Beca, and even though she doesn’t have a career path in mind, she’d follow her best friend to the pits of hell to ensure her happiness.

            Amy sighed deeply. When was the last time they had a night out? They’d been doing the daily grind of this for the last five years, scraping together any cash they could to make a living.

           “Hey, it’s their loss,” Amy announced, taking a piece of hair out of Beca’s face, “You’re the baddest bitch in town and if they can’t see your talent then fuck ‘em. A new opening will come up. Don’t let this stop you from wanting to produce new music for good.”

          “...yeah. You’re right.”

  They lay together in calculative silence, Beca’s cries becoming softer and Amy humming a lullaby in an attempt to soothe her.

       “So, what’s your news?” Beca asked after a while, peering up at her.

   “Don’t tell me you forgot?” Amy asked, wringing her hands together.

             “…do we need to go shopping for milk?”

       “Okay, well yes, but it’s about time for the Bellas reunion. We’re leaving tonight.”

                “Are you serious, _tonight_?” Beca whined softly, giving her a pout. 

      “Oh come now Beca, you’ve known about this for months. Jessica and Ashley have worked so hard on bringing everyone together. We can’t just bail.” Amy reasoned with her.

        Beca grew silent for a moment. “Why would they invite me?” She murmured, “I haven’t talked with anyone since… since the Worlds,” She sighed, “We haven’t left on good terms.”

     “Perhaps not, but all the more reason why we should go.” Amy reasoned, squeezing her arm. She then placed a comforting hand on Beca’s leg. “Look, short-stack, you can’t let what happened haunt you forever. Yes, it was unfortunate, but life goes on. Acapella was never going to be a forever thing—we were all going have normal jobs eventually. Get married. Have children.” Beca scoffed at that, “This is just for the weekend. Then we can come back here and start over again.”

      Beca wiped her eyes, “Who’s picking us up at the airport? Where is this reunion?”

  “In Orlando. Legacy’s picking us up and then we’ll figure out the sleeping arrangements when we get there.”

    They stared at each other for a moment. Amy gave Beca the time she needed to think. Collect her thoughts.

       “That’s fair.” Beca grumbled. She then let out a deep sigh, “Alright girlie, pick up your fucking tits. We’re going to Orlando.”

     Amy screeched, hugging Beca excitedly before hurrying back into her room. The young woman chuckled weakly, before getting up and looking for her suitcase.

 

* * *

 

         If someone asked Beca Mitchell what she hated the most, she would have given you a very long list. Beaches. Large crowds. Winter. Kids—little demons trapped in a tiny body—were at the top. They were far too loud. Screeching, crying, projectile vomiting; Beca wouldn't dare touch anyone of them with a ten-foot pole. 

   (Amy always laughs and reminds Beca that she was once a child too, but then the young woman glares, pointing to a young child who was misbehaving and begrudgingly announced, “not that destructible”). 

          This one particular kid was testing her patience, as she closed her eyes and growled silently. The little monster was kicking the back of her chair forcibly for the last hour of the plane ride. They only had two hours left to go, but if this kept up, no one was stopping Beca from throwing them out the window. 

       “Amy...” Beca grumbled to her best friend, who sighs. Poor Beca. She was typically picky about flights in general and complained (about everything really) and she knew Beca’s patience was being tested.

        Shaking her head, she turned around to face the exhausted mother, “Oi, lady, do you mind telling your little spawn to stop kicking my friend’s head? It’s really distracting.”

    The mother glared at her and lightly tapped the boy’s leg, to which the boy snickered and put the leg down. Then he went back to completely destroying a plastic cup on the pull-out table.

        Amy then squeezes Beca’s hand, “Only one more hour of this until we’re in Orlando,” she smiles, “Emily’s picking us up from the airport and then we’re meeting everyone at Lily’s bar.”  

       “This all feels so surreal,” Beca replies, and Amy let out a noise of agreement, “Has it really been three years since we graduated from Barden University? Since we’ve… you know, _lost_ the Worlds?”

      “We’re in 2018 now and graduated May of 2015, so... yeah. It really has been three years.”

        “I wonder what’s changed,” The alternative girl mused, “And I hope there’s still an acapella group at Barden. They would still be called the Bella’s, right?”

          “I hope so. Going to those meetings were times where I was at my happiest. We crushed all those riff offs.” Amy smiles, and Beca rolls her eyes. “Okay, well, we hit some sour notes. And lost _one_ competition.” She grimaced.

    “You girls were the first group of friends that were all girls. And that was cool for me, because... well, I’m not known to make friends easily.”

              “Gee, I wonder why!” The little brat quipped from behind her, kicking her seat.

   “Kid, I am THIS close to throwing you _out the fucking window_!”

            “ _Beca_!” Amy squeaks.

    The mother heard none of this and was listening to her audio book, undisturbed. 

              “I am never having kids.” Beca grumbled to herself, shutting her eyes tight.

        “You always say that. You just haven’t found the right gal to settle down with. Own a nice home, adopt ten cats...”

       “Amy, you do realize that you’re stereotyping me, right?” She folds her arms, but her best friend was right—Beca longed to have a committed relationship with another woman, all the bells and whistles included, and she can be frighteningly domestic (which Amy always teases her about).

        “Beca, whenever we get drunk at a bar all you do is bitch and moan about how lonely and gay you are.” Amy shrugs, and Beca rolls her eyes. The larger girl chuckles and pats Beca's shoulder, “You’ll find her, I’m sure of it.”

          “Yeah, yeah.”

   Amy was good at that. Distracting her from when she started to feel distressed. Cracked jokes at times when Beca was at her limits. One would never imagine these two very different women would become the best of friends, but their opposites balanced each other out. Beca honestly would have preferred her as a roommate in college than the strange and broody Kimmie Jin, whom she wonders if the girl even made it past freshman year.

          Through Amy, Beca met her ragtag group of friends she couldn’t wait to meet in just a few hours. Cynthia Rose, Lily, Flo, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Aubrey, are all awesome nerds who made her four years of college less of a hell hole than she imagined it to be. They were all weird, problematic, and strange in their own way, but they helped raise her. While they did end on a sour note, the Bellas were her second home. She really missed them.

        Beca must have dozed off because before she knew it, Amy was shaking her awake, and it was dark outside.

      “Hey lovey, we’re here.” She eased, unbuckling her seatbelt. 

  “Ugh, thank god.” Beca replies, unbuckling her own and sitting up to stretch. 

          “Emily’s waiting for us in the food court.” Beca swore she mumbled something but her mind was in a haze, and Amy chuckles as she helps her exit the tiny compartment they were seated in.

           The loud screeches from children and overlapping conversations from passerby gave Beca a growing headache, but she knew she had to push onward because their traveling was almost over.         

      They made it through security with their belongings and arrived in the food court at the exact meeting time they were supposed to find their friend. True to her word, there was Emily, wearing a bright banana colored coat and her beautiful long brown hair tied up in a bun. She certainly aged since the last time Beca saw her; anyone could clearly tell the young woman had been through a lot within these last three years. 

         “Becs! Ames! You made it!” Emily called, excitedly waving at them.

   “Ems! I’ve missed you so much!” She laughs, pulling the younger woman in for a hug.   

         “It’s been too long, Bec,” Emily said, teary eyed. “You look different. A—a good different. You cut your hair.” She beamed, admiring as it was up to Beca’s ears now, and she did have a buzz to her right side. 

     Amy shook her head, “Correction, she cut her hair _terribly_. With a pair of scissors. I had to rush her over to a salon place before she became bald.”

    Emily’s mouth dropped open and Beca rolled her eyes, “I was in a dark state of mind, Ames, let’s not dive into that today, please.” 

    Emily looked at her in sympathy, “LA hasn’t been very kind to you, I suppose.” 

        “Either you make it or break it, kid,” Beca sighed, “But I’m… relived I’m no longer at the point where I’m about to break.”

       Without warning, the young Bella pulled her into a hug, and Beca didn’t stop her. It wasn’t long before Amy joined in too. When they parted, they didn’t talk about it, and headed out to the parking lot.

        The car ride to the bar was… interesting, to say the least. After the awkward silence Amy and Emily reminisced over the last three years and talked about the achievements or goals they’ve made in life thus far, while Beca quietly listened or talked if she was directly spoken to.

      An odd sense of nervousness suddenly washed over Beca as they pulled up to the driveway, and she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it was that she’s finally going to be with her college friends after nearly three years apart? Should she feel bad that she hasn’t made proper contact with them as much as she should? Would they be mad at her?

       What kind of people are they even like now—would they be proud or disappointed in the life she’s had with Amy? They may not have much at the moment, but they weren’t poor. They had each other. 

     “Well, here we are,” Emily said cheerily, as if she were a tour guide, “Welcome to _Purgatory._ ”

    Beca rubbed her sleepy eyes as she took in the bar, wondering how her silent, honestly confusing friend ended up opening a bar in her lifetime. But as most bars go, this one wasn’t so bad—bright neon lights were plastered on the windows, a jukebox was right by the door, and the sign hovering above the door looked freshly painted.   

      “Why do I feel like we’re going to hell instead?” Beca asked with a dry chuckle.

   Amy rolled her eyes but said nothing, getting out of Emily’s car first.  

            “You ready for this, Becs?” Emily asked, squeezing her arm as they stopped just outside the door.

      “As I’ll ever be.” She replied, gazing at the window.

   Amy looked between the two girls, eyebrows narrowed and concerned. With Emily’s nod of approval, she pushed open the door first, and stepped inside. 


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Amy have a heart to heart. Chloe's just exhausted and needs a night off.

 

      The world around Chloe seemed to move much too fast for her liking, as she gripped the edges of her sink. Her knuckles were turning white. Her stomach churned unfavorably, bile threatening to rise from her throat. She heaved, shutting her eyes tight. 

     When she closed her eyes, she could still see those lines.

Those two little pink lines.

      She knew what they meant. She didn’t want it to be true. She wished that she was stuck in a dream, and this would all be over soon.

    But no. This was a nightmare. A nightmare where everything _right_ was happening at the _wrong_ time. She wasn’t prepared for this.

     She needed her girls, and she was grateful she had them. If she had to go through with this alone she didn’t know what she would do.

    Chloe had this five-year plan. Graduate from Barden. Win the Worlds. Propose to Tom. Get married. Raise a family. Now that everything was happening out of order, she didn’t know what to do. She felt so lost and scared.

    “Chloe?” There was a knock at the door. Aubrey. Her right-hand woman. Her soul sister.  

        Chloe didn’t speak. She weakly pushed the door open and let her in. 

 “Oh, darling.” The young woman whispered, pulling her into a hug. 

          “I don’t know what to do, Bree.” Chloe whimpered.

   “Tell him.” She replied.   

          “But there’s just no point, he’s not going to care—,”

     “ _Tell_. _Him_. You’re going to hate yourself if you don’t.” Aubrey soothed, rubbing her cheek.

           “I’m keeping my baby.” Chloe announced, her voice like gravel.

   “I know. This is your life. My job as your best friend is to support you through this.”

         “I’m so happy that you are.” Chloe breathed, letting the tears fall. Aubrey didn't say anything in reply and just held her. Whispering loving words. Rubbing her stomach. Praying to whatever unseen god watching over them that everything was going to be okay.

        

         A day later, Chloe left an urgent voicemail to her boyfriend. Tom wasn’t exactly a man whom she imagined she’d end up with, rather what her parents had in mind for her. She supposed she was happy with him, he treated her well and respected her. She told herself he could be her forever—Tom was safe. He was normal. He was every girl’s dream, with a charming smile and hypnotizing eyes. But there was always something off in her heart whenever she kissed him, made love to him, and she could never understand what it was. 

    (In hindsight, something was always off ever since her Bellas lost the Worlds.)

     Chloe wished the stars aligned properly so they could have the dream life she’d always wanted.

     That he’d truly care for her.  

        And be the type of man who would help raise their baby.  

  But oh gods, they were young. Bringing a baby into this world was going to be a lot on both of their plates.   

    Chloe whimpered as she placed her hand on her belly and rubbed it. “Everything’s going to be okay. I promise, honey.” The little one was only four weeks old, and probably the size of a walnut, but she loved them already. “I’ll take care of you.”

     How was it possible to love someone so much that she hasn’t met yet? The realization hit her when this was the first time she directly spoke to her baby, praying that it gave her strength.

 “There you are.” Tom eased, sitting beside her on the bench. “Everything okay?”

           “Hmm. Not feeling well.”

  “Oh. Do you want me to take you home? It’s chilly out.”

            Chloe shook her head, “No need to worry about me, love. I’m better now that you’re here.”

     They sat in silence. They decided to meet by the pier, their favorite place. She was going to do this. She knew they weren’t ready. She knew what his answer will be. But she had to do it.

        She needed to.

    _Say it._ A tiny voice pleaded in Chloe’s mind. _Say it for Aubrey._

   “ _Thomas_ ,” Chloe began, never using his full name unless it was an emergency. “I’m pregnant.” His eyes were cold when he gazed at her stomach. “You’re going to be a father.”

    There was silence. “Please say something.” Chloe said, reaching for his hand blindly.

       “Oh, Chloe...” Tom managed weakly. 

  “Do you love me?”

        Her boyfriend hesitated, blinking once.

   Twice.

            “Chloe, I’m sorry.” He winced, closing his eyes now, “I’m not ready to be a dad.” 

    “I asked, _do you love me_?” She demanded with a hiss.

               “Of course, baby, but—,” He tried to reach out to touch her.

     “Get the fuck away from me,” Chloe hissed, retracting her arm, “If you don’t care about us, then get the hell out of my sight.”

        “Y-you’re not going to… abort it?”  

   “Oh god, Tom!” Chloe screamed, tears glistening in her eyes, “There is a human being—a baby—growing inside of me, that WE created, and you want me to kill it?” Her hands shook. “We’re done.”

           “Chloe please—,”  

  “What I do is not up to you!” She cried, wrapping her arms protectively around her stomach. “Goodbye, Tom.” She said, a bit firmer this time.   

            “I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m sorry.” He mumbled, repeating that to himself like a broken record. His eyes glazed over. He was shaking.  

      Chloe didn’t look at his retreating figure as he stumbled away from her.

       It was the last time she ever saw the coward.

 

* * *

 

**Three Years Later**

             Beca wasn’t sure what to expect when she walked into the bar, but there they all were. Her former Bellas were all hanging by the counter, drinks in hand, talking loudly and excitedly with one another.

       Lily was behind the counter, cleaning rigorously the glass in her hands. It was an odd sight to see the Asian woman like that, but she truly was in her element.

   Beca wanted to easily slip into the bathroom and wash her face, without going noticed, but unfortunately her plans never come into fruition.

       “What’s up pitches!” Amy screeched, making their presence known.    

    “Hey there, Bellas.” Emily said in kind, and everyone greeted them lovingly.

                 “Oh, I doubt that title is relevant to us anymore.” Aubrey said with a gentle smile, hugging Emily.

    “You’ll always be my Bellas.” The younger woman claimed, snuggling into her.  

        “Well, well, _well_ —if it isn’t Beca effin’ Mitchell.” Cynthia Rose beamed, opening her arms. “Get in here, girl.”

              “Oh no, I don’t do hugs. It is really great to see all of you.”

    “Too bad. You have no choice, chica.” Flo laughed, engulfing her.    

             “Just admit it, you missed the shit out of us.” Jessica wagged her finger, holding onto Ashley’s hand. 

        “Bah humbug.” Beca mumbled, cueing everyone in knowing laughter. She did. She really did.

    “Wait, not everyone’s here,” Emily said, counting the girls, “Where’s Chloe?”

           Aubrey frowned, eyeing Beca, “She’ll be coming late tonight. She had an emergency meeting to attend to.”

       “Who’s watching Melody?” Emily asked, worry written on her face.

  “Her neighbors, thankfully.” The young woman seemed satisfied with that answer, and before Beca could as just _who_ or what a Melody was, Jessica cleared her throat and clinked on her glass.

     “Well, thank you all for coming. We know the last time we saw each other none of us were… in good spirits. So that’s why Ashley and I are really grateful you’re all here with us. You girls were… our family, and we missed you so much over the last three years,” She had tears in her eyes as the other former Bellas murmured their condolences, “Ashley and I were talking and we decided that no matter what, we wanted to have you in our lives. To put past whatever shitty experiences that tore us apart and come back stronger than ever. We shouldn’t let what happened that night ruin the love and respect we all have for each other.”

        “I concur.” Amy announced, raising her glass. Lily tipped her head in kind. 

      “And on that note, Ashley and I have news. Wonderful, exciting news,” Jessica beamed, making her girlfriend giggle. 

       “We’re getting married.” Ashley gushed, showing off an engagement ring.  

   The Bellas all shouted their congratulations, some getting up to hug the girls, others blowing kisses. A gentle smile appeared on Beca’s face and she gave the girls a thumb up.

       “When’s the date, ladies?” She asked, lulling her head.

  “Well, since we want to waste no time to start our future together, we decided to have the wedding in three weeks. We… hope none of you mind extending your stay.”   

       “Oh no, of course not babe. Anything for you both.” Amy beamed, clapping her hands. 

  Stacie, who had been quiet this whole time, cleared her throat, giving the stink eye to Jessica.

          “Oh! But wait, there’s more news!” She giggled, squeezing Aubrey’s arm, who was beside her.

      “Right. Well, I’m not sure how much of you ladies already know, but Stacie and I are in love,” Aubrey blushed, causing everyone to coo and aw. “W-we… dated on and off in college until we both finally settled down after the World Championships. Things… kind of worked backwards for us, usually couples move in together, get married, and then start having kids, but… we saw an opportunity eight months ago and took it.” She beamed, tears in her eyes. Stacie choked on her own tears and sat up, showing off her swollen belly.

     “You’re going to be moms!” Amy screamed, rushing over to hug Stacie.

            “You guys seriously never noticed?” Stacie asked tearfully, chuckling.

    “Please name the little one after me, your favorite Aussie.” Amy begged, ruining the moment. 

           “Just for that, I’m going to name them Bob.” Stacie rolled her eyes, patting her stomach.   

   “Who was the lucky guy that jacked into a cup?” Beca asked bluntly, causing Aubrey to blush.

             “B-Benji. He was so sweet about it.” Aubrey said, winking at Emily.  

      Beca held back a snicker. Who would have thought, that the stumbling, nervous boy she met years ago would end up becoming a sperm donor for one of her closest friends?

     “The original plan was to do a destination wedding in France,” Ashley spoke, and the Bellas oohed. “But since flying is really dangerous for pregnancy, and that Stacie’s so late in her trimester, we decided to have one here.” Aubrey smiled at her friend gratefully.  

         “I’m so happy for you,” Beca found herself saying, meaning it. “For all of you.” She smiled at Jessica and Ashley and teared up when she saw Aubrey placing a comforting hand on Stacie’s stomach.

     It was in that moment everything hit her. They were really moving on. Growing up. Having families.

     It was time Beca moved on as well.

              The doors burst open suddenly, revealing a gust of the cool summer air. Her Bellas all gasped in unison at the new arrival, eyes wide with excitement.

     “Chloe, you’re here! You managed to come!” Emily squealed, moving faster than the speed of light.  

    “I wouldn’t miss this for the world, Em.” She said, her voice full of emotion. “I-I’m sorry, I just had meetings after meetings—,”

        “That doesn’t matter,” Aubrey cut her off, “You’re here now. The party can start.”

   Beca found herself staring. She had to be _dreaming_. 

           There she was. Chloe Beale, in the flesh. With her long curly red hair and cerulean blue eyes and charming smile. She seemed to have a light radiating from her that filled everyone with happiness. 

   After years of not speaking with her, she didn’t know what to do. Should she hug her too? As all the other Bellas were going over and greeting the woman, Beca found herself unable to breathe. Her chest hurt. All her emotions caved in at once. 

     Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Voices were echoing around her, but she couldn’t hear them.

         Then, quietly. Pleadingly.

   “Beca?”

          Chloe was smiling at her.

    Beca ran away and shut herself in the nearest bathroom she could find. 

 

* * *

 

       For a small bathroom in the middle of a stingy bar, it was surprisingly clean. It had cute knickknacks and a cactus on the window sill. There was a Frozen-brand tissue box casually sitting on a shelf, next to an erotic painting of a vulva. That must have been a weird metaphor for something, in Lily’s mind. 

        Finding comfort in the closed toilet seat, Beca put her head in her hands and drew out a long, anxious breath.  

    There were many things in life Beca was capable of handling. A broken heart. She’d move on. She could handle driving open roads for hours and screaming children on planes. She could handle all-nighters where she drank gallons of coffee trying to finish that mix-tape and would be up for hours.

     Out of all the things she knew she couldn’t handle, was Chloe being in the same room as her, apparently.    

          She couldn’t believe it. They were all… really back together now.

   _Come on Mitchell, pull yourself together._ She thought desperately. _You’re better than this_.

        Wow. She pulled such a dick move. She didn’t deserve Chloe’s forgiveness. Chloe had every right to be mad at her.

    This should have been easy. She should have just exchanged a simple ‘hello’ with Chloe and that was that. But no. She decided to be an idiot instead. 

     She felt terrible and so humiliated. 

There was a gentle knock on the door. “Go away.” Beca childishly muttered.

       Silence. “Beca, it’s me.” Oh, Amy. Thank goodness for her. “Doin’ okay in there?”

  “Juuust peachy.”

            Amy chuckled. “You sound like the opposite of peachy. I’m coming in.”

    “Make yourself at home.” Beca grumbled, folding her arms into her stomach. “Mind explaining to me what the hell happened?”

        Her best friend sighed, giving her a weak smile, “Um. You’re here in Orlando. Ashley and Jessica are getting married. Stacie and Aubrey are having a baby—,”

      “Dude! I’m not talking about that!” Beca hissed, eyes wild, “C-Chloe. I didn’t know she was coming.”  

     “You would have known all this if you kept in touch.” Amy then gave her a sympathetic smile, “But I know, this whole thing is a bit overwhelming.”

        “I was _busy_ , these last three years Amy. I was the one out there with a freaking job. It’s not like I care enough to have Facebook or Instagram to keep me updated on where all my friends have been. That’s what texting is for—and the only humans I ever cared about where you and Emily.” Beca said with bitterness.

     “It’s an honor,” Amy’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “You’re not going to spend the whole night hiding in here, are you?”

        “I can try.”

   “Beca, you have to talk with her soon. You two were really great friends.”

            “That’s all I ever was to her. We’re strangers, now.”

      Amy sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, “If you don’t give her a chance this time, you’ll continue to be. Chloe’s been through hell, Beca. You have no idea how much she needed this reunion. And you—deserve this night to stop being so hard on yourself for once. We’re on vacation here, for three weeks. Live a little.” She shook Beca’s shoulders, “Don’t worry yourself into a mess over Chloe. Let it happen naturally. Go to her when you’re ready.”

     “What if it’s too late, Amy?” The words left Beca’s lips, hanging in the air between them.

   “Love is patient, Beca. If Bumper and I could figure our shit out, then so can you and Chloe. Don’t give up on me.”  

      Beca frowned, wiping her eyes. “I don’t know if I can handle my heart broken again, Amy.”  Her hands shook, “What if she’s already seeing someone else?”

            “Well I can assure you, she’s not,” Amy sighed, giving her an anxious look, “Though there is someone special in her life that you’ll find out about in due time.” 

   “Someone special?” Beca parroted. 

         “It’s not in my place to tell you.” Amy reasoned. Beca decided that answer was good enough.  

       Beca smiled at her, nodding once before getting up from her seat, “You’re an awesome friend, Amy.”

     “Oh, stop. I know I’m fabulous.” Beca let out a weak chuckle, rinsing her face in the sink before leaving the bathroom with the Australian diva. 

    Beca drew out an anxious breath, feeling nervous as she heard more laughter and chatter coming from the main room. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and longingly stared at all her old friends.

        Amy gently squeezed Beca’s arm in comfort, noticing her hesitation. 

     Stacie and Aubrey were sitting at a table besides Jessica and Ashley. She had to blink or else she wouldn’t have noticed Stacie’s swollen belly and Aubrey’s loving hand over it as they gushed about the good news to their friends. She then marveled the shiny engagement ring on Jessica’s finger. Flo, Cynthia Rose, and Lily were all around the foosball table, with Cynthia Rose throwing her head back in laughter at something Flo said. Lily just watched on quietly, nodding every so often.

       From the corner of her eye, she saw a certain red-head sitting alone at the bar, head buried into her phone.  

    _You might as well say something_ , she thought, taking a deep breath. _Rip it off like a band-aid._

       Beca took one step forward, her mind at war with her heart, when Cynthia Rose called out her name.

       “Oi! Hey Beca, there’s room for one more.” She exclaimed, hurrying over to wrap the young woman into a big hug. “I missed you, awesome nerd.”

        “Yeah. Missed you too.” Beca beamed, meaning it. She could talk to Chloe any other day. They had three weeks. For now, that whiskey and salty bowl of chips was calling her name.

    And so were her friends.  


	3. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca meets Melody.

* * *

 

    It was Aubrey who picked up the pieces when deadbeat Tom left. Aubrey who took Chloe to all her doctor’s appointments. Aubrey who held Chloe for those long nights when the broken woman would just cry, fearing for her future. 

   So, naturally, it was Aubrey who went with Chloe to her parents to tell them the news. Chloe was three months pregnant, her adorable little bulge getting harder and harder to keep hidden. Most of their friends knew and were so supportive of her. Her professors were understanding and said that whenever she needed a day off she could take one. Chloe had an army of people by her side, ready and willing to take care of her and the baby. 

       The only two people left were her parents. And Aubrey was scared.

  It was hard to believe that two strict and cold-hearted people were able to create the most bubbly, energetic, loveable woman there was. Chloe didn’t often talk about her home life, only trusting a few people with this information. 

     Andrew Beale had his daughter’s life all planned out the way he wanted it to be, much to Chloe’s chagrin. Cindy Beale didn’t like confrontation much and agreed with whatever her husband said, wanting what’s right for her daughter. She should finish college. Get a good job. A nice husband. Raise a family. All in that order. When Aubrey thought of Chloe’s parents, suddenly her military father didn’t seem so harsh after all. He was more accepting than she thought he was when she came out to him. 

         “Hey. You’re shaking.” Aubrey said gently, squeezing Chloe’s arm. “I’m here. Everything’s going to be okay.”

       “There’s going to be a lot of yelling.” Chloe replied, placing a protective hand on her belly. “They’re going to try and convince me to abort my baby. I-I won’t stand for any of that. I love my baby so much already.”   

      “I’ll protect you.” Aubrey promised, placing a hand on Chloe’s stomach, “The both of you. I swear I’ll do everything I can.”

      “You’re doing so much already by being here.” Chloe assured, squeezing her best friend’s hand.     

      “I wish there was more that I can do.” Aubrey mumbled. Smiling gratefully, Chloe stood on her tip-toes to kiss Aubrey’s cheek.     

    Counting to ten in her head, Chloe rubbed soothing motions on her stomach before ringing the doorbell. Once. Twice. Three times.

     Andrew Beale opened the door.

    “Chloe! Aubrey! It’s been a while since we’ve seen you both! Come on in, dears.” He greeted, and had Aubrey not known what this man was capable of, she would have thought he was being so hospitable. “Darling! The girls are here for diner!”

      “I’m in the kitchen!” Cindy Beale called. The last thing Aubrey remembered was Chloe squeezing her hand as they walked through the door. The rest of the night was a blur of yelling and tears. And she remembered holding Chloe as she cried the whole ride back home, protecting her from all the evils in the world. 

 

* * *

 

**Three Years Later**

 

        The beer in her hands was growing increasingly more interesting than listening to Cynthia-Rose’s domestic trials and late night three am trips to 7-Eleven with her beautiful wife. It made her weary knowing that all of her friends somehow were able to move on and find love easier than she. Beca always put her work and classes first before diving into relationships. She never really was a fan of college parties, nor cared to meet someone new.    

     She tried to convince herself she didn’t need a partner to keep her company. Now, at age twenty-four, and feeling jealous over her friends, her mind was having a little mid-life crisis. 

     A strong sense of failure crashed into her then. All of her friends had all these awesome jobs.

        Lilly owned this amazing bar. Flo was an exotic dancer and worked part time in running a food truck. Cynthia Rose was a flight attendant. Aubrey still worked at The Lodge of Fallen Leaves. Jessica was a yoga instructor and Ashley was a middle school teacher. 

      “I love it when I come home to her, and she’s in nothing but a flannel and socks. It’s sweet because we’ve been married for three years now and she still misses me when I leave for work.” She beamed, eyes soft.

      “God Cyn, you’re so gay.” Jessica chuckled warmly.

  “You’re one to talk!” CR whined, waving her hand at the wives-to-be. 

       Beca internally groaned. She wasn’t drunk enough for this. Yes, she was happy for Cynthia Rose, and to an extent Ashley and Jessica, but she couldn’t _relate_.

     From the corner of her eye she saw Chloe sitting with now with Emily and Amy, marveling at how much she’s changed over the years. Her once bright red hair now had blonde high lights in the mix, complimenting her skin. She no longer took much effort into her appearance, which was a drastic change to how the former Bella used to spend hours just putting on her make-up. She was dressed down in simply a pair of ripped jeans, white blouse, and a red shawl.

    The urge to at least say a simple ‘hello’ plagued Beca, but she didn’t want to be a bother. She hoped she’d get through the next two weeks without speaking to her at all—that’d make things far easier.

      She then noticed Jessica move to the center of the room and clicked her glass, “Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for coming. We know you guys had to give up your time and put in money to help us have this wedding, and we really appreciate it. Having all of you here... really means the world to us,” She smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. Ashley chuckled warmly besides her.    

     “As you know, our families weren’t very accepting of us being together when we came out. And being at Barden University all those years ago, making memories with you, helped us become so comfortable at expressing ourselves and feel safe. Competing at the ICCA’s, the Worlds… regardless if we won or lost…We wanted to have the people who really care for us witness our vows. Who all had music touched their souls in some way. It’s an honor that you all will be spending this time with us in Orlando.”      

     “To Jessica and Ashley!” Emily cried, raising her glass.

 “Hear ye, hear ye!” Amy agreed.

     Emily then leaned in comically to Amy, “Does it bother you now that we’re apparently in the minority group? We’re in the main pool for all the local gays.”

     Amy wheezed with laughter, “This is a pretty sweet pool, though.”

        Emily quickly glanced around at their friends, and nodded in satisfaction, cueing everyone in knowing laughter.

      Jessica wiped her eyes, eternally grateful. “And speaking of sleeping arrangements, I got the general consensus that everyone has their rooms booked in the nearest hotel? We’re really happy to hear that everything worked out for you. We were worried because our home wasn’t big enough for all of you.”

       “And now that everything’s settled, stay as long as you like! Just make sure your partner is sober so you can get back to your hotel safely. Thanks again so much you guys.”

     It was here Beca realized her or Amy had any sleeping arrangements, and she panicked. She couldn’t ask the girls to sleep over, that’d be difficult on them. She felt guilty because they were a last-minute addition to the team and the two women probably had so many other things to worry about. 

        Hurriedly, she plopped her glass in Cynthia Rose’s hands and went over to Ashley, pulling her aside. “Dude! Where are Amy and I going to sleep?”

        The bride-to-be sighed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “Uh. Yeah. We kinda pulled you in and didn’t think that far. We only have one guest bedroom left and Amy already took it. Cynthia-Rose would have offered, but her apartment can only fit two other guests.”

         “That’s hardly fair.” Beca groaned, rolling her eyes at the other woman. 

   “Not all hope is lost. Chloe has a guest room, free of charge.” Ashley quipped.  

          Beca narrowed her eyes. “You planned this.”

   Exasperated, Ashley gripped Beca’s shoulders, “Listen, it’s just for three weeks. You two need to sort things out.”

       “No, we don’t! Ash, we’re strangers now. It’s going to be incredibly awkward for us.”

      “How long are you going to lie to yourself and keep saying that you don’t need Chloe in your life? Honey, I don’t know what went down between you two, but it’s been _three years_. An intervention is desperately needed.”

     Beca kicked the imaginary dust by her feet, “I… wouldn’t want to impose. She looks so tired. I’d be a real inconvenience.”

      “You need this, Beca.” Jessica added. “If it’s too much you know you can always call us.”   

   Beca nods. Taking a deep breath, she boldly walked over to where Chloe was sitting with Emily. She awkwardly clears her throat and looks down at her feet.

       “I, uh. Wanted to come over and say thanks. For offering your hospitality. You didn’t have to do that.” Beca closed her eyes. “And. Um. Sorry, about earlier.”

        Chloe smiled eagerly, “It’s no problem at all, Beca. It gets lonely with just the two of us. Having another human to take care of will be a welcome change.” Her answer was too clipped. Normal. Beca felt like the entire room was going to swallow her whole. “You don’t need to apologize.” Those words sliced through Beca’s heart.

        “Bye aca-mom.” Emily teased, laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

      “Bye, sweetie. You have someone to drive you home, right?”

              “Yup. Benji’s picking me up.” She yawns, rubbing her sleepy face.

      “Okay. Remember to text me when you get home.” 

            Beca watched the interaction with a soft smile on her face.

    Chloe smiled. She looked as if she were about to say something but thought better of it. The ride to Chloe’s home was silent an awkward, as Beca anxiously tapped her fingers. Beca diverted her gaze to look out the window, lost in thought. She couldn’t bring herself to stare at Chloe for too long.

     Before she knew it, Chloe pulled into the driveway of her humble abode. Tiredness hung over Beca like an anvil, but she couldn’t bring herself to close her eyes. Her mind was awake and her heart raced too quick for her liking.

     She didn’t know what to do, or what to say. She was at a loss for the first time in her life. What do you say to the former friend you’ve abandoned for what felt like three centuries?  

     Beca knew she and Chloe had a lot to discuss.

    She just didn’t know where to start.

      Or if Chloe would care.

             “Our guest room is on the second floor. When you leave your bags there, meet me in the kitchen?”

       Beca nods wordlessly. She feels her chest begin to tighten as her nerves become the better of her, and her hands shake while she carries her luggage. They suddenly felt heavier than they did at the airport.

     The guest bedroom was decently sized, with a mural painting of the sea hanging above her bed. She looked out to her window on her right and saw the night-life of Orlando. There was a large dresser on the side of her bed, with a cute photo of Chloe and a little girl, who was the spitting imaging of her. She looked to be no more than three, bright blue eyes, and curly red hair, with Mickey Mouse ears on her head and she was dressed as queen Elsa. 

     A heavy pang hit her heart, as she thought wildly to herself: Who was Chloe Beale? What did her flirty, ambitious, three-time captain of the Bella’s become? What happened in her life that changed her so much?

     The more Beca thought, the worse she felt.

          The sounds of clinking glass in the kitchen alerted Beca, as she swallowed thickly and placed her luggage on the bed.

      She found Chloe in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine. “Would you like to drink?” She asked casually, not turning around.

       “Uh. White, thanks.”

   Chloe nods. She pulls out another bottle and pours Beca a glass. 

         She took a sip.

    “So. How’ve you been?” The question startled Beca. It was so simple, and yet she felt so uneasy by it. What a loaded question. She didn’t know where to start.

      “Like, emotionally, or…”

   “Anything. Talk about anything. I haven’t seen my best friend in three years, I missed her.”

        There was the trigger. Tears sprung in Beca’s eyes as she gripped her wine glass, unable to keep her emotions in check. “I don’t deserve your friendship.” She muttered darkly. “I don’t deserve any of this.”

      “What? No. Beca,” Chloe reached out to grasp her arm. “Please. Talk to me. I was worried about you all day—you looked like you were about to have an emotional breakdown.”

       “Y-you should be angry with me!” Beca spat, “I abandoned you! Left without saying goodbye! We had just _lost_ the Worlds. I didn’t stay to mourn with you. Then I come back and you’re willing to pretend everything is fine?”

         “Look, I know there’s a lot we need to discuss, but all I’m concerned about is that you’re here. You came to Jessica and Ashley’s wedding, when you could have easily declined. We were only separated for three years, Beca. You’re acting like it’s been three centuries.”

     “As if I’d say no. Th-they’re so generous to us, they paid for our air plane ticket, we’re staying here free for three weeks,” Beca violently shakes her head, “I just should have known coming here how much of an emotional toll this will take on me.”

      “Beca. Am I the cause of your distress? Did I do anything to make you feel this pain?” Chloe asked gently.

    Beca gripped the edge of her wine glass so hard her Chloe worried it was going to break.  

          “I worried myself to the point of imagining you’d be yelling at me… or worse… refuse to speak with me… I-I’m not sure now what’s worse.” Beca sniffed, “I want to be happy that I’m with you again but I can’t read your mind, Chloe.”

      “Oh, Beca,” She said, tightening her grip across the table, “Do you honestly think I spent the last three years of my life holding a silly grudge on you?”

      “You had every right to.”

   “Why? Because you wanted to pursue your dreams in LA? I knew your goals in life. I knew you would be able to take care of yourself. A little phone call here or there would have been just fine. But I could never be angry at you, Beca,” Chloe smiled, lulling her head, “I had to move on with my life, Beca. I fell in love. My boyfriend and I had a baby together. _He’s_ the one who abandoned _us_. I didn’t angry over him for breaking his promise. I had a little mouth to feed now. Then, just last year, I received a phone call from the hospital that he passed away. Drunk driving. Did I feel remorse? Of course. But I refused to let that consume my entire being. I had to be strong. I had to be strong for my little girl.”  

        Beca was openly weeping now. She’s stressed over this for so long that her stomach ached, and she crumpled. She’s never felt so weak and powerless in her life.

   A girl. Chloe has a little girl. The girl in the photo… was she _Melody_? 

      “I-I’m so sorry I never reached out to you. H-had I known you were pregnant, I would have gone back to help—I would have done something—”

      “Could have, would have, should have,” Chloe replied, getting up to embrace her. “The point is, you’re here now. And we can work on fixing us again. We might not ever be back to how we once were, but that’s not our goal. Our goal is to have a future where we can be together again. And enjoy the time we have together.” Chloe nuzzled her cheek against Beca’s, “I’m willing to put all my effort into this friendship if you are.”

        “I’m sorry.” Beca babbled again, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

  “Hey. It’s okay, Beca. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.”

 _No, it’s not_ , the distressed woman wanted to say, her eyes pleading for mercy. _This is hurting me more than it’s hurting you. I’m apologizing because I never gave you a chance. I was so lost within my own mind I thought leaving was the better option for me. I thought forgetting about my feelings for you and putting distance between us would help my heart deal. But it’s only made it worse. Because if I stayed… if I stayed, we would have a life together by now. A home, like this one. And created a little girl that looks like us._

_But I ran. I ran because I’m a coward. My feelings for you never disappeared. They’ve only grown stronger since I left._

Beca shut her eyes tight. 

        _I don’t deserve your forgiveness._

   “Shh, hey. Listen. Please, can you look at me?” Chloe asked, cupping Beca’s face. “I forgive you, okay? Whatever place you’re stuck in your head right now, you’re not really there. You’re here. With me. And I missed you.”

     “I missed you, too.” Beca finally let herself say it, which cued another wave of tears down her face. “Th-there’s… so much I want to talk to you about—,”

      “Tomorrow, darling. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Chloe soothed, rubbing her arm.

       “Mama?” A sleepy voice called, and Beca stared through her tears at the tiny figure. “You’re talking too loud. I’m tryna sleep.”  

    “Oh, we’re so sorry baby. Our adult conversation just got a little carried away. We didn’t mean to wake you.” Chloe cooed, moving around so she could pick up the little girl in her arms. The tiny red-head peeked up at Beca.

    “Who is she, mama?”

     Beca swallowed thickly.

              Chloe gave her a comforting smile. “Melody, this is my best friend Beca, from college. Beca… this is, Melody. My daughter.”

        It probably was her body finally giving in to how tired she actually was. Maybe it was she hadn’t eaten properly all day. But the next thing she knew, she was seeing stars, and her head hit the granite countertop before she could say anything. 


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe finally reconcile, after being estranged all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I love melody beale with all my heart and soul in this essay I will

**_“They say a person needs just three things to be truly happy in this world: someone to love, something to do, and something to hope for.”- Tom Bodett_ **

 

* * *

   

     Beca woke up deliriously, unable to make sense of her surroundings.  The late evening sky beamed through her window and her back ached as she tried to sit up. Her heart raced as she curled into herself, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. She tried to remember what happened last night, but her mind was foggy and blank. 

       “Beca.” A soft, gentle voice chimed.

( _Screams. All she could hear around her were screams. Someone tugging at her shoulder. Flashing lights. Crying. Bodies crashing into her own._ )

      “Beca, look at me.” She tried again, the figure blurry.

  ( _A booming voice over the microphone. The crowd barely quieted. “And the winner for the 2015 World Championships is…”)_

  “Breathe. Can you breathe for me, baby?” Beca swallowed. Choking down a sob, she felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around her body.

     ( _More screams. More crying. She couldn’t speak. She felt numb. Then, three letters were spoken. “DSM!” The German group pushed past the Barden Bellas on stage, laughing and crying and Kommisar accepting their trophy. Beca felt faint._ )

          “Come back to me Beca. Where’s your head, baby?” The woman said with a whimper, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.  

     ( _“You should see the look on your face, tiny mouse. I wouldn’t feel so bad. Leave the acapella to the adults, hmm?” Aubrey glared at her. Beca had never seen the blonde so angry. It was terrifying._

_“Aca-excuse me.” She growled, voice dripping with venom._

_Kommisar smirked and leaned into a completely checked out Beca, “You will never, be as good as we are. Do you hear me? We warned you that we wouldn’t go easy on you. And now look where you all are, with your tails between your legs.” She made a mocking barking sound._

_“Go away bitch,” It was Chloe. Her eyes were ablaze with hurt. She was shaking as she held onto Beca. “Or I swear to God if you stay a second longer, I will not hesitate to pull out those fake eyelashes of yours out and make you EAT them.”_

_The champion snickered meanly at her, “Take me out to dinner first, ginger.”_

_They stalked off, leaving the Bellas to mourn. Staring at her retreating back was the last thing Beca remembered of that night before she fell into Aubrey’s arms, emotionally spent._ )

            Beca shook herself back into reality, not realizing she was crying until she felt her wet cheeks. Chloe tightened her grip on her friend, gently caressing her hair. Then, ever so quietly, she started to sing.

 **_You with the sad eyes_ **  
**_Don’t be discouraged, oh I realize_ **  
**_It’s hard to take courage_ **  
**_In a world full of people_ **  
**_You can lose sight of it all_ **  
**_The darkness inside you_ **  
**_Can make you feel so small_ **

****

    Beca’s sobs weakened as she leaned into Chloe, marveling at how beautiful her voice sounded. A strong sense of loneliness crashed into her then, as she realized just exactly how much she missed the woman. 

 **_Show me a smile then_ **  
**_Don’t be unhappy_ **  
**_Can’t remember when_ **  
**_I last saw you laughing_ **  
**_This world makes you crazy_ **  
**_And you’ve taken all you can bear_ **  
**_Just call me up_ **  
**_‘Cause I will always be there_ **

 

         Beca felt horrible. The last three years, she had done nothing to keep up her friendship with Chloe. She didn’t deserve this kind of treatment. Chloe should be angry with her. Yelling at her.

 **_And I see your true colors_ **  
**_Shining through_ **  
**_I see your true colors_ **  
**_And that’s why I love you_ **

       The last line of the song never failed to make Beca cry, and with the context of their relationship the waterworks came in at full force. Chloe loves her. After all this time, she still loves her?    

 **_So, don’t be afraid to let them show_ **  
**_Your true colors_ **  
**_True colors are beautiful_ **  
**_I see your true colors_ **  
**_Shining through (true colors)_ **  
**_I see your true colors_ **  
**_And that’s why I love you_ **  
**_So don’t be afraid to let them show_ **  
**_Your true colors_ **  
**_True colors are beautiful (they’re beautiful)_ **  
**_Like a rainbow_ **

   “Do you want to talk about it?” Chloe rumbled, gazing at her friend softly. Beca shook her head no. That was okay. Chloe didn’t push.

            “I know last night must have been difficult for you,” Chloe eased gently, caressing Beca’s cheek. “The girls can get overwhelming and I heard about what happened with your job. But keep in mind that I care for you, so much Beca,” She shakes her head, eyes teary, “Like, so, so much.” 

     “You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, Chloe.” She whimpered, clutching onto her hands. “For so long, I… I’ve just been hurting, and…” She says, bringing her hands to her chest. “I don’t want to hurt anymore, Chlo. It burns.”

      “One day at a time.  We’ll get through this. I promise, I’ll help you.”

           “I’m so sorry, Chloe. I… I missed you so much. I-I can’t believe you’re really holding me.”

         “I hope you don’t mind, I won’t be letting go for a while.” Chloe shyly admits, snuggling into her. Beca let out a grumbling noise of agreement. They held each other for a few more moments, their hearts mending each other’s with time, until Beca’s stomach grumbled and ruined the moment. She swayed a bit.

       “Hungry?” Beca nods.  “Okay. Get dressed and ready for the day, we’re going out to eat in a few minutes. We were waiting for you.”

     “O-okay.” Beca wiped her eyes, unwilling to let go.

  “I’m here, Becs. I’m with you.” Chloe whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her ear.

           “Mama! Can we go to Auntie Lilly’s?” Melody shouted, interrupting the quiet moment they were having. Her adorable curls bounced at her shoulders, as she appeared in the doorway.

      Beca gazed in confusion at Chloe, who giggled, “Lilly serves actual food at her bar too. Melody loves going because she has the best chicken wings, right baby?” Nodding in approval, Beca released her grip on Chloe and hurried back to her bedroom to change. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

     She didn’t want to close her eyes for a second, fearing that this was all a dream and Chloe wasn’t right outside her door. But here they were. Beca shamelessly peeked through the ajar door and smiled at the single mother, who had changed and continued to braid Melody’s hair.

     Three weeks. She had three weeks with them. She’ll never take a single day for granted.  

 

     They all regrouped an hour later in Chloe’s mini-van, starting the day a bit later than usual. But that was more than okay for Beca—she needed the extra hour to compose herself.

       “Miss Be’a, sit next to me!” The child called, patting the spot next to her car seat.

  Chloe noticed Beca’s obvious discomfort with the request and smiled, “Beca’s too big to sit in the back seat with you, but I promise you can sit next to her in the restaurant, okay?” Melody moaned.      

       Beca drew out a breath. She really didn’t deserve Chloe. She was too good to her.

  She felt hyper aware of her environment as she felt Chloe grasp her hand, gently rubbing her knuckles. She’d forgotten how soft Chloe’s hands were. 

      “Did you sleep well?”

   “Hmm,” Beca replied, offering her a tiny smile. “I haven’t been sleeping well as of late. It was nice to get a full eight hours in for once.”

          “I heard about your job. I’m so sorry, Beca.”

    She shrugged, “It was a long time coming. Getting into the music business in LA isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. There was only so far I could get with the little resources I started out with.”

        “You’re a famous musician?” Melody pipped up in the back.

  “A DJ, kiddo. It’s a person who remixes songs and creates their own beats. I would get called in to perform at parties.”

       “I’m a musician too!”

    Beca curiously glances at Chloe for confirmation.

         “She’s my little songbird,” She beamed, “Melody can write her own music. She gets it from me. She’s the daughter of a former acapella star, after all,” Chloe winks, and turns to Beca, “Have you created anything new lately? Maybe one day you can help her sing a song.”

      “Unfortunately, no. A-and, um. I don’t sing. Not anymore, Chloe.” Beca muttered softly, looking down at her hands. She felt guilty saying this, but it was true. Creating mix-tapes and remixing songs didn’t require her voice. Not to mention her drive for creativity has been on the down low.

    But the truth of the matter was, she hasn’t sung since the Worlds. Not since they lost.

     Chloe sighed, giving her a gentle smile. She didn’t ask. She reached out for Beca’s hand to hold it instead.

         They pulled into the parking lot, Melody already itching to leave the car. Chloe and Beca took their time, Chloe being a gentle-woman and opening the door for her friend.

      “Thanks.” She grinned, her cheeks growing warm. Chloe’s eyes brightened and she placed a gentle kiss on Beca’s cheek, which neither girl minded.  

      They walked into _Purgatory—_ Beca will never understand why that would be a good idea for a bar name—and saw Lilly cleaning glasses by the counter. She was in the mood for something greasy and filling, a different flavor than the instant ramen she’s had for the last month or so. Because she was a ball of stress over her job, Amy sometimes had to spoon feed her to remind her to eat. Sometimes Beca would go two days without eating, and that hindered her work performance.

      The intense smell of fries and beer hit Beca’s nose, causing her stomach to grumble again. Chloe giggled and reached over to pat Beca’s stomach, the touch making her shiver.

      “Hey girlie, give us the regular.” Chloe beamed, smiling at Lilly. The quiet bartender nods and fixes their drinks first, before heading over to the back.

    “Does she work here… by herself?” Beca asked hesitantly.

         Chloe leans in warily, “…no one really knows. I mean, we see hooded figures every now and then, but everyone is convinced that Lilly is a robot. Or she’s an international spy.”

      “I like Aunt Lilly,” Melody beamed, “She shows me her collections, and I show her mine.”

        “W-what… what kind of collections, sweetie?” Chloe said, her face pale.

         Melody made a zipping-of-the-lips motion. “That’s classified.”  

          Beca laughed. For the first time in weeks, she genuinely found herself laughing. Maybe she was still sleep deprived from the flight. Maybe it was because her emotions were incredibly out of whack, upon learning that Melody even existed 24 hours ago. But the little girl had charmed her within those hours, and she realized she’d do anything for her.  

      It felt good to laugh. Her life may be in the shits, she may have lost her job, and she knows she’s not completely in the clear on her relationship with Chloe, but that one simple interaction with Melody warmed her heart.

         She was so innocent to the ways of the world. Beca felt the urge to put away all her worries for the time being and get to know the tiny child. Protect her. It was the least she could do.  

     “It’s hard to take you seriously when you’re making that face, cutie.” Beca snickered, as they went over to find their table. Chloe watched their interactions smiling.

       “I am not cute! I am a tiny terror! That’s what my Aunt Aubrey calls me.” She states, as if that were something to be proud about. 

       “Tiny terror. Now _that_ has a better ring to it.” 

  “Yeah. Hey—you’re laughing at me! Mama!” Melody shrilled, flailing her arms.

    Chloe giggled at the two. They had a rocky start in the beginning, for sure, but those waters have passed and she was glad they were finding common ground now. She curiously gazed at Beca and noticed a certain kind of sadness about her. She didn’t know why Beca left all those years ago, but whatever happened, it hardened the girl. Her once shiny brown hair had dulled, almost to a darker shade, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes even seemed like a darker shade of blue, as if there were an unlucky raincloud floating above her head.

     Lilly quietly brought their food to them, three burgers and milkshakes. Chloe watched as Beca poked at her food, and, deciding that it was edible, took a whole bite.  

     She knew it would be a while before the ocean calmed between them, but until then, she was reveling in the shock that Beca was even before her in the first place.

     To anyone else looking into their little bubble, it may have seemed like a normal family outing. Chloe saw right through Beca and knew that her mind was lost someplace else. Knew that Beca harbored so much guilt for leaving. Chloe wanted nothing more than to hug the girl, remind her that everything was okay, though nothing could ever be that easy. 

    Chloe reached out and gently grasped Beca’s hand, squeezing it. Silently reminding her that she would be here by the time Beca was ready.

       Her friend’s eyes shimmered and she nodded in kind.

 

  They finished eating within an hour, Melody moaning about how heavy she felt after her meal, latching onto her mother. Beca watched on with a smile as Chloe rubbed her belly for a moment.

       “Are you up for a bit of walking?” Chloe chimed, patting Beca’s arm. They were on their way out. Beca slipped a tip onto their table, and from the corner of her eye she saw Lilly stuff it in her mouth.

    Beca shook her head. Weirdo.

            “You know this place better than I do. I’m following whatever you want to do.” The brunette muttered, shyly picking a strand of hair from her ear.  

     “Lucky you’re stuck with me, then.” Chloe winked. Beca harrumphed, pretending to be indifferent.

      They hopped into her mini-van and drove only thirty minutes away from the restaurant, down by a pier overlooking the water. It was a beautiful sight—everyone at this hour was down by the beach, so remote places like this one seemed even more quiet and serene.

        Melody shrieked and ran ahead, keeping a fair distance so Chloe could see her. She did an odd thing where she rammed her tiny hands on anything that could create sound, singing along to whatever tune she had stuck in her mind.

         Beca raised an eyebrow at her, and Chloe smiled. “Melody’s very textile when it comes to nature. She loves hearing _sound._ Anything that can vibrate, or move, she creates her own music with it. I’m not sure how she does it. When she was younger, at first I thought she was making a racket, but then I heard the beats. It’s not harming her by any means, so I never forced her out of that habit.”

         “That’s amazing.” Beca breathed, in awe of how musically gifted the child was already. At three years old, no less. Suddenly the name ‘Melody’ was very fitting. “Have you thought of getting her started with vocal lessons? Or learning an instrument?”

        “We don’t have the money right now,” Chloe shakes her head sadly, “I only have enough to send her to school. Jessica and Ashley help when they can, but… I feel horrible taking money from them.”

      “What do you do for a living?”

    “I’m a veterinarian at the local animal hospital,” Chloe replied, “It’s certainly not the job I expected to have. I wanted to do something related to music. Teach music to underprivileged children. But then Melody happened, and… I had my priorities.”

          “You’re such a strong person, Chlo,” Beca squeezed her arm, “You’ve been through so much, and you’re still here.”

      “Because I know I have so much to offer this world,” She told her, eyes shimmering, “If I gave up, all those years ago… Melody would be without a mother. Hell would be an unforgiving place for me if I didn’t give her a chance. She’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me.”

       Beca leaned her head on Chloe’s shoulder, pulling her close. “Does Melody know her father?”

     Chloe shook her head, “Tom abandoned us the second I told him. He was a coward. He gave up the chance of getting to know my daughter,” She said, her voice hitching, “She knows of him, but he died before she got the chance to meet him. Sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier if he did visit. Or if she has seen him,” Chloe sighed bitterly, “But to my songbird, he’s nothing more than a sperm donor.”

         Beca didn’t say anything. She knew Chloe needed this—to vent, to let her frustrations out to someone who would listen. They sat down on a bench.

       “Aubrey picked up the pieces when he left. She took me to every doctors’ appointment. Let me sleep in her guest bedroom when I needed company. I owe my life to her. She watched over Melody while I went to vet school, studying my ass off so I could provide a life for my little girl. I moved on. I told myself that I could handle this on my own. She was there for all of Melody’s first milestones—her first word, her first tooth, her first steps—and I moved on. I told myself that I could handle it. That is… until I received the phone call from the hospital that Tom was driving under the influence and got hit. He died upon impact.” Chloe’s hands began to shake, her eyes glistening, “Is it bad that I felt no remorse when I received that call? H-he was such a big part of my life for years, but… the moment I had Melody… I could care less what happened to him.” Her head hung low, “I just felt _numb_.”

       “Chlo…”   

  “I feel horrible for being like this. A-am I a bad person, Beca? He was the love of my life for years, I thought we would be my forever… but he threw all that away the moment he left.” Chloe was shaking.

        “Oh, don’t cry, Chlo…” Beca said tenderly, pulling the older woman onto her lap, rubbing her stomach. “You’re not a bad person. You did what you had to do to take care of your daughter. You moved on. You forgot about him. Anyone would do the same. I’m in a no better place than he is, in regards to my relationship with you, but… you deserve someone better. And you will find that someone. There was no harm in moving on from him.”

      “Don’t you dare compare yourself to that… that bastard!” Chloe shrieked, burying her face into Beca’s shoulder, “You left on your own terms. You didn’t know about my sweet Melody. Amy kept tabs on you and every so often I knew how you were doing and prayed for you every night. I still cared for you. But I knew I couldn’t weep over your absence because you’ll come back when you’re ready. Tom, on the other hand? He broke his promise to me—and threw my heart in the trash the moment he could.”   

      “You’re far too forgiving of me.” Beca whimpered, holding her tight, “ _I’m_ the one you should be mad at, too.”

        “You’re here now. That’s what matters. We could be angry and yelling at each other, but Melody doesn’t deserve to hear that.” Her friend replied, “It’s so easy to be an angry and bitter person, Beca. My heart is tired and I don’t want it to feel so broken anymore. Having you here… I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. And I know there’s so much we need to discuss, but I won’t pressure you. My only concern is that you’re here.” Beca wiped the tears away from Chloe’s eyes, feeling herself about to cry as well. “There was a time in my life where I thought I lost you for good.”

       “Can’t get rid of me that easily. I’m never leaving you again. Not now, when you have Melody.”

     “That’s all I ask of you.” Chloe eased, and they held each other, two broken souls finally mending after all these years.

        “Alright, then,” Beca huffed, wiping her eyes, “Let’s start over. Hey. I’m Beca. Beca Mitchell.”

      “Chloe Beale,” The beautiful woman chimed, rubbing noses with her, “I think we’re going to be fast friends.”  

     “I hope you know what you’re getting into—I’m known to be a real handful.”

  “I have two hands.” Chloe winked, pinching her cheek. Beca’s heart fluttered at her touch, as they comfortably leaned in, and watched as Melody skipped rocks in the water just a distance away.  

    “Are you happy, Chloe?” Beca asked this time, bumping noses with her again.

      “I am happy. Now that I’m with you.” 

   “I missed you. So much.” Beca said thickly, eyes brimming with tears.

          “I missed you too.” Chloe replied, as she gently mapped out Beca’s face with her hands, as if she would disappear in any given moment, brushing away Beca’s tears with her thumb. “It’s really you.” She said in awe, and Beca nods.

     “I’m here. I’m with you.” She sighed, resting their foreheads together.

     “I’m with you, too.” Beca rumbled softly.

          As Beca caressed her hands through Chloe’s hair, and Melody came running back to them with sea shells in her hands, she came to the conclusion that yes—this was the happiest that she’s ever been.

   Happiness. There was a time in Beca’s life where she convinced herself she wasn’t deserving of it.

     She was a fool to ever imagine her life without it.

* * *

 

          Boisterous laughter escaped Amy’s lips as she listened to Ashley and Jessica bicker back and forth, beyond understanding of what the original argument was even about. Perhaps that’s what love really stands for—to be wholly and completely in sync with your partner, that you both argue until the other no longer has a counter-argument.

    Jessica and Ashley were wonderful for each other, Amy could vouch relentlessly for that statement. She watched them as they fell in love. She was there for their first meeting. There for Ashley’s first heartbreak. There for all the times Jessica feared Ashley would never love her back or realize where her true emotions lay. Their love was the first love Amy witnessed that was pure and good.   

          “Amy, come on, tell her my idea is better,” Jessica pouted, her eyes pleading.

    “No Jess, we are NOT having an Elvis impersonator witness our vows. We might as well have a gun-shot wedding in Las Vegas.” Ashley said, looking wounded.

       “Ooh, can we?” Amy quipped, clapping her hands. “Let’s just drop everything and go!”

   “Right after we’ve gathered everyone in one place? Amy, that’s a recipe for disaster! Let’s just stick to the plan! In three weeks, we go to the wedding chapel, have our reception, and then everyone goes home.” The young woman groaned.  

        “Your kind of forgetting that Stacie’s about to pop any day now and that everyone’s placing bets on when Chloe and Beca will finally get together and bang.” Amy drawled out, loving how Ashley’s face pales and Jessica snorts into her drink, “If those two events happen either before or during the wedding, you’re screwed royally.”

        “One, it’s not like we could have timed this any better with Stacie’s pregnancy, she started experiencing contractions a day ago. We had planned this months in advance and their arrival was pre-determined. Two,” Ashley tried to compose herself, “…I think I’m missing something with that last one. What do you mean, when ‘Chloe and Beca finally get together’?”

         Amy paused for a moment, “...did I never tell you? The reason why Beca left?” Ashley shook her head, and Jessica took another sip of grape juice. Amy sighed, wringing her hands together, “Three years ago, not only did Beca leave to LA to start her own music career, she left because she thought putting distance between her and Chloe was better for her broken heart. She saw how Chloe interacted with Tom that fateful night, and… got it into her head that she didn’t stand a chance. I wish I had the strength that night to pull her back, but… she needed that out. She was so lost in her own mind she figured the best way was to escape.”

       “But she had us to relate,” Ashley murmured, in shock, “I’m queer and Jess’s bi. We were her support system. We helped her feel comfortable with her sexuality.”

     “Put this in Beca’s perspective. You two were out and queer all throughout college. Beca had a homophobic dad and a monster for a step-mom. She didn’t feel safe at home and even worse at Barden. At the time none of us were certain that Chloe was gay. She flirted with everyone, sure, but her interest in college was mostly men (to be frank, her toner was probably even worse than Stacie’s). It saddened Beca that even with all her advances, Chloe never batted an eyelash. She’s only just now coming to terms with everything.”

         “Do you think it’ll encourage Beca to try again once she finds out that Chloe’s pansexual?” Jessica asked in genuine curiosity. She took another sip of her grape juice, finishing it.

        “I think Beca’s still reeling that she’s even in Chloe’s presence, the poor girl was beside herself last night. Beca’s going to try and convince herself she’s not deserving of Chloe’s attention. Meanwhile Chloe only desires her love and comfort in return, nothing more. It’s going to be a long three weeks for them before they come to terms with their feelings for each other.”

        “I don’t know,” Ashley announced, sighing deeply, “They have a history with each other. Chloe has a daughter now. Beca’s been through so much already. Wouldn’t it be too late?”

       “It’s never too late for love. Just look at you guys,” Amy cheekily motioned between them, “My bet is two weeks. Thirteen is the golden number, and they’ll realize their feelings.”

       “No way!” Jessica shouted, shaking her head, “At least the day before our wedding or the day of. That’s too soon.”  

       “Fine. I win, you give me two hundred. You win, I give you two hundred.”

   “Solid deal.”

          Ashley groaned, “I can’t _believe_ you two are betting on our friends. Absolutely ridiculous.”

   “You’ll be the butt of the joke when Bhloe becomes real.”

             “B-Bhloe?!” Ashley sputtered. Jessica had a wild grin on her face. 

     “Everyone loves a good _Bhloe_.” Amy announced, as if it were law.   

              “Alright that’s it—I’m out. The both of you are mad.”

        “When Beca and Chloe announce that they’re getting married before you two I’ll be the first to say ‘I told you so’!” Amy shouted.

          “Unlikely!” Ashley replied back, stalking off downstairs.

    Jessica chuckled, shaking her head at her wife-to-be and best friend. “Amy… be real with me for a second. Do you really think their relationship will work? After all these years?” 

        “They deserve each other,” Amy replied, smiling gently, “Beca thought putting distance between them helped after all these years, but she missed her dearly. I don’t know when Beca got it into her head that being gay and having these feelings for Chloe was wrong, but she never came to terms with her sexuality until recently. She’s got nothing to be ashamed of.”  

         “Out of all the women in the world who would grasp our Beca’s heart, I’m genuinely glad it was Chloe’s. It just took those two idiots a long time to figure their shit out.” Jessica sighed.

     “I really don’t want to go through another seven years of Beca muttering Chloe’s name in her sleep because she’s having a wild sex dream.” Amy shuddered, thus making Jessica bend over in laughter. “Dude, I’m not kidding! She thinks I can’t hear her but her moans were really disturbing.”

       “Well, that’s partly why we have Beca sleeping over at Chloe’s, so they could spend more time together. And you deserve a break from this.”

      “I am grateful for that.” Amy smiled, reaching out to pinch her cheeks.   

    Jessica laughed again. They spent the rest of the afternoon in comfortable chatter until Beca, Chloe, and Melody came back from their outing, eager and high on life. Amy didn’t say anything for the moment, as she just watched. Watched the easy, playful banter between Chloe and Beca. Watched as the tiny girl, Melody, comfortably sat on Beca’s lap like she was meant to be there all along. Watched as Chloe absentmindedly caressed her cheek while Beca went on a rant about her music career in LA.

       She watched and she listened.  

  And her heart swooned at how beautiful they all were together. _I won’t meddle,_ she decided, smiling softly, _they’ll figure it out this time._


	5. The Magic Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Beca have a chat. Beca confirms something she already knew, but needed to hear. Bechloe fluff, more Melody cuteness.

 

> **_"I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you." -Walt Disney._**  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

     The night summer air hit Aubrey’s skin as she yawned, folding her arms close to her chest. It’s been a day. She honestly couldn’t believe most of that did happen under the span of twenty-four hours. Her Bellas were all finally reunited again. My, how she missed them.

  “Coming to bed, babe?” Stacie purred, wrapping her arms around Aubrey’s waist. “You’ve been out here for a while.”

        “Just thinking.” Aubrey said, giving her a peck on her cheek.

    “That’s dangerous,” Her fiancée replied, and chuckled, “You’ve been really distant all day. Is everything alright up there?” Stacie asked, poking Aubrey’s head.

         “It’s been a long… emotionally exhausting day. I don’t think I’ve cried or laughed that much in ages,” She sighed, turning around so Stacie could hold her, “It was nice. Being around our girls like that. Hard to believe how much everyone has grown… and it’s only been three years since graduation.” She says, placing a comforting hand on Stacie’s stomach.

       “Who would have thought that in three years we’d be expecting a baby, CR has a wife, and Jessica and Ashley are getting hitched?”

        “Let’s not forget about Melody.”  

    Stacie smiled, “She’s probably the one good thing that turned out of that situation. Did I ever tell you how amazing you were? Stepping up to the plate? Taking care of her without question?”

       “Many a times, but it’s always good to hear that again. I love being reminded that I’m wonderful.”  

     “You _are_. I feel like I’ve grown so much closer to you and Chloe. If you would have told me three years ago we’d all come out of that unscathed, I wouldn’t believe you,” Stacie shook her head, “And now everyone is back together. Living on their own. Finding partners. I didn’t realize until we were partying tonight how much I’ve missed all those weirdos.”

      “Except for maybe Lilly, Cynthia Rose.” Aubrey teased, her tone playful. “I’m convinced we found those two off the streets.”

       “Lilly was one of the best damn singers we had, Bree. And Cynthia is a power-house of talent,” Stacie laughed, “Sure, they may both be on the same spectrum of weird, but they’re harmless. Melody loves them.” Stacie paused, “Now that I think about it, Lilly may be Satan’s hell spawn, but we’ll talk about that later…” She added as an afterthought.

       “Oh sure, let’s trust the judgment of a toddler with a woman who’s probably a secret agent and a lesbian who burns ramen noodles.” Aubrey kissed her nose, “Don’t pout, baby. I’m teasing.”

        “It was nice to see Amy and Beca too,” Stacie said, letting those words hung in the air between them. “Beca looked reluctant to hang around Chloe, but I think she went home with her last night.”

      “Am I a horrible human being that I didn’t care to greet her?” Aubrey grumbled, feeling guilty. 

     “Neither did I. There was just so much going on. But I think at some point you should say something.”

      “Oh, like what? I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch? Not exactly a good conversation starter, Stacie. She probably hates me.”

      “To be fair, she has every right to. But hey, this month is meant to be one of celebration, of family. And we’re all trying to get away from this intact. You need to figure out what you have to say to her before you seek her out, I know you. Unnecessary conflicts aren’t good for that queasy stomach of yours.” Stacie pats Aubrey’s belly with a gentle sigh, “Don’t work yourself up over this. You’re an adult now, love. You need to handle this in the most mature way possible.”    

       “What would I ever do without you.” Aubrey said earnestly.

   “Become a prostitute, probably.”

         “Stacie,” Aubrey glared, crinkling her nose, “I thought we both agreed that’s what _you’d_ end up doing. What with your untamed sex drive. Are you sure you’re not a succumbs?”

       “Are you complaining?” her fiancée husked, lust in her eyes.

            “Damn, Stacie—calm ‘the hunter’. I only mentioned sex once and it turns you into a fiend.”

       “The hunter is prowling and wants to eat. You. Out,” Stacie managed, letting her fingers trail up Aubrey’s arm.  

     “Is sex the only reason why you came out here? Did you not care that I had a mental break down just moments before?” Aubrey asked, shaking her head amusingly. “Well. I’m not opposed to this.”

     “You do love me!” Stacie cheered, peppering Aubrey’s face with kisses.

  “Duh.” This woman was going to be the death of her.

          “Make love to me,” The mother-to-be said now, gently, “I haven’t seen you all day. I missed you.”

      “You don’t even need to ask.” Aubrey replied, cupping her face. They just missed the first drops of rain as they hurried back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

      

       It was cloudy the following morning. The skies were grey and it was a fabulous temperature of seventy degrees. Cold for Florida. Aubrey decided the first thing she was going to do was settle this between her and Beca. She needed to, whether it was for better or for worse.

     “I’ll see you tonight, baby.” Aubrey blew a kiss to her sleeping fiancée and made her way out of their home to Chloe’s.

     It was amazing how different the world became now that she’ll soon be a mother. How more alert she was. How every second she was apart from Stacie, she worried about her. How she loved her and their unborn baby.

     Aubrey chuckled quietly to herself—she never would have imagined this is the life she’d turn have, once she graduated from college. Nor would she ever figure she’d be spending the rest of her life with a woman. Her family was very religious and kept to their traditions, similar to most of her fellow Bellas. She had found her safe space with those wonderful girls, and met Stacie, who at the time she couldn’t stand to be in the same room with.   

       Though, if someone did ask her if she regretted any of it, how her life planned out, she wouldn’t take anything back. She may no longer be her daddy’s favorite girl or have her family business. She had made her own family in Stacie—and Jessica, and Ashley. They reminded her how wonderful life can truly be. That she was deserving of love and kindness, after years of someone telling her she wasn’t.    

    She loved her life. She had a wonderful fulfilling job at The Lodge, had a group of friends she considered to be her lifelong family, and a beautiful fiancée. It was beyond her that at some point in her life she thought she could be this blissfully happy with a man.

    She owed so much to her Bellas for getting them together.

        Now, deep in her heart, there was one last key to her life missing—and that was Beca.

    The pulled up into Chloe’s humble abode and took a deep breath. She tried to convince herself that she was doing this for Jessica and Ashley. That she didn’t want those two to worry about the status of her and Beca’s relationship.  

     Chloe needed someone to take care of her, Stacie was right. Aubrey can’t always pick up the pieces and coddle her best friend, as much as it pained her not to. She had to come to terms with Beca being the one who can fill the gap Tom used to—in the future, at least. If Beca chose to stay this time.    

    (A small part of Aubrey secretly hoped Beca would.)

     Aubrey knocked a couple of times onto the door, only to realize that it was already open. She peeked inside and her heart warmed at the scene before her.  

       Beca and Chloe were in the kitchen making pancakes together, and curly-haired Melody was playing with her dolls on the floor.

      She smiled as Beca sneaked a hand around Chloe’s waist, pulling her close. Her best friend giggled, mumbling something, before pecking a kiss on Beca’s cheek and pinching her arm. Beca smirked, taking baking powder from the counter and poked her nose.

      Aubrey cleared her throat, “I don’t want to interrupt, but I hope you’re making enough pancakes for one more.”

     “Oh! Bree, hi!” Begrudgingly the tiny brunette let go of her, letting Chloe hug Aubrey. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

        “Your door wasn’t locked,” She smiled, kissing Chloe on her cheek. “How is everything?”

  “Fine. Everything is—,” Chloe’s eyes flickered to Beca, who resumed making pancakes, then back to Aubrey, “Everything is really great.”

     “Do you mind if I borrow Beca for a bit?”

        “As long as she comes back in one piece.”

    “Great. Mitchell, a word.” Beca turned in confusion to face Aubrey.

            “That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The brunette replied, making Chloe giggle. She glanced reluctantly at Chloe, who motioned to the pancakes and silently assured Beca that she had everything under control.   

   The two former Bella captions made their way through the house into Chloe’s backyard.  

          They stood beside each other quietly for a moment.

     “It’s not usual I get a private audience with General Posen.” 

              “Good to know that nothing has changed since I last saw you. You’re still bitter and annoying as ever.” Aubrey quipped, her tone easy. 

      “Aubrey, my personality is capable of harboring two things: sarcasm and homosexuality.”

                Aubrey snorted. “Now that’s a real change from how you used to be. When you were in college you could barely utter the word ‘gay’.”

     There was a pause.

         “I was in a dark place then, Aubrey. I didn’t know who I was and feared none of you would accept me if I did come out. The moment I graduated I knew that I decided to give zero fucks of what anyone thought of me. Especially my dad.”

     The tall blonde eyed her cautiously, “I know we weren’t the closest out of the Bellas, but I always thought you enjoyed your time with us. I never would have suspected you to be unhappy.”     

     “Yeah. It’s called putting on a mask, Aubrey. I needed to. To protect my heart. The moment I opened up to anyone about the deep dark inside my head I swore I was going to break. Don’t get me wrong, Bree. I loved spending time with you and the Bellas. Those were some of my happiest memories. But some days I became so stuck in my head not even Chloe could drag me out of it.” The blonde heard Beca take a sharp intake of breath, and she suddenly felt guilty of all the times she took things too far. 

       Especially that night at the Worlds. She was hard on everyone back then, not just Beca.

         Aubrey squeezed Beca’s shoulder, “Would you say you’re better now?”

                “Some days are better than others.” Beca admits, taking a deep breath. “Does that change your opinion of me?”

      “Oh, Beca, no,” Aubrey sighed, “I always cared so much for you. I haven’t seen you in three years and I genuinely came by to ask you how you’ve been because I didn’t get the chance at the party. I’m glad that you’re here now so you can take care of Chloe and Melody.”  

      “Of course, I would,” Beca said shyly, “She’s my best friend. I’ll do anything for her. I’m still flummoxed as to how she’s not even mad at me, but that’s Chloe for you.”

    “And there it is,” Aubrey replied, a now challenging look in her eye, “Beca, I need to be real with you for a moment. Bear with me,” Beca swallowed. “When we lost the Worlds and Chloe dealt with her emotions by wrapping herself around Tom, I saw you crying. And I was angry. I was angry because you weren’t brave enough to tell Chloe how you really feel. You let that simmer inside of you and take control of your actions. You disappeared on us. The last three years Chloe went through hell. I was there. I had to put aside my job to take care of her. To hold her hair up when she had morning sickness. I took her to doctors’ appointments. I held her as she cried on my shoulder when we received the news that Tom got in that car accident. I was there for Melody’s first steps. Melody’s first word. I was there, for Chloe, while you were prancing around in LA. Chloe and Stacie were convinced that you’d come back. But you never did!”

      Beca swallowed thickly as Aubrey, the protective best friend that she was, got up in her face, “Where were you, Beca? Where. Were. You?!”

        Beca was shaking.

      “I get it, alright? Look I know what I did! And I regret leaving! LA was hard as balls. Chloe’s been through shit and I should have been there. But I’m here now. And I swear to god I’ll do anything to make up for my absence.”

       “I need to hear you say it, Beca.” Aubrey pleaded, heaving a deep sigh. “So that for one night I can sleep in peace. I need you to _tell me the truth_.”

       “What truth, Aubrey?” There was fear in Beca’s eyes.  

   The former captain put both hands on Beca’s shoulders, “Tell me how you really feel about Chloe. Be honest with yourself. What are your intentions?” Aubrey swallowed her spit, “Why did you _leave_?”

     Beca sniffed. She could feel her eyes tearing and her throat closing up. But boldly, she straightened her posture and stood up to her friend, “I’m in love with her, Bree.” The word’s left Beca’s lips like a weight, as if this were her first time saying it out loud. It was as if those words gave her strength. Beca’s eyes narrowed. “That’s why I left. Because I couldn’t deal with seeing Tom looking so helplessly smitten by her; and rubbing his hands all over Chloe. He was always with her, a-and seeing them in love broke me because I always thought to myself, _I could treat her better. That could be me._ But I know it’s just not possible.”  

     “Beca…”

  “Chloe’s straight, Aubrey. She’s straight as a pole. She has a daughter and no time for dating. I don’t stand a chance.”

    “Okay, wow. Um this really isn’t in my place to tell you but Chloe’s gay, Beca. She identifies as pansexual. She came out to us last year, several months after Tom passed.” Beca wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, and she wipes her eyes. She choked out a sob. “I know that it took a lot for you to be here. And I’m so grateful that you are. But I need you to prove to me your worth. I want you to step up to the plate and be here for Chloe. Take care of Melody for me. Show me that you’re serious about her. If you do and she’s happy, then I’ll finally rest easy at night.”   

      “I don’t understand. I thought you… would try to force me to stop seeing Chloe.”

           “I want you to prove to me that you’ve changed. That you’re no longer shy about your feelings for her. That you’re proud to be who you are and there’s no reason to hide. You can have that happy life you’ve always dreamed of with Chloe, Beca. No more running.”

      “A-are you giving me your blessing right now?” Beca asked weakly.

  “You never needed my permission, honey. You’ve always had it.” Aubrey replied. Beca hugged her. “Hey. _Darling_. Listen. Don’t you ever think of your feelings for Chloe as wrong or sinful. They’re beautiful. They’re nothing to be ashamed of. Why did you torment yourself for so many years with this? You and Chloe have a chance for each other, now. Take it.”

     “Oh my god, Aubrey…” Beca sniffled, burying her face into Aubrey’s neck, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear that.”

      Aubrey chuckled, and then her demeanor changed as she grabbed Beca’s cheeks and pulled them close to her face, attempting to look threatening, “You break her heart I rip your vocal chords out. Got it?”

      “Y-yes, ma’am.” Beca squeaked.  “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

   The former co-captain smiled in approval. “Good.”

         “You two okay?” a certain red-head asked, cautiously glancing between them. Aubrey didn’t hear her open the screen door. “I heard yelling.”

        “Hey, Chlo. We’re fine.”

  “We needed to catch up.” Aubrey added, giving her a smile.  

      Aubrey watched as Beca boldly took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Chloe, burying her face into the red head’s neck.

    “Oh! Um, hello there.” Chloe said in amusement.  

          “I missed you.” Beca replied. 

     “I was only gone for a few minutes, silly.” She said, caressing her fingers through Beca’s hair. “I guess with the amount of distance that was between us, now if we’re only separated for a second it makes you nervous to be without me, hmm?” Beca nods shyly.

   “I-I just want you to know that I’m not going to be going anywhere. Any time soon.” 

 Aubrey nodded in approval.

      “Good to know.” Chloe winked. She then turned to her best friend, “I finished making pancakes. Wanna have breakfast with us before we head out to Disneyworld?”

        “Oh, I’ve got to take care of The Lodge today.” At Chloe’s adorable pout—the one Aubrey couldn’t say no too—she sighed. “But I’ll stay for pancakes.” The blonde assured.

      Chloe smiles broadly and gives Beca another kiss on her cheek before returning to the kitchen. Aubrey snickers at her friend’s love-struck expression, before following.

    She was glad she was able to get those things off her chest. Chloe and Beca deserved better. It wasn’t her place to meddle—she just needed to know the truth. Her heart was full knowing that Beca never had any evil intentions upon leaving the Bellas. Beca’s heart was tired and confused; but in time, with the confidence she’ll gain from being with Chloe, she’ll figure this out.

      Aubrey took one last glance on her way out at Beca and Chloe after finishing her plate. The two idiots were feeding each other pancakes—Chloe unable to hold in her giggles as Beca munched on happily, and sneakily poked her sticky fingers onto Chloe’s cheek.

     The ball was in Beca’s court now. Aubrey had no place to meddle into their relationship. It was up to Beca whether or not she would step up to the plate. 

    Aubrey honestly hoped that Beca was strong enough to this time.

* * *

 

           When Chloe found out that Beca had never been to Disneyworld, not once in her whole life, she demanded they spend the entire day out in the land of magic. Beca begrudgingly tagged along, as she would much rather spend the day relaxing and recuperating from the emotional day she had yesterday, Chloe’s word was law. 

         “Miss Be’a, what’s your favorite Disney princess?” Melody asked from her car-seat, the tiny toddler bouncing up and down.

       “Hmm… Anastasia.” Beca replied with a smirk. Chloe gasped in false alarm.

   “She doesn’t count!” Melody cried, aghast. 

           “Melody’s a Disney buff, don’t even try to change her mind.” The red-head warned, chuckling warmly.  

      “I haven’t watched a full-length Disney movie in a while. I think the last one I saw was _Cars 2_.” Beca shivered, remembering that sorry excuse for a film, “Either way, I’m not that big of a movie watcher.” She then smiles at Melody, “Who’s your favorite?”   

     “Merida! She has hair like mine!” Melody cheered, poking at her curls. 

      “I remember,” Chloe says, thinking back to their college days, “When we had our Bella Movie Night, you would always doze off or leave early. What’s your beef with movies?”

     “I don’t have beef with movies. I’m just not crazy about them. They’re so idealistic and cliché. Same story all over again, with the ending predictable as always.”

      “How are they cliché?”

   Beca shrugs, “When you look at it using the Snyder formula, every movie script follows the same pattern: protagonist has a hefty goal they’re trying to reach, something gets in their way, they meet cute girl, fall in love, something prevents them from being with each other. Then there’s an all is lost moment and the protagonist has to prove their worth. And then they do and fight whatever battle whether it’s internal or external, and BOOM end credits.” She explains, making an explosive motion with her hands. “See one you’ve seen them all.”

    Melody pouts, “You’re so old and grumpy, miss Be’a.”  

  “I’m twenty-four, learn some manners, brat!” Beca said good-naturedly.

              Chloe shakes her head, “Well you’re hanging with the wrong people, because Melody and I are big movie watchers. And you’re going to have yourself an education. A _movie_ -cation. We’ll turn you into a loyal Disney fan by the end of the month.”

       “Greaaat. Looking forward to it.” Beca’s voice was dripping with sarcasm. A weird sense of _de ja vu_ came over her, as she thought of a similar conversation she once had with Jesse. Beca briefly wondered where the young man was at the moment, but the thought was fleeting.

    Chloe smiled at the younger woman as she slouched in her seat. She noticed a change in her demeanor after Aubrey came to visit earlier that morning. Beca seemed… lighter? More carefree? When Chloe first saw Beca the former Bella acted as if she carried an entire weight on her shoulders, and Chloe worried senseless for her well-being. She felt horrible that Beca tortured herself for so long about their lack of contact, when in reality it was water under the bridge.

   Chloe could never bring herself to hate anyone. Not Beca. Not even Tom. She had her life to move on with and a daughter to care for. Chloe’s heart was full of gold and had no room for senseless grudges. 

    A lot can happen in three years. Chloe had a plan she thought would put her right on track. Now, Chloe never planned. She never worried about what could have happened or what will. She lived in the moment. That’s why she was really looking forward to this month; her Bellas were coming back into her life. Every single one of them. Even though they had a short time to spend with each other, Chloe made a mental promise to make every moment count.   

     She only hoped Beca was on the same page.

        “Hi, Mickey!” little Melody shouted at the castle as they drove past. Chloe found herself giggling and stole a glance at Beca, who looked mesmerized.  

    “It looks so much bigger up close.” She mumbled softly.

         “Wait till you get inside.” Chloe replied, squeezing her leg. Since her and Melody were frequent customers of the park, Chloe had enough money to pay for an all-season pass. She didn’t have to worry about waiting on lines or the extra stress of booking reservations for restaurants months in advance. 

      “We’re here! Yay!” Melody exclaimed, spinning and jumping around her mother.   

   “Is this your happy place, my little songbird?” Chloe asked as they all got on line.

             “Happy place! Happy as can be!”   

      “Good. Me too, sweetie.”

                Chloe turned to smile at Beca, who was beaming, looking beautiful as always. They didn’t have to wait online for long and walked right into the park within thirty minutes. 

       “You’re cute when you smile.” Chloe told her, giving her cheek a kiss.

  “I am a badass. A creature of the night. I am not _cute_.” Beca hissed, blushing.

          “Oh, shut up, you so are. We’re only here for two minutes and you’re already smiling. That’s the magic of Disney, babe.”

         “Mama! Miss Be’a! Showtime!” Melody exclaimed, pointing towards the castle.

   “Ooh, that’s right, Mellie! Come on Beca, you will _love_ this.” Chloe gushed, and without giving Beca a chance to say anything, pulled her towards the people surrounding the empty stage.

       Every other hour the Disney characters put on a show to welcome the people to the theme park.  

    It was Chloe’s favorite moment of the park, watching her childhood play out on stage. Disneyworld was her happy place—during her darkest hours, she found comfort in re-watching her favorite movies and feeling Melody move around in her womb. There was something wonderful about disappearing for an hour or two, filling her head with songs of her past, and then coming back ready to take on the day.

         She didn’t realize she was crying until Beca squeezed her arm, “You okay, Chlo?” She asked, looking at her with concern.

      “Happy tears, baby.” 

  Beca smiled at her, warm, loving, and accepting. Chloe still had to pitch herself that her old friend was standing before her. Nights she’d spent crying over the younger woman, refusing to give up the hope that she’d never see her again. She would always be grateful to Ashley and Jessica for reaching out.

      Chloe felt a tug on her sweater and looked down at her daughter, who was beaming. The short program was over, and people were filing out.

       “Where do you want to go next, songbird?”

  “Moana! Can we see Moana?” 

          Beca gave her a confused look, “Who is that, kiddo? I’m sorry, I’m not up to speed with this kind of stuff.”

       Melody’s eyes widened in shock. Chloe laughed at her reaction, smiling as Beca listened intently to her daughter’s excited ramblings. 

      The rest of the day went by in a blur. Chloe tried to remember the last time she was this blissfully happy. They didn’t have a plan, just a desire to spend in each other’s company—and it made Chloe’s heart giddy.  

     They visited Moana and Belle and Tomorrowland and Hollywood Studios. Chloe watched as Beca and Melody became closer, practically swooning at every interaction. They splurged money on cute knickknacks for the Bella’s and t-shirts and stuffed toys.  

   Chloe adored how easily Beca stood up to the plate and took care of her sweet Melody. It made her heart grow three sizes.

     Chloe wanted to live the rest of her day in complete bliss, when she suddenly remembered a horrible mistake she made earlier that morning. She tried to convince herself that she could handle it, have her head clear for this one special moment, but if she didn’t get any help into her body soon, she didn’t want Beca seeing her dark side. 

       “Chloe, what’s wrong?” 

    They were eating a late lunch because Melody was craving corn-dogs. Beca didn’t mind paying this time, and Chloe was grateful.

    The red-head winced. Would Beca think of her as any different for taking her medicine? Melody wasn’t aware of her mother, and she planned to keep it that way. Only a few of the Bellas knew, as they had extra stashes at their respective homes if she ever went over.

      “Do you mind distracting my baby for a minute?” Chloe barely whispered, anxiously looking in her purse.

      “Chlo—,”

   “— _Please_ , Becs.” She must have looked disheveled right now. With her hair wild, forehead sweaty, and hands shaking, she should have taken a break before she let things get this bad.

        Beca nods. She gently taps Melody’s shoulder, who was blissfully unaware and hyper-focused on the environment around her, and said, “Hey kid, look, it’s Alice and The Mad-Hatter.”

       “Yah!”

     Chloe wanted to cry at how beautiful the scene before her was.

         Taking a deep breath, Chloe thankfully found her medicine—groaning at how it was the last one in the packet—and popped the pill in her mouth. She blindly searched for Beca’s soda and took a big gulp.

      Chloe took a few deep breaths, leaning back in her chair.

  She could feel her brain losing it for just a minute, fog clouding the front of her eyes and blinding her. Then, thankfully, everything snapped back into place.

    She let out a deep breath.

      “You have such a gorgeous family.” A voice brought her back to reality, and Chloe saw an elderly couple smiling warmly at them. “How long have you two been together?”

   Luckily, Beca spoke for her. “Thank you. W-we, um,” She stuttered, looking back at her best friend. “Seven years. Married for three.” She anxiously whispered ‘sorry’ to Chloe, and ‘word vomit’.

       “That’s wonderful, and such a beautiful miracle came from this too,” one of the elderly woman pinched Melody’s cheeks, who was lapping up the attention. “We’re sorry to bother you, we saw you both all day wherever we went. The way you smiled and looked at each other reminded of us in our youth.”

      The wheels in Chloe’s head started to tick, as she saw the rings on both of the woman’s fingers, and tears started to glisten in her eyes. They must have been seventy, or even eighty, but their love never faded away.

     For a while, she hoped Tom would be her forever. He was everything a perfect man strived to be: brave, confident, loving. He respected women and treated everyone with kindness. They been an on and off fling all throughout college, until they became serious Chloe’s final year, and while it was the best time of her life, she realized much later that something was missing.

    Beca had distanced herself from her. Whether it was intentional or not, Chloe would always hold onto the guilt that she never reached out. Chloe always thought of Beca as her closest friend. The girl she’d trust with her darkest secrets. The girl she’d go to if she had the worst day imaginable. The girl she’d envision as her bridesmaid.

      But ever since her arrival, her heart caught these strange feelings, and she had no idea what to make of them. She was scared and anxious and shy around her. Beca was unpredictable, always has been.

         “Well, we wish you darlings the best of luck. And we’re sorry to bother you. Again.” The woman’s partner giggled, her smile bright. They walked away to their table and Chloe felt a comforting hand on her thigh.

        “Are you with me?” Beca whispered gently, laying her head on Chloe’s shoulder.

 “Yeah. I’m with you.”

       “Welcome back, sweetheart.” Beca’s tender voice nearly made Chloe bawl her eyes out, as she hasn’t had anyone look after her like this in a long while.

       She knew they still had a lot to discuss. She knew Beca had her own insecurities about her absence and needed to explain herself in the most honest way possible. And she knew Beca would definitely question her about the medicine when they got home.

     But for now, Chloe lived in this moment, with Beca back in her life (for good, hopefully), and her sweet little Melody.  


	6. The New Beca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Chloe in Beca’s life again makes her situation a little brighter. Being assured that her love for Chloe is good and pure makes things even better. Taking care of an adorable toddler is just an added bonus.

      “Beca, add two cards from the pile. I’m changing the color to… blue.”

  “Oh, fuck me.” The DJ grumbled, rolling her eyes at the giggling girl.

        “You’re not my type.” Emily teased, winking. Amy snickered.

   The three girlfriends were playing Uno at Lilly’s bar, when the stoic former Bella had found an old pack of cards in her office. It was great bonding material for them since they needed to regroup and catch up.

       “I know what Beca’s type is. Red-haired and with a kid.”

 “Amy, I will _bite_ you.”

          “Kinky.”

    Emily covered her mouth with her stash of cards to hide her giggles. “Sheesh, I really missed you two. It’s been a long three years.”

      “I can only imagine.” Amy said, placing down a card with the number four on it but changing the color to green, instead of blue. 

      “How has college been since we left? You’re going to be in your Senior year next fall, right?” Beca asked.

      Emily frowned, shaking her head sadly. “…ever since we lost the Worlds, college has been the last place I ever wanted to be.” Amy and Beca stopped looking at their cards, giving each other a concerned glance. “The Bellas became a laughing stock. I… haven’t been writing music since.” 

       “Oh, Ems…” Beca worried, reaching across the table for her hand, “Just because we sucked ass at the Worlds doesn’t mean you have to give up your dream in running the Bellas.”

     “It just wasn’t the same without you,” Emily sighed, “I tried, so damn hard to get a new generation of Bellas rolling… but everyone said the same thing. They didn’t want to be a part of a group that publicly disrespected the President.”  

    “How long are Gail and John going to hang THAT over our heads?” Amy muttered, flushing red with embarrassment.

        “Depression hit really hard, after that. I skipped class. I partied more. I had to take a semester off due to medical leave. It wasn’t until I heard the news that Chloe was pregnant with Melody that I packed my bags and moved in with Cynthia Rose.”

        Beca eyes her curiously, “When DID Chloe announce that she was pregnant?”

   “Four months or so, after the Worlds. Apparently, she was conceived the night we lost.”

           Beca sighed, thinking of the bond between Melody and Chloe, “At least something good happened that night. Melody’s the best thing that ever happened to her.”

      “To all of us, actually. That little girl brought us together without even realizing it.” Emily smiled.

       “You can say that again. I hope time will ease our blunder and she’ll be able to resurrect the Bellas when she goes to Barden.” Amy mumbled.

        “Melody will be a great leader.”

   Beca smiled lovingly at Emily, “We don’t have to wait until Melody to revolutionize acapella. You have every right to go back, darling.”

      Emily shakes her head, “When I’m off medical leave, I’ll think about it, okay?”

  Beca squeezes her hand. “That’s all I ask.”    

        Lilly came over with a gentle smile on her face, refilling their drinks with either water or soda. She affectionately pats Emily’s head and sticks her tongue out at Beca.

   (Though Lilly never verbally says her feelings about her fellow Bellas, it was clear to anyone that she cared for their well-being and will stop at nothing to always accommodate all of their needs.)

       “The feelings mutual.” She chuckled.   

      After another round of cards, with Amy throwing in a plus four towards Beca and Emily changing the color yet again, Emily clicked her tongue to get Beca’s attention.

     “How was it being with Chloe for the day?”

 A cheeky smile plastered itself onto Amy's lips, “Yes, give us _all_ the details, short-stack.”

         Beca rolled her eyes, blushing madly. “It was… fine. A-a bit awkward, at first, but then being with her I was reminded of how much I missed her company,” She shakes her head, “She’s changed so much, you guys.”

       “Her boyfriend left her the second he found out she was pregnant and then DIED in a car accident two years later. I’d be messed up too.” Emily shuddered, “Chloe’s the most wonderful, amazing human being in the world. She didn’t deserve any of that.”

     “Were you there for most of it?” Beca asked.

   “I was the one who drove her to the hospital with Aubrey. She was so scared that night, until she held Melody in her arms,” Emily explained, teary eyed. “It was like all the shit we went through meant nothing once Melody opened her eyes.”

        Beca sighed, placing her cards on the table and her head in her hands, “Fuck. I still feel like such a jerk.”

       “You can’t keep beating yourself up like this, Beca,” Amy frowned, patting her arm, “We all respected your decision to leave. We knew that staying would have been too much for you. Everyone was hurting then.”

    “No, I know _that_ ,” Beca replied, swallowing thickly, “I-I’m… talking about something else. Something that’s been hanging over my head for years.”

      “You can trust us with anything, Becs.” Emily assured her.

   There was a pause. Then, Beca took a deep breath.

   “When I was in college, I struggled with my sexuality and identity. Amy’s the only other human being that knows about this—and to an extent, Lilly, because I trust her not to say anything—and I knew I had the Bellas for emotional support, but I was still stuck in a bad place. I thought I was dating Jesse because I loved him. He was safe. He treated me well. I was convinced he would be my forever. But then… there was always someone holding me back from that. Someone my whole heart and soul wanted to be with, but I was so fucking scared.”

     “Chloe.” Amy said, sharing a knowing look with Emily.

 “Yeah. I think it was love at first sight, but I didn’t realize my feelings for her until it was too late. Seeing her date around and be with other guys hurt me so much. I tried to convince myself that these feelings would go away, because they were wrong and sinful. That it would never happen and I deserve to be in hell.”

          “Beca, no…” Emily mumbled, this time she was the one who reached out for her.

  Beca waved her hands, “Of course, I don’t think that way anymore. Back then, my feelings for Chloe consumed my entire being. I was so lost and stuck in my head I never gave her the true love that she deserved. I never knew that she was struggling with these same feelings for me.”

      “Oh, it was bad, Beca. Even if Chloe never openly said it, all of us knew. Your name was always tumbling off her lips faster than any of ours. Your well-being was always put first. She always let you speak and listened to your ideas. Chloe loved you.”

      “ _Loves_ ,” Emily corrected, a gentle smile on her face, “Now that you’re back, you have a chance to experience what it’s like to love her again.”

     Beca sniffed, clenching and unclenching her hands together, “I want to treat her right. I want to remind her that every day she’s beautiful and deserves all the happiness in the world. I-I want to be her favorite person again, to give myself completely to her, but I’m so fucking scared. I don’t want to fuck everything up like I always do,” Beca lowered her head. “I missed my chance three years ago. I-I don’t want to make the same mistake again.”

       “You won’t, you have an army of Bellas on your side,” Amy assured her, patting her arm, “The second you let the past go, the sooner you get to have a future with Chloe. You two deserve each other. It may have taken you both longer to realize it, but it was bound to happen. Give your heart a break from beating itself up to love Chloe again. You’re not disgusting or a monster for having these feelings—it’s beautiful. It’s amazing that you’re so open and accepting of yourself now, Beca. And as your best friend, I’m so proud of you that you have come to terms with them. You’ve really grown up these last three years.” 

      Beca smiled tearfully, wiping her eyes, “Y-you… really think Chloe and I can make this work?”

      “Give her time to realize it on her own,” Emily reasoned, “I believe in soulmates. And I’m convinced that Chloe is yours. Whether it’s platonic love or romantic love, you two deserve to have each other in your lives. Anyone who has a brain knows that.”

        “Thanks, you two.”

   “Anytime, love.” Amy said, and Emily nodded. “We’re always here whenever you need us.”

            Beca leaned her head comfortably on Amy’s shoulder, who gently patted her head. The older woman the placed her second to last card, excitedly shouting “UNO!”, much to Emily’s annoyance.

     “I once had a capybara named Uno.” Lilly had said, mysteriously popping up behind them. 

  Beca laughed. She laughed, and snickered, and snorted so much until her sides hurt. It was the most random thing her friend had ever uttered, but it was what Beca needed to hear. And, letting herself forget about the past for once in her life, she felt worlds better.

 

* * *

 

         “So, I noticed you were getting pretty cozy with Beca at breakfast this morning.” Stacie teased, winking at her best friend. The girls have decided to make a new tradition where they would all meet up at _Purgatory_ for the morning, discuss their plans for the day, and then carry on. The main attraction that morning was watching Beca uncharacteristically compliment Chloe every chance she got, all the while Chloe was oblivious to the major heart eyes Beca was giving her. 

     (They are so in love with each other, it’s disgustingly cute.)

      “I forgot how much I missed her hugs.” Chloe mumbled shyly. “She’s really a cuddly teddy bear when she wants to be.”

      “She’s only like that with you,” Stacie hummed, picking up her nail clipper, “Even when we were in college. Beca stayed away from physical contact like the plague.”

     “Ye-yeah, well. Lilly’s like that sometimes.”

  Stacie gave her a look, “Lilly is the second coming of Satan.”   

      Chloe puffed out her cheeks. Stacie laughed.

  “How was she, though? That first night with you?”

            “After the initial shock of her finding out that Melody’s my daughter, she didn’t wake up again until late in the afternoon. The emotional distress from the journey until then just wore her out,” Chloe said in a sad tone, “She had a panic attack when she woke up. Didn’t calm down until I sang to her.”

         Stacie rubbed her stomach, “...oh, Beca. I heard from Amy that she quit her job because her clients were giving her a hard time. And that she had gone through a rough patch.”

    “Was she suicidal?” Chloe asked in a quiet voice.

    “If I had to guess. But she seems to be in a better place now. I can tell that you’re really helping her.”

      “She tried to push away from me, those first hours. I gave her time. I-I want nothing more than to see her smile and laugh. A part of me wants things to be the way they were, but…”

        Stacie leaned over to place a gentle hand on Chloe’s, “Rome wasn’t built in a day, honey. You’ve been through hell. So has Beca. Let this reunion be the perfect opportunity to mend the distance between you two.” 

      “Is it weird that my emotions are that I want to laugh and cry, all at once? Like, my world has turned to shit, but suddenly she’s back and everything makes sense,” Chloe shakes her head, “My feelings are a mess. Sometimes I want to hug her and never let her go, and then other times I want to punch her stupid face.”

      Stacie chuckled.  “Well, let’s settle this question—do you want her to be a part of Melody’s life?”

        Chloe let out a grumble, “Yes, but I’m not sure in what sense. It’s… been so long since Melody and I have had a companion.” 

    “Your focus right now should be work, Melody, and the wedding. Let your relationship with Beca fall naturally as it should. Don’t give yourself a headache over this.”

     Chloe was quiet for a moment. Then, “When we were out at Disney the other day, I almost had an episode. I didn’t take my anti-depressants that morning and was starting to feel queasy. I-I urged Beca to distract my sweet Melody so I could take my pills, and she did so without question. It was probably the most genuine thing anyone has done for me. It made me feel things—warm and fuzzy—right here.” Chloe described, pointing to her chest.

        “She’s a keeper,” Stacie nodded, making Chloe blush. “Call it what you will—fate, destiny—,”

     “—a reunion.” Chloe gave her a dead-panned look.

   “But she came. Beca could have easily said no when Amy told her. She’s here, ready and willing to accept the love that you’re going to give her. I’d hold onto her for as long as you can, no matter what condition she’s in.”   

      Chloe drew out a breath. “I needed to hear that.”

  “I know.”

         They giggled knowingly at each other. Then without warning, Stacie felt a hard kick against her ribs and she winced. Stacie warily rubbed the side of her belly, soothing her baby.

     “Any day now.” Chloe assured, placing a comforting hand on the spot where her baby kicked. “How are you, really?”

      “Besides my constant mood swings, the need to pee, and the demand for weird food cravings at 3:00 am, I’m fine.” Stacie grunts. “Please tell me it was like this when you were pregnant with Melody.”

      Chloe smiled, resting her head on Stacie’s stomach, “It was, baby. But trust me—once this little bug is out, the whole thing will be worth it. It’s going to be the most special moment of your life.”

     For whatever reason, Stacie felt herself getting emotional. “Moments like this I just think back to what that bastard John said. T-that… in three years’ time, we’ll all be pregnant and have babies soon. I-I took that personally because I knew I had a lot of sex in college. A-and I had this huge ass fear that when I’m pregnant, I wouldn’t know who the baby’s father is.”

        Chloe sighed, “John was a misogynistic, racist, homophobe. He hated us and wanted us to see us fail. Our lives meant nothing to his, and you shouldn’t have taken what he said personally. Because, heck, look at where you are now. A loving fiancée. A beautiful home. A baby, made out of love. You’ve got it made, sweetheart,” Chloe squeezed her arm lovingly, “You’re smarter and more beautiful than you give yourself credit for.”

       “Y’know, this is weird. Usually I’m the one comforting you.”

   “It’s about time I repaid the favor. For all those times you and Bree took care of me.” Chloe assured, pressing a loving kiss on Stacie’s cheek. 

      Stacie hummed happily, “Where’s Melody and Beca today?”

  “Melody’s off having a playdate with her Aunt Flo. And Beca’s… oh!” Chloe murmured, receiving a text from the brunette that she was home already. Chloe’s cheeks flushed. “She’s home.”

    “Well, don’t leave her hanging. Go get your girl, Beale.” 

  “S-shut up.”

         “You know it’s truuuue.”

   “Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Chloe asked. Stacie doesn’t have a job at the moment, as she decided to be a stay at home mom and take care of her baby. Aubrey’s position at The Lodge sustains them both well enough.

      “I’ll binge some Netflix, pig out in the fridge, or take a nap. Maybe do all at once. I’ve got the rest of the afternoon planned.” Stacie grinned, getting up so she could walk Chloe towards the door.

    “Must be nice.” Chloe giggled, giving her cheek a kiss. “Bye, text me if you need anything.”

   “Stop stalling! Get out of here.” Stacie replied, giving her a friendly shove out her front door.  

           Chloe shook her head at her friend and left, getting into her mini-van. 

    As she drove home, she thought about how everything has changed since the Bellas reunion began. How fun it was to have everyone together. How much they’ve grown in the last three years compared to when she knew them in college. Their world seemed so limited and unproblematic then. 

       A small part of Chloe wished that she was still stuck in that past, where they were all so innocent and unaware of the future before them.

      And yet…

     Chloe drove up to her home, smiling softly at Beca waving at her through the window. 

      Chloe realized then that all the heartache she went through in her youth was worth it, because she got to come home to _this_.

       (Whatever this was—Chloe wasn’t sure yet—but she wanted to hold onto it forever.)

   “Welcome home. God, I missed you today.” She said with a blush, opening her arms wide for a hug.

     Chloe smiled and melted into Beca’s strong and loving arms. “I never want to be separated from you again.” She uttered shamelessly, “All day I just kept on thinking when I’d come home to you.” 

    “We’re so dramatic,” Beca chuckled, resting her forehead on Chloe’s. The red-head moved her hands up Beca’s neck and casually rested them on the shaved part of her hair, scratching it mindlessly. It was honestly the most Sapphic thing that’s ever happened to Beca, as she tried to hold back a moan of pleasure.

     (She was so fucking gay, it was ridiculous.)

    “How was your day?” Chloe asked wearing a gentle smile, giggling.

    “Hmm, good. I hung out with Amy and Emily for lunch. Played poker, Uno, solitaire. Spending time with them made me realize how much I really missed those girls.”

      Chloe nodded, “I feel the same way too. I’m so glad we really managed to pull off this reunion. I-I was so worried that…” She trialed off, her hand drooping from Beca’s neck.

     “That I wouldn’t be here?” Beca eased gently, holding onto her tighter. “I’m honestly glad Amy dragged my ass out of bed for this. Otherwise I wouldn’t be here taking care of you and Melody.”  She shyly motioned around the kitchen and living room. “I kinda cleaned up around here for you while you were out.”

        Oh gods, she was so wonderful that Chloe wanted to cry. “Oh Becs, you didn’t have to—,”

   “You’re offering up your hospitality. I might as well make my stay easier on you, babe.” Beca assured her with a blush, “Take a load off your shoulders.” Beca’s hands wrapped around Chloe’s waist as she released her own, using them to wipe the tears out from her eyes. “Chlo, silly goose. Why are you crying?”

        “I don’t know!” She blubbered, hiding her face in her hands, “Ever since the Bellas came back into my life, my emotions have been all out of whack. Th-there’s just so much going on and everyone is growing up, and I’m so happy that we’re all together again.” Chloe shook her head, “And you… you’re changing so much. It’s such a wonderful change—you’re taking care of me and you’re so loving and it’s a bit overwhelming. But I love this.”

       “I’m happy too, sweetheart,” Chloe swooned at the affectionate pet name. She began again, “I promised myself something that day, when we went to Disneyworld. That for whatever time we have together, I’m going to make it count. Whatever I can do to make your life easier, I would. Whether it’s… babysit Melody, take you out to dinner, clean the kitchen… anything you want. I made a promise to myself that I’ll never abandon you ever again. Because in this life Chlo, whatever comes next—you’re the gal I want by my side for it.”

        Tears freely fell down Chloe’s cheeks now, as she buried her face in Beca’s chest. 

         They held onto each other until Chloe’s tears dried, and Beca peppered affectionate kisses on her cheeks. Then, cheekily, Beca tickled Chloe’s sides so she no longer had a reason to cry. It’s been ages since Chloe actually laughed—wholeheartedly, so freely—and she tried pushing Beca away from her.  

     This Beca was so different from the one she used to know. She was open with her feelings. Protective. Kind. Loving. Everything that the old Beca used to be, sure, but… there seemed to be a weight lifted from her shoulders.

       Free. Whatever it was, Beca seemed freer and Chloe loved her for it.

       The New Beca had arrived and she was here to stay.

    They would have held onto each other longer but the front door opened, revealing Melody and her Aunt Flo.

       “Mama’s home!” The little girl shrieked, bouncing towards her. “I missed you, mama!”

      “I missed you too, baby. Did you have fun with Aunt Flo today?” Chloe asked as she cradled her, giving her an affectionate snuggle. Beca squeezed Melody’s arm in greeting, smiling at her.

       “Yah-huh!”

       “You two look comfy.” Flo smirked, nodding at how close Beca and Chloe were standing. “Settling in fine, amiga?”

        “Better than any other five-star hotel I’ve stayed at,” Beca eased, making Chloe blush again. “I’d leave a good review on yelp.”

          Chloe stuck out her tongue.

    Flo smiled and gave Chloe a one-sided hug, “I still don’t know how you do it, Chlo. I was just with this little bug for a day and I’m exhausted. You’re one hard-working mama. We’re all so proud of you. In my country, plenty of mamas are younger than you and they have even more children with absent fathers. You’d be an inspiration to them.”

      “Isn’t she amazing?” Beca asked with a dreamy smile.   

      “Keep it in your pants, Becs.” Flo stage-whispered, giggling. “Well, I better go. I’ve got a hot date tonight. Adios!”

        They said their goodbyes and Melody hopped out of Chloe’s arms over to the living room. Beca and Chloe shared a gentle smile before hugging each other again, their hearts happy and full.

 

* * *

 

     “Maternal” wouldn’t be a phrase Beca would describe herself as, but ever since Melody came into her life, she was thrown into a metaphorical parent-in-training boot camp. 

    The little toddler kept her on her toes. She was witty, energetic, and always craved attention. Had Beca met this girl three months ago she’d never give her a second glance, because Beca “I Hate Kids” Mitchell would have thrown herself out the window.

    But now, it was ironic that her whole world—she felt like her universe had been flipped on its head three days ago—revolved around a tiny ball of sunshine. 

   Perhaps it was because a part of her wanted Chloe to see that she’s changed. That whatever their relationship became, she was ready to dive in head first. That she had her feet planted in Chloe’s heart and she was never letting go. Or maybe it was because faster than any of the Bellas she’s grown to love over the years, Melody broke down her walls within just an hour of entering her life.

      Who was Beca Mitchell prior to arriving in the Orlando airport? She had no idea. She was _gone,_ like the Beca who lost the Worlds three years ago. 

     And Beca wouldn’t have it any other way. (She didn’t think Chloe was complaining either.)

     A soft whimper reached Beca’s ears as she abruptly stopped drinking, realizing that it came from Melody’s room. She had trouble sleeping and decided that this was a good distraction for her; her heart hammered in her chest as she worried for Melody’s well-being.

       “Kid?” She inquired, after putting her cup of milk down and appearing before the toddler’s bedroom door.

      There was Melody, hunched over with blankets morphing her tiny body. She clutched a Pikachu plushie close to her chest.

      “M-miss Be’a,” She whimpered, reaching out for her, “T-there’s a _monstah_ under my bed.”

      “Oh, sweetheart,” Beca cooed, kneeling beside her. “The big bad monster isn’t going to hurt you, I promise.” Where was this coming from? Normally, Beca would completely dismiss the child and tell them it was just the house settling.

   (Monster or no monster, Beca was going to kick its hypothetical balls for scaring her sweet Melody. The _bastard_.)

         “I-it’s the monstah from the movie I watched at Auntie Flo’s house. I-It followed me!” She babbled, and Beca internally cursed Flo for being so careless. 

     “The monster is more afraid of you than you are of it, baby. You gotta let them know that you’re braver.”   

        “You’re a big kid. You tell ‘em to go away.” She mumbled, burying her face in Beca’s chest.

     There was a gentle knock at the door. “Everything okay?” It was Chloe.

     Beca felt her heart jump into her throat at how beautiful she is in her robe, showing off her skin and figure.

         “Melody’s a little spooked. Everything is fine,” Beca assured, rubbing the toddler’s back, “Hey kiddo, did you ever hear the story of how your mother convinced me to join the Barden Bellas?”

        “I wanna hear you tell it!” She exclaimed, making the two women laugh.

        Beca gave Melody an affectionate kiss on her cheek, “Seven years ago, I was a freshman at Barden University. It wasn’t my first choice. I wanted to be in the music business, go to LA or Hollywood to start my career. But, naturally, a wrench was thrown into my plans the second I set foot on that campus. Have you ever seen pictures of your mother back when she was in college? Oh, she was so beautiful Melody. Still is. She had all the boys swooning over her.”

     Melody scrunched up her nose, “Boys are icky.”

     Chloe smiled at her, “Well, can’t argue with that.”

   “Your mother and Aunt Bree were trying to get their acapella group up and running. They struggled to find girls who had the talent and determination, and I probably made the situation even worse. I thought it was lame, at first. I wasn’t interested.”

      “Aubrey was so unnecessarily hard on you that day,” Chloe giggled, “I think she was intimidated.”

      “Intimidated? By me?” Beca scoffed.

      “She would never admit it, but she feared you’d replace her. She saw potential in you. But Aubrey, being the controlling crazy bird that she is, took all her frustrations out on you.”

     “Huh,” Beca smiled, everything making sense in her mind now. “Anyway, several days after, your mother ambushed me in the showers after hearing me sing. It was probably the most humiliated I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

     “Hey, I got you to join the Bellas, didn’t I?”

      “With your bribery and good looks.” Beca teased. “I’ve got it memorized.” She adds, gesturing towards Chloe’s body.

      “Is that a complaint or a compliment?”

      “Interpret that as you want.”

   Melody watched their interactions like a tennis match, her head bouncing back and forth with a huge smile on her face. Her heart felt warm as she immediately decided that she loved Beca, and the way the older woman took care of her mama.

     “What happened after, mama?” Melody asked Chloe.

      “Well, she came to the auditions my darling. And even though it wasn’t a song the others had to rehearse, she still blew us all away with her talent. The rest, as they say, is history. Beca’s been the most important person in my life ever since.”

    “The feelings mutual, Chlo.” Beca said endearingly, a loving smile on her face.

     Melody snuggled closer to Beca, feeling safe in her embrace. “Can you stay with me, Miss Be’a?”

      “My love, your bed is too small to fit the both of you.”

     “Then can we all snuggle in _your_ bed?”

    (Oh, this kid is good. Really good.)

             Chloe sputtered, “W-well, I suppose it’s big enough—,”

        “Yay!” Melody squealed, the monster under her bed forgotten, as she grabbed Beca’s hand and dragged her over to her mother’s bed. 

       Beca noticed Chloe’s hesitation as Melody flopped into the larger bed, quickly curling up and falling asleep, her soft and gentle snores comforting to Beca’s ears.

           “Hey. You okay?”

   “I-I-I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered, a blush forming on her cheeks. “It’s been a while since I’ve had someone in bed with me. I know Melody needs you. B-but I’m a little nervous.”

      Beca understood. “I’ll just be here to comfort you both, nothing more. I promise—I won’t touch you anywhere below the waist.”

    “Thank you, Becs.” Chloe breathed, “I feel so silly, requesting that of you.”

     “Don’t be. Baby steps, Chlo,” Beca assured, taking her hand as they climbed into bed together. Melody immediately snuggled closer to her mama, wrapping her tiny hands on Chloe’s neck and her curls finding their way on Chloe’s face. It was so adorable Beca almost cried. Carefully, Beca traced her hands on Chloe’s cheeks and took all the pieces of hair away, revealing her best friends tired eyes.

       She seemed calm down with her touch, letting out a breathy sigh of content. 

  But before Beca could drift off to sleep as well, there was something on her mind she needed to ask of Chloe. “…Chloe, you don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to, but… that day when we went to Disney. You told me to distract Melody because you needed to take your medication. I-I need to ask… as a best friend… are they prescribed or you received them under the counter?”

      “Prescribed,” Chloe reveals sleepily, “I was… hospitalized, one year ago Becs. It was a really dark time in my life. They help stop me from getting to that point again.”

         “You don’t have to talk about it now, Chlo.”

     “I won’t. Another time, okay baby? Not when there are little ears listening.”

            “Okay,” Beca said, relieved. “A-and… Chloe? I need to tell you something else.”

        “Hmm?”

             Beca swallowed thickly, “I’m a lesbian, Chloe.”

        Chloe’s eyes opened and they watered. She let out a strange sound that was a mix between a laugh and a hiccup and scooched over so she could place a sloppy kiss on Beca’s forehead.

    “I was wondering when you were going to tell me,” She giggled, rubbing noses with her, “So that way I can come out to you as well. I’m pansexual. I-I’m, attracted to all genders. Non-binary. Male. Female. As long as they love me, I don’t care.”

           “That’s so progressive of you, baby,” Beca said tearfully, “Hopefully by the time Melody’s our age, none of this will matter. She will be able to love and decide who her partner will be without worrying about any labels.”

       “I think about that as a mother every damn day, Becs.” Chloe agreed, smiling down at her daughter, “All I want is for her to be happy.”

          “And she is, you’re doing a fantastic job raising her. She’s the happiest little girl I know. You’ve got nothing to worry about, darling.” She beamed, eyes filled with all the love in the world, “I’m so fucking proud of you.”

          Chloe wiped her eyes, overwhelmed with emotion as she was unable to say anything more. Instead, she placed another loving kiss on Beca’s face, silently thanking her, over and over. The two women snuggled closer to each other, precious cargo resting comfortably in between them both, and happily drifted off to sleep without the weight of the world on their shoulders.

      And for one, perfect moment in her life, Beca was at peace.

         She wasn’t afraid anymore.

   (She was going to love Chloe with every fiber of her being from then on.) 


	7. The Bellas Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas go out on a much needed 'me time' day. Chloe tries to figure out her feelings for Beca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing this at 1am so apologies if there are any grammar errors or wonky paragraphs. I just wanted to get this filler/fluffy chapter out for ya'll bc its been sitting in my drafts for a week. (next chapter I have something important and exciting coming up, so I wanted this one to be more light-hearted.) 
> 
> as always, thank you all for the kudos and comments on this story! this is basically my love-letter to bechloe so I'm really grateful you're all enjoying it. hope you all have a lovely morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are in the world.  
> ~nikki

> **_"That's all they really want_ **   
>  **_Some fun_ **   
>  **_When the working day is done_ **   
>  **_Oh girls, they wanna have fun_ **   
>  **_Oh girls just wantna have fun" -Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper_ **

* * *

      Chloe felt an arm drape over her as she slowly woke up, confused by her surroundings for a second. A body snuggled closer, mumbling her name sleepily, and it was then that Chloe became at ease.

      In that moment, Chloe was utterly and completely consumed by Beca. She wasn’t opposed. Her scent, her hair, her warmth. It was nice, to be so close to her again—and so pleasantly familiar. They’ve slept in the same bed dozens of times before. Long nights studying for final exams and mid-terms, coming up with mixes for competitions or just hanging out because one couldn’t stand being without the other.  

     This time, Chloe was certain that something had changed between them because of last night. They were so earnest with each other, so open to talk about their feelings, that Chloe knew there was no going back from here.

    Whatever this relationship was—how it blossomed and they fell in place together so quickly—Beca was going all in for it. She was doing everything she can to make up for the years they’ve lost.

    The thought made Chloe so happy she’d burst out crying on cue.  

    Beca let out a gentle grunt as she snuggled closer, pawing at Chloe’s hair, causing her to giggle. If any of the Bellas saw them all cuddly like this, they’d tease Beca for eons and never live it down.

     “Chlo, turn off the sun.” Beca mumbled in her dreary tone.

      “Not physically possible, Becs.” She giggled, turning over so Beca’s face was blocked from the large window. “Good morning.”

     “No.” She whined, yawning.

     “Good lord, you’re just like Melody—probably worse. That kid loves her beauty sleep,” Jokingly, Chloe added, “Sometimes I wonder how she’s related to me.”   

      “Gee. Red hair, blue eyes, human form of sunshine and rainbows. She must be adopted. What a hell of a plot twist.”

      Chloe playfully shoved Beca’s shoulder. “You goof.”  

     Beca opened her eyes and smiled lazily.

     “There she is,” Chloe beamed, taking pieces of hair out of Beca’s face and placing a loving kiss on her cheek. “Hey.”

    “Hey.” Beca replied. “This is nice, Chlo. Being this close to you.”

    Chloe hummed in agreement, absentmindedly drawing circles on Beca’s shoulder blade.

    “I hope we get to share more mornings like this.” Beca mumbled shyly, causing Chloe to squeeze her shoulder tight.

    “Glad we’re on the same page.” She said cheekily, giving Beca another playful kiss on her cheek. 

     “I-it’s not—you don’t find that weird?” Beca wondered.

     “Why would I find that weird?”

      “W-well, I mean. It was cute when we were in college. We’re older now. You have a daughter. I’m—,”

        “Very true. But, I don’t see a problem with this or find it weird. Having you in bed with me… helped me sleep, last night. I felt so safe and at peace with you.”  

     Beca’s face twisted emotionally, “Really, Chlo?” She leaned their foreheads together, “You fucking sap.” 

      “Oh you’re just as cheesy, shut the front door.” Chloe giggled. Beca pinched the sides of Chloe’s robe causing her to shriek, and jokingly push her away. They both sighed heavenly, finding comfort in each other, and Chloe was feeling so hyper aware of the moment before her.

       They were so sleepy hadn’t noticed Amy appearing at Chloe’s bedroom door, or tiny Melody hurdling toward them at break-neck speed.

       “Mama!” Came the excited shout, making her way into Chloe’s arms and pushing all the covers off the floor. Flashes from a camera blinded Chloe for half a second, until she was faced with another head full of red hair.

       Then, “Amy, I swear if you save that photo to the Bellas WhatsApp, I will chop your arm off.” Beca was gone, tackling the larger Australian for her phone.

     “Oops.”

    “PATRICIA AMY HOBART! Give me that damn phone!”

     Chloe let out a bewildered chuckle, feeling loved in the tight embrace her daughter greeted her with. “Morning, mama!”

      “Good morning, my sweet songbird,” Chloe hummed, giving her a kiss. “Did you sleep well after you cuddled with us?”

       “Ya-huh. Bac-ca’s story was really nice, mama. Helped me sleep.”

       “Good. When did you get up, and—why is your Aunt Amy here, sweetheart?”      

        Melody just giggled in reply. 

       After trying relentlessly to get the phone out of Amy’s hand, Beca gave up, and was about to crawl back into bed besides Chloe. Amy grabbed her by the arm.

      “Oh no you don’t, Shawshank. You’ve had enough cuddles for one morning.” Beca whined, _actually whined_ , like a freaking toddler, reaching out to a pouting Chloe. “Bhloe, you two better be dressed in twenty minutes because we’re going out.”

       “Bhloe?” Beca mumbled in confusion, at the same time Chloe asked, “Out? Out where?”

      “The mall!” Melody chirped, “We’re doin’ tah—tah—what’re we doin’?”

      “Therapy shopping, it’s a mandatory Bellas Bonding session. Aubrey even took off work for this. She insisted.” 

      “Can I call in sick?” Beca bemoaned.

      “Oh come on Becs, it’ll be fun!” Chloe squealed.

      “Did you not learn what ‘mandatory’ means in college?”

      “Did your mother ever tell you to shut the fu—,” Chloe gave her a scathing look, motioning to Melody because of the vulgar word. “Fudge up.” Beca huffed, “See, that just doesn’t have a nice ring to it.”

     Amy coughed, “Whipped.”  

      Beca narrowed her eyes. “I’m going to count to ten, and you better be gone by the time I’m finished.” 

       “Ooh, I’m so scared, cap.”

      “ _One_.”   

      “I saved the photo onto the Bellas WhatsApp!” Amy exclaimed, and without further warning, she flew out of the room before Beca could grab her.  

      “Why am I even friends with that crazy lady,” Beca grumbled, nearly collapsing where she stood. Chloe giggled and, getting out of bed, walked over to pull her into a hug.

     “Because she’s your emotional support system and traveled with you to LA when no one else could,” Chloe reminded, her fingers tracing Beca’s arms. “I know she’s difficult, but she means well. And she loves you.”

      “I know. I’d be an idiot if I wasn’t appreciative of everything she’s done for me,” Beca hummed, “I just wanted a quiet morning with you. Five more minutes, tops.”

       Chloe smiled sweetly at her, “Well lucky for us, our reunion isn’t over yet. We have two and a half whole weeks’ worth of mornings to make up for today.”

      Beca beamed at her. “Thank you, Chlo.” She placed a gentle kiss on Chloe’s forehead.

     “Mama!” Melody chirped, hopping between them. “Shopping now, kisses later!”

     They chuckled at her. Chloe stole a kiss on Beca’s cheek once more before they separated, and they both went to change in their separate bathrooms.

 

 

       It was exhilarating, being in the same environment as her Bellas again. Chatting with them all as if no time has passed. Loving their company and feeling so safe with them like she had all those years ago. It was odd, yes, not having a competition to prepare for or a charity event to sing at but coming together for a wedding was a good reason as any to make new memories.

    Chloe couldn’t wait. She was already having so much fun in the car ride on the way to the mall. Beca sat in the front seat while she drove, playing the DJ. They had taken her mini-van because oddly, it was the biggest car that could easily fit all the Bellas without squishing. Jessica and Ashley’s nonsensical bickering filled the air while Cynthia Rose and Amy belted out lyrics to Ace of Base songs (I Saw The Sign was arguably number one). Emily looked pale as she was squished in between Flo and Lilly, (one was praying the rosary while the other spun a ninja star her hand – lord knows where she keeps it). Stacie was somehow sleeping throughout all this on Aubrey’s shoulder, who was fighting with Beca to change the station. And in the middle of it all sat her beloved Melody, on Beca’s lap, happy as a clam.

       They finally pulled up to the mall’s parking lot after being stuck in Orlando traffic for twenty minutes.

      “Okay kids, unbuckle those seatbelts.” Beca teased, making everyone collectively sigh with relief.

      “I certainly do not miss the road trips we used to take for competitions back in the day.” Amy grumbled, making sure to get out first.   

     “What? Oh, come on, they were fun!” Emily gushed.

     Amy glared at her, “Legacy, don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but you’re stupid.” 

     Emily stuck out her tongue.

    “Aunt Amy said a bad word!” Melody shrieked, pointing a tiny finger at her.

    “Stupid isn’t a bad word. It’s an adjective.” Amy’s voice dripped with sass, “Besides, you weren’t the one driving everyone’s tired and helpless asses home from every competition.”

     Beca rubbed her temples as Chloe locked the car and drifted closer toward her. “I can’t believe I’m babysitting a bunch of grown woman today.” 

     “Amy, you were the only one who volunteered because you called the rest of us too gay and unfit to get behind a wheel.” Cynthia Rose chuckled. “You brought this on yourself. We could have easily taken over.”

     “Says the girl who flew a plan and crashed it during pilot school.”  

    “That was one time!”  

     “GIRLS,” Chloe exclaimed, gathering everyone’s attention. “Okay, we’re here to have fun today. Not to argue or fight with each other. It’s been three years that we’ve all hung out, so Jessica, Ashley, and I agreed that having moments like this where we bond with each other before the wedding is so, _so_ important. I know… it’s a bit strange now because we’re all older and we have jobs and… I have a daughter,” she sniffed, smiling at Melody, who waved. “But there were nights where I imagined a day just like this and I would have given anything to be with you girls again. Now here we are. I am inside all of you—and it feels so good.”   

      There was an awkward silence. Then, Beca took a step forward.

     “Chloe’s right. Although the word choice could have gone a lot smoother,” She chuckled, “Now should be a time of celebration. We’re together again. We’re a family. And the only way any of this will work itself out is if we cooperate and listen to one another. I… made a promise to myself the night we got here that I’m going to use these next three weeks wisely to make up for all the time I lost with each and every one of you. We may not be the same Bellas three years ago, but it’s important to keep in mind that instead of dwelling on the past, we can also move forward, create new memories, and find our sound again.”      

        Chloe felt a surge of pride course through her. She grasped Beca’s shoulder, squeezing it tight.   

“I’m in,” Aubrey beamed, putting her hand in the center. Stacie followed. “Ladies, harmonize on ‘ah’.”  

     The sweet gesture brought Beca back to their humble beginnings as a group, when they couldn’t function properly or find their sound. Her Bellas joined in the circle, Melody included, with their arms stretched out and beaming smiles on their faces. The sound that escaped their lips was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time—but a new sense of hope seeped within Chloe’s veins. Laughter and excited chatter erupted from all the girls, as plans were made to visit stores and one bumbling Australian headed straight to the food court, Emily as her shadow.  

    Beca hung back to be with Melody and Chloe.

   “After you.” She said, extending her arms toward the door.

   “Such a gentle-woman.” Chloe peppered a big fat smooch on her cheeks.   

   Beca felt whole.

 

* * *

 

       They all had some much needed mani-pedis. Gorged on mall food that was far too expensive considering the quality of it. Spent hours walking and window-shopping until their feet were sore. Split off into pairs at a photo booth so they could capture silly moments and frame them later.    

     It was a paradise Beca found herself diving completely in. 

     All good things had to come to an end, so in true Bella fashion, Chloe had decided to finish off the night with a movie marathon at her place. Of course, the girls were beyond hyped for the idea. Beca would rather have a quiet night creating mixes, but she decided not to complain for Chloe’s sake.

    So, they all compiled back into Chloe’s mini-van and her humble abode. Four Disney movies and hours later, Beca found herself wedged in between Flo and Amy with Melody on her lap. Most of the girls by now were dozing off or sleeping.         

   In tired bliss, Beca smiled at how close her little family was now. It was amazing how after three years of separation they all continued on as if no time has passed. Though, it was important to note that they all recognize they’re different people than they used to be in college. Back then, they bonded through the sheer power music had to offer and won competition after competition. They thrived on caffeinated beverages and spent countless hours doing cardio workouts. They shared laughter. Tears.

    And now, they’re all back together—with one new member and another on the way. Melody wrapped the whole team together up nicely in a little bow, and Beca was certain Aubrey’s new baby would do the same. It was as if they were always meant to be here, so they could make new memories.  

    Beca couldn’t wait.  

   She grunted softly and rubbed her eyes as the credits finally rolled and shifted Melody’s weight onto her other leg. It was then she noticed they were down one Bella.

      “Hey, Legacy,” The brunette mumbled sleepily to Emily, “Where’s Chlo?”

      “Your wife stepped out an hour ago. Said she was going to get popcorn, but she never came back with the popcorn.”

      “She’s not my wife.” 

      “No, but you want her to be. The heart-eyes you’ve been giving her all day actually makes me wanna throw up.” Amy huffed, taking a long swig of her drink.

      “I’m sorry, last time I checked I didn’t hire a dating service.” Beca rubbed her temples.

      “You didn’t. We’re a charity, because you’re a useless lesbian.” Emily giggled. “Without us you wouldn’t be able to get past second base.” 

       “Mamacita here hasn’t passed first base.” Flo quipped. 

        “Oh my god!” Beca sneered, “You three are lucky I have Melody on my lap or else I’d punch one of your boobs.”

         “No one is punching anyone’s boobs.” Stacie mumbled as she arose from her position on Aubrey’s stomach. “Unless that’s a weird kink you’d like to share with us, Becs.”

        “What is even happening?” Aubrey whispered in disbelief.  

        “Beca’s in mourning because Chloe isn’t here.” Ashley replied, making Jessica giggle. “It’s really cute. Look at how her face is scrunched up!” She cooed.

         Beca drew out a long breath, “Aubs, can you take Melody for a second?” Aubrey nodded silently, cuddling the tiny tot in her arms while watching as the former captain stalked over to Ashley in an attempt to look intimidating. Then, without warning, she grasped the bride-to-be’s bra strap and pulled onto it, the elastic band hitting her skin a satisfying sound.  

     “Now Beca, that was childish.” Aubrey murmured, shaking her head as Beca uttered a gruff “whatever” in return. 

      “I’m going to find Chlo.” Beca stated.

       “Come back when you put a ring on it!” Amy exclaimed, as one last straw. Knowing that there was a sleepy child present, Beca flipped the birdie at her best friend, her blushing cheeks a noticeable feature.   

       It didn’t take Beca long to find the missing red head, since the only extra space Chloe had to relax in was her back porch. It surprised Beca how easily she had this home mapped out, after being here for almost a week. The backyard was quaint, with a tomato garden and a swing-set for Melody. A table and chairs were next to a rusty grill. And on the slide sat Chloe, cross-legged, staring up at the sky. 

      “The stars are beautiful tonight, aren’t they?”

    _Not as beautiful as you._

Beca cringed at how cheesy that was.

         Instead, Beca hummed. She climbed up the rickety staircase, a little worried as to how it’ll handle both of their weight. Chloe didn’t seem concerned as she patted the space next to her.

          They held onto each other for a quiet moment, in awe yet again by each other’s presence. This became a common occurrence over the last several days neither girl minded. Whether it was staring into each other’s eyes, or affectionally caressing each other’s skin, they let each other know they were present. That they weren’t letting go for a long while.  

         “Thank you.” Chloe breathed, breaking the silence.

          “For what?”

          “For today. Having fun with you… bonding with the girls… I forgot how much I loved them all. They’re all wonderful, in their own way. Today helped me realize that no matter what happens we’ll always come back to each other.”

            “Of course, baby. This was all you. You organized this outing today.” Beca reminded, cupping Chloe’s cheek. “I’m so proud of you.”

            Chloe leaned in to her touch. “I talked with Jessica and Ashley; we’ve decided that amongst planning for the wedding, more bonding days are in order as well. That way we can mix work and fun into being a collaborative effort.”  

           “You’re so fucking smart.” Beca gushed, causing Chloe to blush. “I-I mean, uh…”

           “You’re so eloquent, Beca Mitchell.” She giggled, rubbing noses with her.

           “Yup. That’s what they call me. Beca Eloquent Mitchell.”

            “I thought your middle name was Anna.”   

            Beca’s eyes widened comically, “You’ve exposed me.”  

     A burst of giggles tumbled their way out of Chloe’s lips, as she clutched onto her best friend for support. It was moments like this where Beca felt so happy and free with her life, that she wanted to capture using a polaroid.   

         “Are you with me?” Beca rumbled, as Chloe’s giggles quieted and she rested her head on Beca’s shoulder.

         “I’m with you. I’m here.”

         “Good. Because I’m here too.” She placed a loving kiss on Chloe’s hair. 

  Chloe let out an adorable sigh as she snuggled closer to Beca, wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist. The two best friends were blissfully unaware of their tender moment about to be ruined by their Bellas and a rambunctious three-year-old. Or that Amy had taken nearly a hundred photos of their embrace and was intent on framing every one. Or that Melody had an accident in her pants and was in desperate need for a change.

     All they had in those brief seconds of quiet was the moon, the stars, and the love they had for one another.

       And that was enough.


	8. The Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe try on outfits for J and A's wedding. Chloe realizes something and has her first Gay Panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *it's been 84 years.gif* 
> 
> oh, hi there. hello. it's been a hot minute. April kicked me in the ass, financially and mental health wise. I floundered a bit, trying to tackle the end of the year workload and getting a decent end of the year report card. I was on Tumblr most days, but I took a break from writing because I just wasn't in the right mind to write decent chapters and be excited about this fic. I'm not 100% there yet, but I had the urge to write today and I'm satisfied with this chapter, so I thought I'd upload it. I don't have a writing schedule for the summer yet, so who knows... my next upload will be... someday, I guess. 
> 
> but yeah. hope you enjoy this chapter, loves. it's one of my favorites.

 

 

>   ** _“This thing about you that you think is your flaw - it's the reason I'm falling in love with you.”-Colleen Hoover_**  

* * *

 

 

  It was surprising, when Chloe realized, that at one point in her life Beca wasn’t in it. Ever since the charming brunette came back for their friends’ wedding, Chloe felt as if she’d never left. That they’ve been together this whole time—and those three years where Chloe cared for Melody on her own was nothing but a nightmare.

     Beca had kept her word, diving head first into this new relationship she had with Chloe and becoming a completely different person when she cared for Melody. Her daughter brought out a more gentle, loving side in Beca that Chloe never knew was possible, as she thought of that very first day when she met the grumpy brunette, attempting to get her to join the Bellas.

      Watching them interact—Beca pretending to play tea parties or dress up or go on adventures with little Melody caused Chloe’s heart to swell with an indescribable feeling. She held onto it for as long as she could.

       Chloe smiled to herself as she made coffee in the morning, preparing for a long day ahead of them. They were officially starting to prepare for Jessica and Ashley’s wedding—calling the florist, the bakery, the wedding chapel—everyone pitched in their time to ensure that things would go smoothly within the coming week. Having all hands-on deck meant that things would pass on quicker, which was exactly what the brides-to-be needed.

     Today, Beca and Chloe were meant to try on fitted outfits for the upcoming extravaganza. It was an event Chloe was certain Beca dreaded, as the DJ always hated going shopping when they were in college. She would put up a stink the whole time unless someone promised her they’d go clubbing afterwards.

    Chloe chuckled softly as she knew Beca couldn’t easily get herself out of this one.

    As if reading her mind, she heard footsteps coming her way, and a comforting pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

     “Morning, Red.” Rumbled Beca’s sleepy voice. She could get used to this.

      “Hi, love,” Chloe giggled, as Beca peppered kisses on her neck and cheek. “Kissing me and being all sweet is not going to get you out of shopping today.”

      Beca groaned, “What if I clean the kitchen? The whole thing, make it spotless? Or the garage? Or take Melody to Toys R Us?” 

  Chloe wanted to mention that Toys R Us was going out of business because most parents were buying everything online these days, but she let Beca rant on without a care in the world. 

      “Melody has to come with us because she’s the flower girl.” Chloe reminded, smirking. “You goof. You’d do just about anything to cuddle with me, huh?”

       “I hardly see you,” Beca pouts, burying her face in Chloe’s shoulder, “You’re always with Aubrey, Stacie, or preparing for the wedding. Is it wrong of me to want some quality Chloe time?”

        “You’re not wrong,” Chloe murmured, spinning around so she could properly hug Beca, “Once this madness is all over, we don’t know how often we’ll see each other. I can understand how you’d want to make up for all the loss time in these weeks we share together.”

        Beca’s expression turned somber, as she sighed, “Chloe, I don’t want to think about that right now. I got fired from my job and we haven’t paid rent in our apartment in weeks. I don’t have a future in LA anymore… I don’t know what I’m going to do…”

        “Have you talked about any of this with Amy?” 

        “I will, but… I doubt she’d want anything to do with me. I was a horrible roommate.” 

   Chloe frowned. If it was one thing they hadn’t talked about yet, it was Beca’s time in L.A. She’s heard bits and pieces from Amy, who kept in touch through the last three years, but from the gist of it she understood it was a dark time in Beca’s life.

     “You’re always welcome here. I know Melody would love to have your company.” Chloe offered, smiling at the surprised look on Beca’s face.

     “Y-you’d… want me to stay here? If all else fails?” Beca took a deep breath to steady herself, “I wouldn’t have to pay rent or anything?” Chloe placed her coffee mug on the counter.

        “You’re my _best friend_ , Becs,” Chloe assured, rubbing noses with her, “My home is yours. I thought that was already a given?”

         “You fucking sap.” The brunette garbled, picking her up and spinning her around. Chloe shrieked, laughing with joy. It was interesting how shocked Beca always was, when Chloe showered her with unconditional love and affection. It was something they needed to work on, that over time it’d come naturally. They weren’t one hundred percent at the point where they were during college, but they’ll get there—slowly but surely, Chloe was certain of it.

        “As you can see, here is Bhloe in their natural habitat.” Amy announced, causing their mini audience to laugh. “Don’t provoke them too much or else they’ll pretend nothing ever happened.”

       “Amy!” Beca groaned, hiding behind Chloe. “Fuck off!”

      “Language, Beca!” Aubrey chided, pointing to Stacie’s swollen belly and little Melody, who was squirming in Amy’s arms.

       “Amy should know better not to disturb my wife and I when we’re enjoying a nice, quiet morning.” Chloe’s cheeks reddened at how easily the word ‘wife’ slipped from Beca’s lips. Aubrey noticed it too and smiled.

       “You can play house later. We’re going shopping now, ladies and gays.”

        “Again, how did you get into my house? I had the door locked.”

  “Squirt here let us in. You honestly didn’t hear us?” Amy chortled, knowing the best way to get under Beca’s skin. “I guess not. Ya’ll would be too busy making out to notice that a meteorite crash landed outside your house.”

      “You’re really testing my patience at the moment, Ames.” Beca warned her, as Melody slipped out of Amy’s hands to stop the fray and grabbed onto Beca’s legs.

        “Can I sit with you in the car, Bacca?”

     Like witchcraft, the DJ’s whole demeanor changed as she cooed and picked up Melody. “I thought you’d never ask, my love.” She then glanced at her group of friends, who all stared at her with open mouths. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

       “I’ll… get the keys to my mini-van.” Chloe announced, placing a chaste kiss on Beca’s cheek before grabbing Aubrey and they headed outside, giggling all the while.     

 

* * *

 

       The store was so beautiful that Chloe felt out of place. She had never in her life been able to afford fancy or luxurious things. She was a hard-working single mom, she didn’t have the time to feed into her unreachable desires. Chloe wasn’t a materialistic person, though a part of her wished that money came easy for her. She was grateful she at least had her group of Bellas would drop everything to ensure her happiness, reassure her that she’s a wonderful mom, and then her worries would be casted aside.

        “Chloe, you look _gorgeous_.” Aubrey beamed, eyes watering. She wore a bright green strapless dress with sparkles that clung to her waist and showed off her beautiful figure. If she was honest, she felt uncomfortable wearing such a dress that showed off her curves she wasn’t aware she still had. She hadn’t been keeping up with exercising since she had Melody, her baby weight clinging onto her thighs.

      “You think?” Chloe huffed, tugging at the material. “Oh, I don’t know. Is it too booby?”

       “Chlo!” Stacie laughed, cupping Chloe’s breasts in a playful manner, “I wish I had these, but you’ve got them. Show them off, girl! The Hunter approves.” 

        “I’m not used to showing off my figure. I wouldn’t want to wear anything that would be inappropriate.”

       “Hun, this isn’t. And your body is beautiful. Just ask Beca.” Aubrey said with a wink.

       “Ask me what?” The brunette called from her changing room, grunting as she tried to put on her own suit.       

        “That Chloe looks beautiful regardless of what she wears, and especially in this dress.” Aubrey called, earning a chuckle from Beca.

         “I don’t even have to look and I already know people will be turning heads the moment you walk into the room.”

        Aubrey gestured repeatedly in Beca’s general direction, making Chloe scoff and put her head in her hands. If it was one thing Chloe mostly kept quiet about, it was how she viewed her body. She had a lot of insecurities surrounding it—from years of bad eating habits and convincing herself that no one would ever find her attractive. Only Aubrey knew, and on those dark days where she hated herself, where nothing could stop the demons floating in her mind, her best friend would comfort her and assure her everything will be alright.

       Of course, at the moment, she was in such a better place. 

      “Becs, what’s taking so long? Let’s see yours!” Stacie exclaimed, clapping her hands.

  “Give me one hot fucking minute,” The DJ grumbled, and a moment later stepped out from behind the curtain. Collective, eager gasps came from every Bella in the room, and Chloe’s mouth dropped to the floor.

      Beca looked _gorgeous._

      The young woman rocked a plaid grey blazer and pants, with a lacy undershirt (that could borderline pass as a bra) and Casadei ‘Blade’ pumps. Heat pooled in Chloe’s stomach as she admired her best friend, images flashing through her mind so quickly she could barely grasp them, but they contained her deepest and truest desires.

    A future where Beca and Chloe were together, happy, and in love. A future where Beca stayed. Was it too much to ask? Was she too late?

    _I’m so in love with her,_ was a thought that appeared hastily in Chloe’s mind, begging for her to hold onto it this time, compared to the others where she pushed it away. It was so overwhelming she tripped backward on her heels, and Aubrey had to catch her so she wouldn’t fall over.

    She wanted a wife and she wanted her to be Beca. It had only taken her seven years of college, and three years of separation for her to realize it, but here she is.     

    “Chlo, you okay?” Beca’s voice sounded like honey, and the red head swallowed thickly.

      Her girlfriends looked at her in worry. 

     “Hah. I-I’m fine. It’s just hot in here and I started feeling faint.”   

 “Becs, you were so hot Chloe couldn’t handle it.” Stacie whispered, cueing everyone in knowing laughter.

        “Mama!” Chimed a happy voice, little Melody eagerly running into the dressing rooms and into Chloe’s arms. It was here that Chloe couldn’t hold back her tears, understandably so. Melody looked so precious.

       “Oh, you look beautiful, my sweet lovebug,” Chloe sniffed, picking her up and hugging her tight. “You’re going to be the belle of the ball.” 

        “Auntie Amy picked out my pwetty dress!” 

        “After three thousand other options.” Amy grumbled, plopping herself down on a chair. She then noticed how awkward everyone suddenly became, and her eyes trailed to Beca’s suit. She whooped and hollered, “DJ Beca in the house! Girl, _slay_ me!” 

         Chloe forced a smile and let Melody down, so she can run over to Beca. Chloe took this moment to reach out to Aubrey, her pleading eyes warning her that she needed a moment alone. Aubrey, understanding as ever, ushered Chloe out of the room.

        Once they were out of earshot and in the lobby of the shopping center, Aubrey gripped Chloe’s shoulders. “Babe, you look like you’re about to panic. Breathe, please. In and out. Can you do that for me?”

        “Oh, gods, Bree,” Chloe cried, heart palpitating in her chest. “I’m too late.”

       “Too late? Late for what?” 

        “Please, don’t judge me for what I’m about to say,” Chloe began, her hands shaking. “But I just realized it and I’m too late and all of this is a fucking mess.”    

       “Sweetheart, you’re scaring me.”    

   “I’m in love with Beca,” Chloe announced, voice laced with emotion, and Aubrey’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “I’m in love with her because I realized I want her to be my wife and I want her to stay and take care of Melody but I’m too late. I don’t know what to do.” Chloe started to cry again, “I’m so scared, Bree. Everyone whom I ever loved left me. Beca’s going to leave me because she’s not going to stay after Jessica and Ashley get married so what’s the point?”     

       “Okay. Alright, wow,” Aubrey said to try and steady herself—she already knew this was coming, but it had gone so many different ways in her head as the years went on. She took a deep breath, hoping what she said would come out in a way Chloe would be satisfied with, “Chloe. Beca is not Tom. You need to get that way of thinking out of your head, okay? Beca, from day one, has cared for you in a way that no one else was able to. She made sure your happiness was put first before we did anything. You and Beca were inseparable, so inseparable that even after three years of being in two different states, you two picked up exactly where you left off. A little broken and bruised, but you’re together again. That counts for something! Should that not be _one out of a million reasons_?” 

       “But what do I _do_?”

   “Easy. You love her.” Aubrey replied, rubbing her back, “You love her because she’s never stopped loving you and isn’t going to be leaving anytime soon.”  

      “Beca’s in love with me?”

    “Oh, darling, have you been living under a rock?” Aubrey shook her head, “That girl would move the sun, moon, and stars for you. Put the past aside, my love, because you can have a future with Beca now.”  

     “Are you giving me your blessing to marry her?” Chloe asked with a giggle, wiping her eyes, “We’re not even girlfriends.”

       “Well if you’re not going to do it yourself, someone has to,” Aubrey scoffed good naturedly, “I already talked to Beca about this. I gave her my blessing as well. You two idiots just need to sit down and talk about this. Just—you know, don’t get married before Jessica and Ashley do. At least let them have their moment.”

       “I make no promises on that.” Chloe joked, cheeks flaming. Aubrey rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe in for another hug, feeling safe and loved in her embrace.  

        “I’m so proud of you.” Aubrey announced, cupping Chloe’s cheek, “This time next year, Melody’s going to have new mommy to take care of her. And maybe a new sibling to be excited about.” She added with a wink.

       “Oh gods, I hope so.” Chloe agreed, jumping up and down a bit, “She makes me so happy, Bree.”   

      “We all know that. Just make sure she does, okay?” The blonde reminded her, and Chloe nodded.       

     “Hey. You two alright?” Stacie’s voice carried down the hallway, as she waddled over to the two women. “Beca and Amy are starving and it’s like caring for two overgrown toddlers. Melody just misses her mama. She’s better behaved than those two idiots.”   

     “We’re fine. Never better,” Chloe beamed, looking positively radiant. “Let’s go to Shake Shack, then. Call the others. We’ll make it a party.”

       “Now that’s music to my ears, Chlo!” Stacie whooped, and turned on her heels. Aubrey called after her to be careful, but the warning fell upon deaf ears. 

    Chloe and Aubrey laughed, and, linking their arms together, followed after her. That evening they spent enjoying each other’s time without a care in the world. Everyone gushed over Beca’s suit and Chloe’s dress, as well as Melody’s. Amy, as usual, teased the two women about marriage and children while Beca tried (and failed) to get her to stop embarrassing them. It was early morning by the time Beca and Chloe finally stumbled home, their stomachs and hearts full.

    "Soon," Chloe whispered quietly, gently tracing her fingers through her love's hair. "Wait for me, Beca. Don't give up."  

    She will talk to her. When the time is right. Chloe had originally thought Beca was asleep, but the brunette wasn't.

    Her eyes became watery with tears of joy and she finally understood.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, the suit that she's wearing for the wedding is what she wore at the Grammys. yes im still not over it, she looked so fucking hot. don't @ me.


	9. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's health is at risk when she decides to stop taking her medication. Her friends, and especially Beca, worry for her well being. The inevitable fight happens. 
> 
> trigger warning: depression, self harm, mentions of death *explicit*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out before gay month was over. It's very important to me, and though it was difficult to write, I feel like the more I put it off the longer it'll take for Beca and Chloe to love each other. It gets worse before it gets better. Thank you for being patient with this story. It's been a ride, and a whole "what if" scenario driving away from the original narrative. In the movies, the PP series was light and airy and girls bonding with one another. I adore all three of those movies, each for their own separate reasons. They have charm. They leave an open world to explore. They allow viewers to ship whoever the heck they want to bc the subtext of it all is really fucking gay. 
> 
> I wrote this fic as a love letter to Bechloe. To thank them because above all the fandoms I've been apart of--PP was where I found my roots. Anna Kendrick was my gay awakening. It was that scene--that fucking shower scene--I appreciated the female form without any guilt. Yes, Bechloe could have been great. Yes, someone in the cast has The Kiss stored on their phone and god only knows WHEN it'll be released. But at least we have the comfort in knowing that in any other universe, they would be together. That Beca and Chloe have each other. 
> 
> I only hope that with this story I fleshed out their characters a little bit more and gave them a love story that was real. 
> 
> This chapter gets heavy. You don't need to read it. But if you must, read at your own pace.

 

 

 

 

> **_"A big part of depression is feeling really lonely, even if you're in a room full of a million people." -Lilly Singh_ **
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

  If someone told Beca that she wouldn’t be ashamed to be in love with her best friend and have a healthy friendship with her even after three years of absence, she’d laugh in their face. It was a feat deemed impossible. And yet, here they were. Behaving as if they’ve been together for years. The young woman wouldn’t have it any other way.

       Those first days Beca had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. Now, she was completely and utterly consumed by Chloe, not that she was complaining.

     So, it wasn’t a crush. It was the kind of feeling when Beca looked at Chloe, she felt as if she were looking at her future. Her wife. The mother of their children. She adored Melody as if the child was her own, and once this whole wedding shindig was over, Beca honestly wondered if it were possible to adopt her. 

     Home wasn’t a place. It was Chloe. 

     Amongst all the things that could have broken Chloe down, Melody was a happy accident. The reason for Chloe’s smile. The reason for waking up every day. It was a feeling so profound Beca felt overwhelmed, that she had fallen in love so quickly for the small child in the short time they’ve known each other.  

      Beca had wondered why she had wasted so many years trying to repress these feelings—they were exhilarating. She wore them like a second skin.

      Being in love was a good color on her.

     However, not everything stayed as blissful or as exciting like the first few days upon Beca’s arrival. Stress was beginning to consume her Bellas, with the due date for Jessica and Ashley’s wedding drawing near and the arrival of baby Conrad-Posen.

    The last day and a half Beca was on baby-sitting duty, while Chloe worked and tended to the bride-to-be’s needs. Maybe it was Beca’s feelings toward the red-head, or that they had gotten so close within the last several days, but she noticed a definite change in her best friend. Stress was beginning to overwhelm Chloe. It was the little things at first. The nail biting. She pulled at her hair. Her hands would shake.

      Then, the other red flags: she would be forgetful. Leave the keys behind. Or one of Melody’s favorite toys. She would get lost in thought mid-conversation and start fretting about the things she needs to do. She would hurl unnecessary insults at Amy—when the Australian’s teasing about “Bhloe” got a little overwhelming. There was something incredibly off and that worried Beca.

      It was slowing production of the Jessica and Ashley wedding down, in regards to Chloe’s absentmindedness.

     Beca adored Chloe. Seeing the love of her life deteriorate like this made her feel helpless, and she feared the day Chloe would break.

     Unfortunately for them both, it had happened sooner rather than later. The one day when it felt like the apocalypse was occurring not only outside, but inside their own home. 

 

* * *

 

        “Becs, did you change Melody’s diaper?”

        “Yup! She’s all fed too, aren’t you, my little songbird?” The DJ cooed, bouncing Melody on her knee. 

         “Cartoons!” Melody clapped her hands.

         “You already watched cartoons this morning, how about we go for a walk instead?”

        “Let her do what she wants,” Chloe huffed, hands fidgeting through her purse for the keys, “She’s three. There’s not much you can do to entertain a child.”

         Beca’s head snapped up, perturbed by the odd response from the veterinarian. Chloe would go above and beyond to entertain her daughter. They’d go on little day trips to Toys R Us, even if they never bought anything. They’d go for long walks by the river. They’d take one of the Bellas and travel to Disney. There was not a dull moment in the Beale-Mitchell household.

        “There’s only so many episodes of SpongeBob she can watch until all her brain cells disappear.” Beca tried to joke. 

        “Well, since you seem to know how to parent better than me, I’m guess Melody’s in good hands.” Chloe snipped. 

         “Babe,” She mumbled, hurt, “I never meant to overstep. I’m new at this whole ‘parenting’ thing. My intention isn’t to prove I’m better than you.”

         Wow. This was really going downhill. What was happening? 

        Chloe meanly uttered something under her breath and started to receive a phone call from Aubrey. She hastily picked up the cellphone and stopped the call. “Ugh, go away Bree. I can’t talk right now.”

       “You don’t want to talk with the she-wolf? Your right-hand woman?” Beca raised her eyebrow. 

        “Beca, please, I could really do without your side comments right now.” Chloe started looking through her purse, “I need to go to work.”

       It was then Beca noticed a bright package from the corner of her eye and swallowed thickly. “Princess, could you hang out in your room for a minute? Go play with your dolls. I’ll join you soon.”

      “Okay, Be’a.” Oblivious, little Melody hopped off Beca’s lap and scurried away. 

      Beca felt her world moved in slow motion as she cautiously walked over to the kitchen cabinets, searching for the thing that caught her eye. It was Chloe’s medicine. Unopened. Completely full. She hasn’t started this week’s schedule at all. 

       The young woman suddenly had a flashback of when she was in a similar situation, where she stopped taking her meds and woke up in a dark alley, some odd hours from their tiny LA apartment. Amy had to call the police to track her because her phone was dead. It was a dark headspace Beca was in that she was grateful to be out of.

       “Forgetting something?”

        “I don’t need them.” Chloe was quick to argue.

         “Chlo—,”

         “I don’t need my medication, _Rebecca_.”

   Beca’s face scrunched at the use of her full name. “Have you spoken to your therapist about this? I’m not so sure this is a good idea—,”

         “It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine,” Chloe waved her off, “The wedding and Baby Staubrey are both coming soon. I don’t want to be all loopy when they happen. I’ve been in such a good mood as of late, I don’t want them to throw me off.” 

          “Darling, the whole point of your mediation—,”

          “Is to help keep me from being loopy, I know. Please, Becs. Don’t fight me on this.”

   Beca gripped the medication in her hands, “Would it help I crush them up and put them in applesauce? Or mashed potatoes?” 

           “Fuck, Beca,” Chloe suddenly burst, turning on her, “As my best friend you should be supporting me on this! Can’t you just let it go?”  

          Anxious tears filled Beca’s eyes as she took a step closer, and Chloe held her hands up. “As your best friend… it’s my job to make sure you’re okay. It’s my job to take care of you. And you don’t seem okay, baby.”

        “God, what would I give to have your kind of problems,” Chloe mumbled under her breath, “Young and single, a recovering alcoholic, and daddy issues. You had to get hooked on drugs just to be interesting!” 

         “That was low. I understand you’re upset but don’t attack me!” Beca’s hands started to shake, “I mean I get where you’re coming from—,”

         “You have no _idea_ where I’m coming from!” The person standing before Beca was not the Chloe she loved and adored. This person was broken. Scared. Sad. They had completely consumed her beloved Chloe. They had a far-away look in their eyes. “You had everything in your life handed to you on a silver platter! Your father paid for your tuition to Barden! You shirked off your responsibilities as a student and fucked around on your computer.” 

        “I wasn’t fucking around, I was creating music!” 

        “Oh! Right! And look where that got you—you waltzed right into the Bellas without even preparing for your audition!”

        “You were the one who ambushed me in the showers!” Beca wheezed, head hurting. “Y-you were the one who wanted me to be a Bella!”

        “I had to audition _four times_ when head bitch in charge Alice was captain. I had to prove to her, over and over, that I deserved to be a Bella just as much as she!”

        “You did and you were, Chlo. You gave it everything you’ve got.” The brunette sniffed, remembering those years at Barden.

         “You wanna know what the real insult to injury is, though? The one that—that grinds my gears? That I lie wide awake at night thinking about?” Chloe asked, and Beca shook her head. “You had a boyfriend who loved you. Jesse kissed the ground you walked on and would give everything to you. But were you ever once grateful or reciprocated those affections? No.”

          “Chloe. Let me spell this out for you,” She sneered, “I’M. A. FUCKING. LESBIAN.”

          “Gee, thanks for telling me that now. It would have saved me years of pining over you and failing Russian Lit for three years because every time I tried to confess my undying love and affection for you—you were smooching Jesse’s whole face off!” A tense, unsettling silence filled the air between them. Beca wondered if her ears were finally going out, that she probably heard the wrong thing. But before she could confirm what Chloe said, the red-head wasn’t done, “So of course, I repressed every fucking feeling I had for you and gave myself to a boy who abandoned me the moment I told him I was pregnant with Melody. And where were you when that happened? Huh? Tell me!”

          Beca’s eyes turned cold, “About to jump off a god damned bridge in LA, Chloe. I was about to jump off a rickety-ass bridge in the middle of bum-fuck nowhere.”

      Beca closed her eyes. She hasn’t talked about that night in years. If Amy tried to talk about it Beca shut down. Whatever possessed Chloe had snapped out of her, and Beca could hear her quiet sniffles.

       “Becs—Beca, baby I’m so sorry—,”

       The young woman held up her hand. “Don’t. _Don’t_. Just don’t,” Beca pinched the bridge of her nose, “If you go to work today it’s your choice. I can’t be near you when you’re like this. So, I’m taking our daughter to visit Aunt Emily for the day until you calm the fuck down.”

      Beca had thought the hardest moment of her life was turning her back on Jesse. But it wasn’t that. It was this. It was turning her back on her love. On Chloe. At a time where she couldn’t take care of herself. However, Beca knew she needed to get Melody somewhere that was safe, until the skies have cleared and the storm was over.

 

* * *

 

         When Emily became a Bella, it was the happiest moment of her life. Those months leading up to the Worlds, she had gained a new family. She had a group of girls who would have her back through thick and thin. She was a legacy. Her mother before her was a Bella. Years she spent listening to her mother’s excited ramblings about her years at Barden. Posters were on her walls of the university and the clubs and the acapella groups.

         So, when her experience turned out to be not as it seemed, Emily wondered if she joined the group too early. That it was too soon. They had big competition. The world of acapella was extremely difficult to dive into—it was a world that could either make or break someone. Emily didn’t understand much at the time. She had a big heart, singing was her whole world, but she was a little oblivious. She should have known her one-time fling with that Benji boy would not last, as most college movies say otherwise.

     It’s not that they ended on a sour note—they’re still very good friends. But Benji was much older—he wanted to marry, have kids, move on from acapella. Emily was young. She’ll be turning twenty-one this summer. She wanted to experience her twenties with her girlfriends instead. She was so thankful to have the most understanding boyfriend, and they parted on good terms.

         She didn’t catch on until much later the interesting, confusing relationship between Chloe and Beca. When Emily went to Barden she didn’t know much about the LGBT community—even though now she considers herself a very strong ally—so she didn’t catch on to the subtext or longing stares those two girls gave each other. It was the night of the Worlds when everything clicked.

      The night where everyone was drowning out their feelings in alcohol and booze. The night when Chloe latched herself onto douchebag Tom and Emily saw Beca in the corner, looking like she was about to vomit. Or cry. Or maybe both at once. All those years, Beca was in love with Chloe, and was probably planning on telling her that night if they had won.

      But they lost to DSM. They had better song mash-up, choreography, talent. They had years upon years of success under their belts. The Bellas barely scratched the surface of what they could achieve.

      It was in that moment Emily knew the Bellas needed a break from each other. It was a difficult break but it was a necessary one. Emily promised herself that if she ever was with them again, for a reunion of sorts, she’d talk to Beca about her feelings for Chloe. She’d guide her through them. She’d be her biggest supporter. It was the least she could do, for all the kindness and support Beca had given her.

       Emily didn’t believe much in god or religion, but she did believe in fate. So, when she heard that Jessica and Ashley were planning a reunion, she had jumped at the opportunity, secretly hoping Beca would come. She could give this whole “being in love with your best friend” thing a second chance.

        Getting two people in love to admit that they were in love to each other was harder than she originally thought. And messier.

   

 

         It had been a few hours since Beca came over to Cynthia-Rose’s apartment, where Emily was staying for the wedding. The moment Melody had been taken by the older woman to be entertained, Beca had burst into tears and collapsed into Emily’s arms. It was an interesting switch in dynamics. Usually it was Emily who needed the comfort. Emily, soft and delicate and kind Emily, who looked up to Beca for advice.

       Now Beca came to her. Beca was usually a very argumentive person. She got into fights, brawls, enjoyed the thrill of winning an argument. But this time was different. This time Chloe’s well-being and life was on the line. Beca had to do what was right for them both, even if it hurt.

        It broke Emily to see her surrogate mother so sad like this. Beca’s happiness was her own. And they were all doing so well.

       “Would you like something more to eat?” Emily asked, lightly knocking on the guest bedroom door. Beca had been resting majority of the afternoon, feeling sluggish and tired. “I could make a toasted piece of bread with mayonnaise. My mom always used to make me that when I was feeling sad.”

        “I’m not hungry, Legacy,” Came Beca’s soft reply. Emily looked at the plate of food originally there and noticed that it was empty. “I want to be alone.”

        Emily frowned, “You’re not—um—you’re not feeling suicidal or anything, are you?”

        “Oh gods, no,” She assured, wiping her eyes. “Just frustrated and sad.”

       Emily nods, and was about to leave Beca alone when she heard the familiar tune of ‘Cups’, Beca’s audition song. She kept the light off and crawled into the bed beside her best friend. She lay her hand on Beca’s back, gently caressing back and forth.

      “You wore so much black then,” Emily commented, “So many piercings, too.”

      “It was mostly to spite my dad,” Beca explained, “He wanted me to dress more feminine.”

      “Ah,” she nods, remembering that she once overheard a fight between Beca and Dr. Mitchell. Beca rarely talked about her home life. It was then Emily realized she didn’t know much about the brunette, or than she loved two things: Chloe and music more than life itself. “You never got along with him, did you?”

        “We didn’t understand each other,” She went on, moving to another clip of the girls dated back to 2013, of them preparing for ICCA’s. They were harmonizing, singing mash ups of Bruno Mars and Ariana Grande. “He wanted me to be a doctor or lawyer. Anything else related to music. He knew I wasn’t going to get anywhere with it. He wanted me to be straight. He wanted me to have a husband—to marry Jesse someday. But it just—I couldn’t—,” 

       A clip of a Bellas rehearsal was shown then, the girls doing wild and obscure things to add to their sets. Amy complained about doing cardio and the video shot to Chloe, who was giggling uncontrollably at something Cynthia-Rose was saying. Aubrey, in the corner, had her hand to her face and was frustrated like usual.

       “I loved her instead,” She sighed, wiping her nose, “Ah, fuck. Being in love sucks ass.”

       “Can’t relate,” Emily smirked, reaching over to click on another video, “You should send these to all of us. Or we could put these all together for the wedding.” 

       “Is it even happening anymore?”

       “Of course, it is,” Emily assured, “We’re all just taking the weekend off. It’s still happening in a week. I can’t believe we’ve been here for two already.”

         She’s only been in Orlando for two weeks? Feels like it’s been two years. 

        “I’m sorry I’m ruining everyone’s plans,” Beca mumbled, “I just fuck everything up wherever I go.”

       “Okay, you know what. You stop that stinking thinking right now,” Emily demands, as she abruptly climbs on top of Beca.

        “Uh, Ems, I adore you—but you’re not exactly my type—,”

         “Do you realize how damn lucky you have it?” It was rare that Emily cursed. She hated it. But she needed Beca to understand something important. “You have a group of Bellas who love and care for you. When you were gone, we never stopped thinking about you. Whenever we talked it was always ‘has anyone heard from Beca’. We knew you needed your space and we gave it. But now we’re all back together. Now, we’re a family again. Now, you have the woman of your dreams and a child to care for! You need to get off your lazy ass and leave the past where it belongs!”       

        Emily’s hands started to shake and tears glistened in her eyes, “Please don’t give up on your life. You have so much good in it, Becs.”

        “I’m not giving up on my life, Emily,” Beca assured, cupping the younger woman’s cheek, “I’m just… I’m afraid. I’m so unsure of my future. I want to be able to provide for my family.”

          “Sometimes being afraid is healthy. It shows that you care. You may not have all the pieces together right now, but you will someday. You will be alright, Beca.”

          “You promise?” Beca sniffed, sounding very small and weak.

           “I promise,” Emily told her, “When you’re ready, meet her halfway. Don’t overthink it.”

   Beca didn’t say anything in reply. Her stomach rumbled, and Emily rubbed it kindly. She told Beca she’d get something fresh to eat, but they went unheard, as Beca’s soft snores filled the air between them.

          Emily left the door slightly ajar so if Melody decided to climb in and rest with her new mommy, she could at any time.

         It wasn’t long before little footsteps eagerly accepted that invitation. 

* * *

 

       It wasn’t that Aubrey hated Beca. A small, very insecure part of her was envious. The girl was a triple threat. Talented, beautiful, and smart. Had all the ladies and men fawning over her. Every record company who had half a brain wanted to work with her.

      What did Beca have that she didn’t? Aubrey worked her ass off to get where she is. She had lost so much, strained herself to the point of exhaustion trying to do well for her father who never called. Trying to kiss up to Alice, all those years ago. She gave in so much energy to people who could care less about her, that when it came time for Stacie to love her, she was blindsided.  

      She had realized a long time ago that staying angry at something she couldn’t understand was not going to get her far in life. It wore her out. She wasn’t even thirty and she already saw grey hairs. 

      Maybe all of these bad things needed to happen to them, for a good reason. Yes, Aubrey couldn’t deny that she and her girls—regardless of what was happening in their own lives—were pulled through the wringer time and time again.

     But something absurdly wonderful was happening now. Perhaps it was the realization that they were all moving on with their lives—growing older, having children—Aubrey came to terms with the inevitable. Growing up was a hard pill to swallow but she had to do it. She had a new fiancé to love and a baby on the way. She couldn’t let her unnecessary toxic feelings about her past with Beca consume her. They were all in her head.

    Beca had never—not once—tried to upstage Aubrey. If anything, Aubrey saw herself in Beca, trying to be the very best she can and support the Bellas. Beca forgave her for all those times Aubrey had been crude or harsh—though there was a small part of her that still felt guilty.

     She felt guilty because all the while she spent exhausting her energy into hating Beca, she should have been helping her best friend work up the courage to be with her. Chloe’s whole world revolved around the tiny DJ. Tom was never meant to steal her heart—he was only meant to be in her life for a little while. No one liked him. He was just sort of… a fly on the wall. Buzzing here and there. A booty call for when Chloe’s feelings for Beca got too overwhelming and she didn’t know how else to express them.

       He was a waste of time and energy, someone not worthy of Chloe’s love.

       And yet. From a situation so sad and unhealthy, something wonderful came out of it. Melody was the sun the moon and the stars in Chloe’s world. Her smile could stop wars and violence. Her laughter could bring world peace. Her happiness made the flowers bloom.

     She was the only thing in Chloe’s life that kept her from wasting it all away. The one precious human that gave her hope. 

     Aubrey had hoped if there was ever a time that Melody was old enough, she could properly thank the little girl for saving her mother’s life. Little Melody only knew of butterflies and rainbows. Aubrey was grateful she had her Bellas, who were all determined to keep it that way.

     Aubrey was scared to visit Chloe that day. She didn’t know what state of mind her best friend would be in. She had seen her on her worst days and in her lowest moments. Anything could go wrong. She had to be very cautious.

       “Sunshine?” Aubrey called out to the dimly-lit home. It was a pet name they had for each other. Sunshine and the Ice Queen. Two polar opposite personalities, but they were the best of friends, and would have each other in their lives for a long time.

        It was quiet. Then, weak sobs could be heard from Chloe’s bedroom, and Aubrey wasted no time running over. She busted the door down, relieved to find Chloe on the bed, without any sharp objects or pills or holding anything to hurt herself. She was just a sad little lump on the sheets.

     “Oh, my darling,” Aubrey soothed, going over to the curtains and letting the sunlight in. She then went over to Chloe’s closet and took out the beautiful green dress for her to see.

      “I shouldn’t have bought that stupid dress,” Chloe whispered, “I look ugly in it and now it’s hemmed and I can’t take it back.” 

       “Chloe, stop that kind of talk. Please,” Aubrey begged, “You’re beautiful. Everyone says so. You deserve to have nice things.”

        “What’s the point, then?” She mumbled, “If I should care what people think. They’re all going to leave me anyway.” 

       “Well, I’m here Chlo. I’ve stayed. Tell me how to help you.” 

       “You _can’t_ help me!” Chloe whimpered, “I’m broken. I’m a mess. It’s what I deserve.”

  “No, no baby _no_. You have so much happiness in your life right now, Chloe. Jessica and Ashley are getting married. I’m going to have a baby! You have Melody! All the Bellas are back for a reunion! And Beca’s… eh, well, she’s just a big gay disaster. But she’s trying her best!”  

      “Who the hell cares?”

      “Who the hell—,” Aubrey sputtered, in shock by her best friend’s tone of voice. “I CARE, CHLOE! We all care! We all want nothing but the best for you both! Granted, it’s taken years for you two idiots to finally say your feelings, but better late than never! You two have a chance to be with each other now. Don’t miss out on it!” Aubrey choked on a sob, “Where’s my strong, confident best friend that ambushed a wild alternate girl in the showers freshman year? Where’s my talented, beautiful friend who sang for President Obama? Where’s my best friend who gave her entire heart and soul to The Bellas?”

      Chloe burst into tears. She lunged forward, wrapping her tired arms around Aubrey and burying her face into Aubrey’s chest. “I don’t know,” She admits, breathing heavily, “Sometimes I just get so lost in my own head I…” Chloe wheezed, “I forget.”

     An uneasy silence filled the space between them. “Do you hear what you’re saying right now?” Aubrey soothed, caressing her cheeks. “You don’t sound like yourself, my darling.” 

     “I have a big sad, Bree.” Chloe says, after a long moment.

     “I know. It’s okay to have a big sad,” She rests their foreheads together, “You need to remind yourself you deserve to be happy too. And sometimes, in order to have that, you need a little help. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”   

     Chloe mumbled something, hiding her face in her hands.

     “What was that?” Aubrey cooed, taking a piece of hair from her face.

     “Things were going so well. I got so overwhelmed. There was too much happening at once. Too many feelings…” Chloe explained, and sighed deeply. “I feel like an idiot. I pushed her away again.”

        “You’re not an idiot. You’re human. You’re allowed to feel.”

        “Feelings are a mess. The only things humans should be feeling are anger and confusion.”

        “It would be a very unhappy world if that were the case,” Aubrey says, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. “Now. Let’s get down to business. Have you eaten today?” At Chloe’s moan, Aubrey took that as a no. “Did you shower?” Chloe shook her head. “Okay. Go shower, then I’ll order take out.”

          “I want Beca.” It was almost inaudible. But Chloe had said it. “I miss my baby.”

       “We’ll talk about what we can do after you clean up, okay? Today will be a mental health day.” Chloe sniffed and nodded. Good. At least they were getting somewhere. Baby steps. “C’mon, monkey.”  

       It was a slow and sensitive afternoon, but it made all the difference in Chloe. Aubrey called Stacie and told her fiancé she wouldn’t be home for dinner. She understood. It wasn’t until Chloe was fast asleep on Aubrey’s lap, having taken her daily dosage and finally gotten something to eat, that she finally allowed herself to cry.

       For the first time in her life, she had hoped someone was listening. So, she prayed.

* * *

 

      There was a knock at Beca’s door. Yawning, she got up from the couch and sleepily trudged across the living room. The morning sun was shining through the tall windows, a contrast to her current sour mood. She opened it. And standing before her was Chloe, a sight for sore eyes.

      “Oh, it’s you,” She frowned, not opening the door all the way. “What? Have you come to yell at me more? Point out how lucky I have it, compared to you? Say how much you hate all the choices I’ve made in life?” 

     Chloe’s mouth hung open like a fish. Her beautiful face, something that was bright and cheery and wonderful, was now worn and tired looking. Pulled through the wringer. Beca’s heart hurt.

     Chloe started to cry.

     “Oh, gods. I’m so sorry. Don’t cry. Shit. Fuck me,” Smooth, Mitchell. It took all of Beca’s will not to kiss those tears away. So, she didn’t. Her best friend needed her. Not—whatever weird limbo they were stuck in. “Come here, Chlo. I’ve got you.”  

       They really need to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of these quotes sound familiar to you, the scene where Chloe and Aubrey argue was inspired from an episode One Day At A Time. You know the one. I had to stop watching it and take breaks because I was crying so much.


	10. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe finally talk. Again. Meanwhile, Amy is worried about their well-being and Emily realizes there's a lot she doesn't know about her Bellas. 
> 
> trigger warning: talk of suicide, depression. lots of crying (read: me. I cried a lot writing this).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting a while to write this chapter. As you know, there's always that one moment in fiction that inspires the whole story. Here it is. The turning point. The moment where things start to get better for Beca and Chloe. Thank you for sticking with me throughout this journey. Without the songs "Human" by Christina Perri or "Million Reasons" by Lady Gaga, this story wouldn't be a reality. Listen to them to get a feel for this chapter.

 

 

 

 

> **_“Scars have the strange power to remind us that our past is real.”- Cormac McCarthy_ **
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

 

         **Previously…**

       There was a knock at Beca’s door. Yawning, she got up from the couch and sleepily trudged across the living room. The morning sun was shining through the tall windows, a contrast to her current sour mood. She opened it. And standing before her was Chloe, a sight for sore eyes.

      “Oh, it’s you,” She frowned, not opening the door all the way. “What? Have you come to yell at me more? Point out how lucky I have it, compared to you? Say how much you hate all the choices I’ve made in life?” 

     Chloe’s mouth hung open like a fish. Her beautiful face, something that was bright and cheery and wonderful, was now worn and tired looking. Pulled through the wringer. Beca’s heart hurt.

     Chloe started to cry.

     “Oh, gods. I’m so sorry. Don’t cry. Shit. Fuck me,” Smooth, Mitchell. It took all of Beca’s will not to kiss those tears away. So, she didn’t. Her best friend needed her. Not—whatever weird limbo they were stuck in. “Come here, Chlo. I’ve got you.”  

       They really needed to talk.

* * *

 

     The seconds that past on seemed to stretch on for hours.

     Every so often, Beca watched her best friend, who was sitting cross legged on her couch. The young woman looked so different from how she used to be. Older. Worn out. It broke Beca’s heart.

     A part of her knew her love will never be the same Chloe she met in college. The one who was bubbly, innocent, and eager to sing. The one who encouraged her to join The Bellas, and to enjoy college. She’d accepted that the old Chloe was gone.

    Beca had changed as well. They both did, in their own way. Time had pushed them to their limits. 

     The former captain had faith in her, though. They’d move on from this. The Bellas reunion, which later turned into a Jessica and Ashley wedding extravaganza, was the best thing to ever happen to Beca. She’d been dreading seeing her girls again, but once she finally did, she wondered why she waited so long.

    She was a fool to think they hated her for leaving. They were her family. Of course, they _understood_.

    She worried too much on “if only” and “what could have been”. The past already happened, and it should stay there. The time she should focus on is now. She had someone to care for.

     “Careful, it’s hot.” Beca spoke, as Chloe gently reached for the tea. It happened so fast Beca almost missed it. Chloe’s lips curled up, for a moment, then she kept her gaze on the tea.

      Beca sat beside her, fingers digging into her palms. She waited patiently as Chloe took a few sips, hands no longer shaking, and she exhaled.

     “You should hate me.” Chloe said, not looking at her.

     “I can’t,” Beca replied, placing a hand on hers. “Not when I’m in love with you.”

  Chloe’s breath hitched. There. It came out so fluidly, so easily. For years, Beca had been anxious to say this to her. She had said it, over and over in her mind, and feared the rejection if she finally had the courage. There was nothing holding her back now. She was in this for the long haul. They may have found each other later in life, but it was all the more reason to live every day like it’s her last.

      “I love you, Chloe Beale. I’ve loved you since the day we met. From the moment you ambushed me in the showers. From our first riff-off. Our first performance. All those memories of the Bellas, where we struggled to sing as a group. That time you stood up to Aubrey. Those times when you were with Tom,” Beca smiled, heart thumping in her chest, “When you smiled. When you laughed. When you sang,” She wiped a tear from Chloe’s eyes, “I love you even during the times when you’re sad. When you try not to be. When you focus too much on being happy for our sakes, when you’re really hurting inside. How could I ever hate you then? I’d be a fool.” 

    “I’m the one who’s a fool,” Chloe whispered, “I waited too long. I was so scared. I—I never told you. I never told you because I didn’t want to lose you. But I lost you, regardless.”

    “I needed to leave because it hurt to stay,” Beca explained, “Being near the Bellas, after our blunder—I was ashamed. I failed you all. I needed to distance myself.”

    “Beca, what happened that night wasn’t your fault,” Chloe argued, “We tried everything we could. Das Sound Machine, they were just… _better._ With our experience, and everything we’ve been through, we barely scratched the surface. We had more growing to do.” 

    “I thought of you. Since the day I left. Not a moment passed where you weren’t on my mind,” Beca sighed, “My only regret was that I was gone during a time when you needed me most.”

      “You’re here now. You’re doing so much for Melody and I,” Chloe replied, taking one more sip before placing it down on the coffee table in front of her. “You’ve really… stepped up your game, taking care of us. It does not go unnoticed.”

      “I’m in this for the long haul, Chloe. From this day onward, I’ll be by your side. For the good days and the bad ones.”

       Tears glistened in Chloe’s eyes right then. She sniffed, bringing her hands to her face, feeling overwhelmed. “Even after everything? What you went through in Los Angeles?” 

      “I don’t have a home in LA anymore, Chlo. I can’t go back there. I can’t go back to Barden. My place is here. With you. Wherever you are, I’ll follow.” 

      “Why did you try to kill yourself?” Chloe asked, her voice soothing and without judgement. The words hung in the air between them. Beca breathed through her nose, as she found her hands shaking. Her head throbbed at the memory. 

       “There was a voice telling me no one loved me. I believed it,” She murmured, leaning her head on Chloe’s shoulder, “I believed it because I was weak and I let myself go. I was missing you so much. I was hurting everywhere.” It was Chloe who comforted her now. The tables have been flipped. “I don’t remember how I tried to do it. Everything is fuzzy. Next thing I know, I’m in the hospital and Amy is crying beside my bed.”   

       “The voice is no longer in you, is it?” Chloe asked, holding her tight.

    “You make it go away.” She huffed, wiping her eyes, “I feel stronger when I’m with you.” 

        “Some days I feel like I’m about to burst. When I fake it so much people can see right through me. I try to be this put together person—I try to be the perfect mother for Melody. I don’t want her to have the life I did.”

       “Chloe, it’s okay. You’re doing more than okay. Melody loves you and you’re trying your best.”  

      “It’s just hard, doing this on my own some days. When we were in college together—I—I’d imagine raising a family with you. I repressed those emotions because I was ashamed and scared.” 

      “Chloe, it’s nothing to be ashamed off. I thought the same. Hey, it’s not too late,” Beca assured, beaming at her. “I’m ready to do this when you are.”

       Chloe’s lip trembled, “You could have stayed, but you came back,” She shook her head, “Thank you for coming back to me. I’m in love with you too, Beca.”

        “There she is.” Beca smiled, taking a piece of hair out of Chloe’s eyes.

      “I’m sorry I said all those awful things. I didn’t mean them. W-when I said that you… took drugs just to be interesting. Or how you had it easy. You were suffering too. I-it was wrong of me.”

        “Shhh, Chloe. It’s okay. Come here. I accept your apology.” Beca assures, heart warm and fluttering. “I’ve got no plans to leave anytime soon.”

       “Thank goodness.” Chloe blubbered, and Beca chuckled.  

        “We’ll figure this out, okay? I love you, Chloe Beale. I’ve always loved you, and I will continue to love you until my last breath. But you’re not yourself now; and it would be unfair if I put my 100% into this relationship when you aren’t. I will wait for you until you are.”

         Chloe was quiet for a moment, mulling over those words. She found herself shaking her head, “I want this. I’m ready for you—I want to be able to love you without being afraid.”  

       Beca swallowed thickly, “My love, there’s so much happening. We have the wedding and a baby on her way. It’ll be overwhelming to start something now. I don’t want to pressure you into something as serious as this.” She said, gesturing between them.

       “I’ve waited years for you. I don’t want to wait another week.” Chloe assured, a determined expression on her face.

      “Okay,” Beca hummed, as Chloe wiped her eyes. “Alright. I hear you. I’m with you.” 

      “I love you.” Chloe says, high on that feeling.  Her smile was bright and her eyes sparkled.

      “I could get used to hearing that.” Beca mused, “I love you too, baby.”

 Chloe snuggled close to her on the couch, as they switched positions and Chloe had her head resting comfortably on Beca’s breasts. “Where’s Melody right now?”

         “With her Aunt Amy. She promised to call later. Everyone is out right now. What do you want to do?”

            “Just hold me,” Chloe shyly peered at Beca, “Sing to me?” 

     Sing. Beca hasn’t done that in years. But she’d do it for Chloe. “What do you want to hear, sunshine?” 

             “Surprise me.”

              “Okay.”

 **_I’m only human_ **  
**_And I bleed when I fall down_ **  
**_I’m only human_ **  
**_And I crash and I break down_ **  
**_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ **  
**_You build me up and then I fall apart_ **  
**_‘Cause I’m only human_ **

****

      “Human” was a song Beca had on repeat those lonely nights in LA. It was a song that spoke to her, she felt the energy of it pouring through her veins. It was a song that was playing on the radio the night she broke up with Jesse. 

****

**_I can turn it on_ **  
**_Be a good machine_ **  
**_I can hold the weight of worlds_ **  
**_If that’s what you need_ **  
**_Be your everything_ **

   

         Chloe turned to stare at her in awe. It was the same look when she heard her sing in the showers. The same look when Beca showed up at auditions and didn’t practice the song they chose.

 **_I can do it_ **  
**_I can do it_ **  
**_I’ll get through it_ **

****

  Beca closed her eyes. She was nervous under Chloe’s gaze, anxiety creeping into her mind. Her voice felt scratchy and raw from lack of use. 

 **_But I’m only human_ **  
**_And I bleed when I fall down_ **  
**_I’m only human_ **  
**_And I crash and I break down_ **  
**_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_ **  
**_You build me up and then I fall apart_ **  
**_‘Cause I’m only human, yeah_ **

   Chloe caressed Beca’s face with her thumb, noticing that Beca was becoming overwhelmed. She could hear Beca’s heart beat rapidly, thumping wildly in her chest. Chloe decided to help her out with the next verse.

 

**_I’m only human_ **

**_I’m only human_ **

**_Just a little human_ **

****

Their harmonies laced together in a beautiful dance, Beca’s voice shaky with nerves; Chloe’s confident and true.

**_I can take so much  
Until I’ve had enough… _ **

****

  Beca didn’t realize she was crying again until Chloe was kissing her tears away, whispering soothing words and sweet nothings. Nothing more needed to be said. They just held each other, Chloe comforting her love until she stopped crying, and closed her eyes.

    They lay together for the rest of the afternoon, letting the hours tick by.

****

* * *

 

    Amy let a sigh escape her lips as she paced back and forth. It had been a whole day since Chloe’s emotional breakdown, and the progress that had gone toward the wedding stopped completely. It was bound to happen. Amy knew she shouldn’t have been surprised.

    But this was _Chloe Beale_. Excitable, loving, bubbly Chloe. Chloe always smiles. Chloe’s always so loving. Amy realized she’s never seen Chloe cry, or get upset once. It was a reality unfathomable to her.

    Yet, here they were. Chloe was suffering more than she had let on. Of course, it was Beca and Aubrey who caught on first. Those two watch Red like a hawk. If a single hair was out of place on Chloe’s head they’d both flip out.

     Stupid, stupid, stupid. Had Amy been paying more attention, she would have been able to help too.

      “Oi, Patricia,” Emily called, “If you keep pacing like that you’ll leave a dent in the floor. You’re making me feel sick.”

         “Call me by my deadname again and _you’ll_ be dead,” Amy hissed, looking at the door. “What time is it?”

         “It’s almost seven. Stacie and Aubrey are cooking hamburgers outside.” Emily jabbed her finger to the patio deck, “You haven’t eaten all day. I know you’ll want to join us.” 

          “I’m too nervous to eat,” The Australian girl huffed, waving her hand, “Go without me.”

     “Amy…” Emily frowned, and got up from where she sat. “Listen, I know you’re worried, but they’re going to be okay.”

        “You don’t know half the shit of what went down in LA, Emily. This could really set Beca three steps back.” Amy barks, and Emily made a face.

         “I never know anything at all! You never fill me in on stuff! I’m still treated like a legacy when I’m with you girls. I’m turning twenty-one, I’m not a kid!”

        “You watch your tone, little girl,” Amy sneered, “And leave me alone.”

         “Hey, you two,” A new voice was heard, and Stacie appeared, waddling along. “What’s going on?”

          “Amy’s a bitch when she’s hungry.” Emily grumbled, going over to Stacie and wrapping her arms around the older woman’s waist.

          “Oh yeah, _sure_ go cry to your big sib. Wah, wah, wah.”

         “Amy, what’s your deal? If this is about Beca and Chloe, then I suggest you calm down and—,”

        “OH MY GOD,” Amy screamed, having enough, “All of you are so full of it. Acting like everything’s going to be okay. None of you were there for Beca. You weren’t with us in Los Angeles these last three years! I was! I was with her at her lowest. I was with her when she almost tried to kill herself. Now Chloe’s dealing with the same shit and I can’t be there? This isn’t fucking fair!”

        A stunned silence passed between them. The only sounds that could be heard were Melody’s excited squeals in the backyard, and Aubrey’s singing.

        Tears glistened in Emily’s eyes. Stacie shook her head, nudging Emily off her so she could comfort Amy. 

        “Amy, we didn’t know. I’m sorry that you had to go through that with her. Believe me, I wish I was there to help,” Stacie placed a comforting hand on Amy’s shoulder, “Has this been stressing you out this whole time?”

        “I’ve hardly got a moment alone with Beca since we got here. It drives me crazy when she doesn’t tell me anything. Now she’s all hung up on Chloe again. I mean, I love her, but I don’t want her heart broken again.”

         “If Beca and Chloe want to be with each other, it’s their decision. You’re not in college anymore, Amy. You’re in the real-world now.”

        “The real-world  _sucks_ donkey balls.”

         Emily smiled, patting Amy’s knee. “I’m scared for them too, Amy. They’re my aca-moms. I want them to be happy. However, I know there’s a lot of things that occurred without my knowledge. Things that scare you and Stacie. It’s… not in my place to ask.”

        “No, Emily, don’t think that,” Stacie frowned, “I’m sorry we’ve kept you in the dark about everything.”

         “Do you really think this is a good idea to pull Legacy into this drama?”

          “Once a Bella, always a Bella. She deserves to know.” Stacie nods. While Aubrey cooked dinner, Stacie filled Emily in all the missing gaps that did not quite make sense. All the secrets that were meant to be kept between Chloe and Aubrey about Beca. The truth behind Tom, and how he abandoned Chloe. The story about Beca’s homophobic father and how he emotionally abused her. Her birth mother, and why she abandoned them. How Aubrey felt when Beca first joined the Bellas, and that stupid “no sleeping with Trebles” rule.

       By the end of it, Emily stared at Stacie and Amy with an overwhelming sense of pride and respect. They’d been through so much as a group, and despite their split, they came back stronger than ever. Emily had faith in Beca and Chloe. They can get through this.

        “You look overwhelmed. I know I just dumped our whole history on you,” Stacie cooed, gripping Emily’s shoulder, “Are you okay?”

         “Yeah. I’m fine, everything’s okay,” She murmured, “I needed to hear that. I understand where everyone’s coming from, now.”

         “I’m sorry if anything I said throughout those years have hurt you, Legacy. You really do mean a lot to us.”

          “I know,” Emily smiled, taking a deep breath, “It takes a lot to wear me down. You only inspired me to keep getting better.”

           “Atta girl.” Amy replied, nodding seriously. “Learn from my mistakes.”

          “Lord only knows you’ve made plenty.” Stacie chuckled, and offended noises came from her best friend.  

           The girls laughed knowingly. An excited scream rippled through the air then, as little Melody ran at the speed of light out of the backyard and collided into Emily, knocking them both to the ground. Emily saw her life flash before her eyes in those few painful seconds.

          “Emmy! Aunt Bree said dinner’s ready!”

          “I think I just lost all hearing in my left ear,” Emily shuddered, and Amy laughed.

     “Hey squirt, scream a little louder and you’ll break glass,” Amy opened her arms for a hug, “Come here, Mel.”

           “Aunt Amy! Have you spoken to my mama? Can you ask if she wants to have dinner with us?” Melody asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

           “Mama’s still sick, my little songbird.” Stacie told the child, who pouts. “She’ll be better tomorrow.”

          “It wouldn’t hurt to ask. Can I try to reach out?” Amy pleads, both for her sake and for Melody’s.  

         “I… _suppose_.”  That wasn’t a no.

         The young woman reached for her phone in her pocket and dialed Beca’s number. It rang once, twice, and it was a miracle that she picked up after the third time. 

        “ _Hey_ ,” Beca’s voice sounded tired and worn. “ _What’s up, Ames?_ ”

       “Beca,” Amy breathed with relief, “Just checking in. Hope you and Red are doing.”

        “ _We’re… getting better. We’re going to be_ ,” Beca assured, “You woke me up from a nap.”

    “Oh, sorry. Where’s Chloe?”

         “ _She’s sleeping_ ,” The young woman hummed, and there was a soft murmur. Not anymore, Amy supposed. “ _Hey, babe. It’s Amy._ ”

           “A certain someone was wondering if you two want to come over for dinner.” Melody started bouncing up and down.

             “ _Are you interested in going to Aubrey’s for dinner?_ ” There was a pause, and Beca giggled, “ _Alright. Chloe’s still sleepy. But give us a few minutes._ ”

            “Awesome! Can’t wait to see you two. Take care.”

             “ _Love you, Amy. Bye_.” The phone clicked off.

    Melody could hardly contain her excitement as she yelled in excitement, throwing her hands in the air. Emily, still on the floor, groaned at the noise.

             “Alright, guess I’ll tell Bree to set two extra chairs.” Stacie announced, getting up from her spot on the couch.

             Amy sighed, looking at the scene before her.

            “Hey. Are you okay?” Stacie turned to Amy with a gentle smile.

             Amy nods. She will be okay. She’s only human, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter, the Bellas decide to visit someplace special. stay tuned.


	11. The Lodge At Fallen Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bellas spend a day for some much needed R and R at the Lodge. Beca and Chloe are frustrated that they never will get a moment alone. It's not relaxing for long as someone decides to arrive a few days earlier than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this helluva crazy chapter. no warnings this time. just a lot of cute bechloe fluff and Melody sweetness.
> 
> songs referenced: Cups by Anna Kendrick and Titanium by David Guetta (ft. Sia)

 

Having dinner with her girls was like medicine for the soul; exactly what Chloe needed. She was emotionally drained from the incident, but she was glad Beca convinced her to go out. She missed her little songbird, and felt horrible that they were separated, even if it was for a few days.

    Melody clung to her as if she was gone for years.

   ( _Never again_ , Chloe silently promised herself. _I refuse to lose myself again. It’s not fair to my baby girl_.)

     Somewhere during the evening, Aubrey suggested that the girls all go out for a short trip to The Lodge at Fallen Leaves. Preparation for the wedding was done, they’ve settled the cake, the venue, and know where to host the bachelorette party. They needed a day together where everyone can bond, like the good old days, in the great outdoors.

    A chorus of cheers erupted from her girls, aside from Beca, who grunted and unhappily folded her arms. A simple beg from Melody was all it took to change Beca’s mind.

    (Chloe fought repressing a chuckle at the sight. It was adorable, seeing Beca “I Hate Kids” Mitchell completely melt whenever Melody interreacted with her. It only further pushed Chloe’s excitement about someday raising a family with this wonderful woman.)  

     They only needed the evening to pack for their trip. Aubrey had decided to leave first so she could set up the place, which meant Stacie, Flo, Amy, Emily, Lilly, Cynthia Rose and her wife Denise, Jessica and Ashley, Beca and Chloe, all had to ride on a bus like old times. It was a thrilling and yet exhausting experience, especially now that they had an extra body to keep entertained.

     “Are we there yet?” Emily asked, with Melody on her lap.

     “We’ll get there when we get there.” Beca grumbled, rubbing her temples.

     “Come on, Beca. You have the GPS.” Emily whined.

     “I’ve got no signal. Now scram.”

     “Hey,” Chloe cooed, placing a comforting hand on Beca’s shoulder. “Breathe, baby. You okay?”

      “I need to stretch my legs and I’m starting to feel anxious with this closed space.” Beca huffed, cuddling into Chloe’s side. They were sitting in the back, mostly for privacy and the other is that most of the girls stole the good seats. 

     “What are you feeling anxious about? Remember, there’s no need to take it out on our girls.”

     “This is crazy. We’re going on a field trip when we have a wedding and a baby on our way. We should be—I don’t know—doing anything but this!” Beca hissed, heart pounding in her chest. “What are we doing?”

     “We’re bonding,” Chloe reasoned, having the odd sense that they may have had this conversation before. “We’re trying to find our sound again. I have a feeling going back to our roots is a good way to do so. Albeit we’re on a time crunch, but it will be worth it. I promise.” She winked, “You know Beca, we’re really close, but I have a feeling this little retreat will let us discover everything about each other.”    

       “Is that right?” Beca says, tilting her head, “How can you be so… calm about this?” 

       Chloe smiles gently, “I’ve realized I spent too much of my life being this sad and anxious person. I’ve made a pact with myself to enjoy this week, these seven days that we have together. It’s the least I can do, for everything you’ve done to help me.”

     “That was all you, baby.” Beca assured, eyes welling up.

     “Hmm. True. I learned I was capable of being _loved_ and being _in love_ because of you.” Chloe admits, happy that she was able to get the brunette to relax somewhat.

    “Wow. I love you.” Beca said just above a whisper, only meant for Chloe.

     Chloe giggled, those lovely words ringing in her ears. “I love you too.” She claims, giving Beca a kiss on her cheek.    

      They would have continued on with their love-struck expressions, had it not been for Stacie’s pained whimper on the bus seat beside them. Since Beca was closer, Chloe watched in admiration as her love went to Stacie’s aid.

       “Hey. You okay?” She murmured, placing a comforting hand on Stacie’s stomach.

       “Sorry to interrupt your little moment. This one won’t stop moving around. I hardly got any sleep last night,” Stacie yawned, and Chloe frowned at the dark circles under her best friend’s eyes.

       “She is just having a party in there. Any day, now.” Beca murmured, hoping that she was encouraging. “What’re you feeling? Excited? Nervous?”

         “A little bit of both,” Stacie replied, “Aubrey and I always knew that we wanted to raise a family right after college. We weren’t out then, keeping our relationship a secret. To this day I’m still not sure how she kept up with me—I didn’t really take our romance seriously, until the last several years.” 

         “What changed?”

         “I realized, that despite our differences, no one will ever care for me the way Aubrey does. All the men I’ve slept around with… the women who’s strung me along… they’ve never taken my feelings into account. Bree changed everything for me. She helped me recognize that I should never settle for something less than what I deserve. The woman who was my soulmate was right in front of me this whole time.” 

          Chloe’s breath hitched as Beca came to her mind, and she felt Emily squeeze her shoulder in comfort.  

         “I’m certain you can relate.” Stacie adds, with a cheeky smile.

         “Someone comes to mind,” Beca says, smiling back and nodding. “I’m really happy for you, Stacie. I don’t think I say it enough.”

          “I’m really happy for you, too.” She replies, and was about to say something more, when she let out a yelp and clutched her stomach.

        “Oooh, god. Is the baby coming? Right now?” Beca panicked.

        “Becs, sweetie, relax. It’s just a kick. It fucking hurts. Trust me, you’ll _know_ when it’s time.” Chloe put her hands to her lips to stop her laughter.  

        “I’m really bad at this stuff. I-Is there um, anything I can do to help?”

         Stacie was quiet for a moment, then she smiled, “You could sing for us.”

         Chloe watched in surprise as Beca, who was originally against singing for a crowd, didn’t protest. The old Beca would pout and whine and grumble her way out of it.

         “Song request?”

          “Oh! Something by Sia!” Emily eagerly quips. The rest of her Bellas cheered in unanimous agreement. Everyone loves Sia.

          “Really? I thought ya’ll would be in the mood for some Ace of Base.” Beca grinned, knowing that they were Aubrey’s favorite band. Everyone groaned. “Alright, alright.” She chuckled, and cleared her throat, humming to herself to find a pitch.

**_You shout it out_ **  
**_But I can’t hear a word you say_ **  
**_I’m talking loud not saying much_ **

          Chloe’s lips curled into a smile. Beca’s vocals stirred a very important memory into her mind, a moment that started it all. She hasn’t heard this song sung in this way for literal years.

 ** _I’m criticized but all your bullets ricochet_**  
**_You shoot me down, but I get up_**  
**_Bulletproof, nothing to lose_**  
**_Fire away, fire away_**  
**_Ricochet, you take your aim—_**  


**** _“You can sing!” Chloe exclaimed, creeping into Beca’s shower._

_“Ah! Dude!” Beca yelped. She reached for anything to cover herself._

_“How high does your belt go?”_

_“My what—? Oh my god!”_

_“You HAVE to audition for the Bellas.”_

_“I can’t concentrate on anything until you cover your junk.”_

_She totally digs me, Chloe thought, smug. She couldn’t help but admire the tiny brunette—she was a total cutie. A ten out of ten. If Chloe had any sense of boundaries, she would have realized she was making her acquaintance uncomfortable._

_“Just—consider it, please? One time, we sang back up for PRINCE!” Chloe giggled, “His butt is so tiny I can hold it with like, one hand.”_

_“Seriously—I am NUDE.”_

_Chloe got that. It was a nice view. Time to reel her in. “You were singing Titanium, right?”_

_“You know David Guetta?”_

_“Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My LADY jam.”_

_“That’s—that’s nice.”_

_“It is. The song really… builds.”_

_“…gross.”_

_“Can you sing it for me?”_

_“Dude, no! Get out!”_

_“Not for THAT reason. I’m not leaving here until you sing. So.”_

**_I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_ **  
**_Fire away, fire away_ **  
**_Ricochet, you take your aim_ **  
**_Fire away, fire away_ **  
**_Shoot me down, but I won’t fall_ **  
**_Shoot me down, but I won’t fall_ **  
**_I am titanium_ **

Chloe didn’t realize she was harmonizing with Beca until little Melody squealed in delight, snapping her out of her memory. 

      “You’ve gotta pretty voice, Be’a!” Her daughter praised, clapping her hands. “Please sing with mama more.”

       “Thank you, sweetheart.” Beca whispered, blushing and a little shy. The other Bellas were mumbling amongst themselves and giggling at the DJ’s lovesick reaction.   

         “Earth to Chloe,” Emily teased, poking the redhead’s shoulder. “Where did you go?”

          “Hun, you’re staring at Beca as if you’re going to eat her for dinner. Calm your lady toner. I can see it through your jeans.” Cynthia Rose chuckled, cautiously eyeing her friend.

          “Oh, god.” Chloe moaned, putting her face in her hands. She did have a bit of an… issue, between her thighs. A predicament she hasn’t had in a long while. Why did Beca decide to sing THAT song? Why couldn’t she have chosen… Cheap Thrills, or something else? She was doomed either way, hearing Beca’s voice was an orgasm waiting to happen.

    She bit down so hard on her lip she made it accidentally bleed. 

  “Hey, I’m back.” Beca grins, after finishing the song. Oblivious, she places a hand on Chloe’s knee, getting close to her. But not close enough. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

          “No prob.” Chloe grins weakly, much to Cynthia-Rose’s amusement.

           Oh, boy. This was going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

 Beca wobbled off the bus and fell onto the floor, praising all the heavenly bodies above for getting them to their point of destination safely. “LAND!” She exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

     “Oh, come on now, my driving’s not THAT bad.” Amy huffed. She turned to the leggy brunette, “Right, Stacie?”

       “I cannot talk to ANYONE until I’ve had a sixteen hour nap.” The girl squirms, looking for her fiancée.  

        Chloe passed Amy a chilling look that would scare the dead.

        Beca got up with the support of her best friend, and told her, “Now you kiss the ground.”

       “That’s disgusting, Beca.” Chloe made a face.

  “ _Bellas_!” An energetic voice rang in their ears, and a tall preppy blonde came bouncing toward them. “Glad to hear you’ve all made it here safely. I assume you all know why you’re here today.” 

        “Is anyone else having an odd sense of—,” Emily started to say, but Aubrey cut her off.  

    “Heads up, Bellas. I decided to bring you all back here for many reasons. We’ve all went our separate ways after graduating college. We’ve all had our struggles,” Aubrey began, looking at Beca and Chloe, “But despite that we all came back together. Those years without you girls… even though I had Stacie by my side… have been the loneliest of my life. I broke a promise I made to you all, a promise that we’d all stick together. For that, I apologize,” Many of her Bellas were about to say something, to argue with her, but the former captain cut them off, “Preparing for a wedding really put everything into perspective. I had originally just planned for this to be a retreat for the weekend. However, you all… stayed. It really warms my heart that you’re here. It’s a little more special now because we have new members who decided to tag along,” Aubrey said, smiling at Emily, Melody, and Stacie’s adorable bulge.

     Beca reached for Chloe’s hand and squeezed it.

     “So, things this time around will be a little different, but the purpose will still be the same. We’ve lost our harmony, and we’re going to do death-defying bonding exercises to get it back. Not as an acapella group, but as a _family_.”

     Chloe almost cried. The speech warmed her heart.

     Stacie raised her hand.

     “Yes, Stacie?”

     “Really touching, but may I be excused?”  

   Aubrey chuckled, barely able to contain herself as she went over and kissed her beautiful fiancée, “I can tell you’re barely keeping your eyes open. Yes, you may be excused for today.”

      Amy started to raise her hand.

     “Don’t even think about it, Ames.” Beca sneered, playfully hitting the Australian’s shoulder.

      “How come SHE gets a load off?” Amy pouts.

      “Um, hello. I’m kind of pregnant?” Stacie huffs, glaring at her friend. 

      “Whatever, just don’t put me down for cardio.” She announced. The other Bellas roared with laughter. One by one, everyone greeted Aubrey with a hug before finding their respective cabins (Aubrey wouldn’t put her Bellas through sleeping in a tent like last year—they were all grown woman now, it would be weird if they did that again) which left Chloe, Beca, and little Melody.

       “You ready for this?” Beca turned to Chloe, a soft smile on her face.

       “Bring on the death-defying bonding activities!” The ginger cheered, making Beca laugh again. Melody let out a shriek, hopping on Beca’s back for a piggy ride.

         It was a sight Chloe wished she brought her polaroid camera along for a picture-perfect moment.

* * *

 

        Chloe really needed to start working out, because the ropes course ruined her. The poor woman’s body was out of shape from emotional strain she wasn’t able to complete it as easily as she did in her college days. She felt embarrassed asking for help, when she tripped or fell into mud.

       She was grateful Beca came to her assistance without question. Her eyes wide with concern, silently begging Chloe to stop exerting her limits. 

        But, no. She had to prove to Aubrey that she was capable of doing this. That she was still a fighter. 

        She may have earned herself a few bruises and cuts, but seeing her Bellas bond and love each other was worth it. She’s back on her medication and it’s starting to kick in, allowing her to think clearer and communicate better. She’s laughing and smiling, a warm feeling fluttering in her chest again.  

       Beca notices. Because, of course, the girl watches Chloe with the eyes of a hawk. She watches Chloe with this intense stare that Chloe imagines she’d swoop her in a passionate embrace and kiss her senseless. 

      (She holds back. Someday, time will be kind to them. And they wouldn’t have to worry at all.)

 

* * *

 

      “You clean up nice.” A voice murmured behind her, as the evening cicadas chirped outside their cabin. She sighed tiredly, leaning into Beca’s warm hands wrapping around her. “Feeling any better?”

      “I feel like death.” Chloe mumbles, letting out a yawn.

       “You seem tense. Would you like a back rub?” Beca wondered innocently.

       “Weirdo,” Chloe replies cheekily. “I wouldn’t mind a front rub.”

       Beca blinks, a little dazed by how easily the flirting came to them. Chloe notices Beca’s gaze linger on her lips, then to her breasts, and her cheeks flush. They have a tender moment, and not for the first time, Chloe wishes the whole world disappeared around them, so there would be no more interruptions.

        “God, I wouldn’t mind that either.” She murmured, and Chloe giggled. The redhead reached on her tip toes and kissed Beca on her cheek.

         “Are you heading out to the bonfire? We have smores.” 

          “Where’s my songbird?”

          “Emily’s on babysitting duty. She’s fine.”

       Chloe smiled, happy that Emily has taken on such responsibility these last two weeks. She’s grateful she has people she can trust with her daughter.

        “Well, I guess we can go. I was about to take a nap, but I have a feeling Amy will bust the door down if I take a second longer to leave.” Chloe smirks, making Beca chuckle.  

         “Okay. Are you ready to hang with us or do you need a minute?”

         “I’ll come with you.” Chloe nods, extending her hand. Beca takes it readily.

   Everyone is waiting by a large bonfire, very similar to the one three years ago. All the couples were snuggled in a warm embrace—Jessica and Ashley, Cynthia Rose and her wife Denise, Stacie and Aubrey. Meanwhile Amy, Flo, Lilly, and Emily were chattering amongst themselves. It was little Melody who noticed the two first.

      “Mama! Beca!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands. Chloe’s heart warmed as she realized this was the first instance where Melody pronounced her love’s name correctly.

      “Come here, kiddo,” Beca beamed, extending her arms. Melody charged head-first into the brunette, making the other girls chuckle amongst themselves. “How’re you feeling?”

     “I have an ouch.” Melody pouts, pointing to her wrist. It was slightly red and bruised from the day’s activities.

     Without question, Beca pressed her lips to Melody’s skin. “There. All better.”

     “Magic!” She exclaims, and Chloe sighed dreamily.

      (She loved her little family.)

     “It’s about time you two lovebirds got here.” Amy teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

      Beca glared, flipping her the middle finger.

  Stacie eagerly pats the seat next to her for Beca and Chloe to sit, Melody now sitting comfortably on her lap.

     “So,” Aubrey spoke up, smiling at her girls, “How is everybody?”

      A collective groan erupted from the group.

      “I must be getting old. I don’t remember my back being _this_ sore the last time…” Amy grumbled. Flo glared at her.

       “You hardly did anything!”

       “Hey, I contributed some! I was horizontal running!”

   Beca turned to Chloe, “After all these years I still have no idea what that means.” Her best friend snorts, grabbing a marshmallow and gesturing Beca to open her mouth. She doesn’t at first, the sweat treat landing on top of Melody’s head.

     “Hey!” She whines, swatting at it.

     “Hay is for horses.” Emily giggles.

     “I like horses!”

      Chloe tries again, and this time, Beca catches it in her mouth. “The eagle has landed!” She cheers, cueing Aubrey to roll her eyes.

       “As I was saying,” The blonde started again, after the girls had quieted. “Remember how I said I brought you all to this place not just to find our sound, but to bond with one another as a family? I honestly wish we had more time, than just today. Because it was fun. And I missed this. I missed… us.”

      Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then, “Remember when Amy showed off her whole vagina to the President of the United States?” Emily wondered.

     “Remember the time when Legacy broke her wrist as she mattress surfed down the stairs?” Amy spat, shoving her so hard that she almost fell off her place on the log.

   Chloe let out a bark of laughter at the two, and just like that, the girls recalled memories from their acapella years.

    “Remember when Chloe got so drunk she jumped into the pool with her clothes on, and since no one else was going in, Beca joined her?” Stacie snickered.

    “Oh—come on, there’s no way I did something like that.” Chloe said, cheeks flaming. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

     “We were trashed, no hard feelings.”

      Amy coughed and made a whipping sound with her hands. Flo snorts.

     “Mama, you danced a lot?” Innocent Melody asked, a sparkle in her eyes.

 Everyone laughed.

       “Your mama was a party animal, my sweet darling,” Beca said, “The moment this ginger had her jiggle juice, all bets were off. Total dancing queen.”

       Chloe embarrassedly covered her head in her hands, “I-I’m not sure if I’ve still got it. I guess we’ll see at the wedding.”

       “I’ll know which song to request from the DJ when it’s time for that.” Cynthia Rose quipped.

       “What is this, pick on Chloe Beale day?”

       “We don’t mean it, baby. We’re only teasing.” Beca says, and Chloe stuck her tongue out. Aubrey watched the exchange with a soft smile on her face.

       “Is it alright if I ask you all something?” Emily says shyly, and all the Bellas nod. “Where do you see yourselves in five years? And is where you’re at now what you expected to do? Be honest.”

     Amy spoke first, “I… I’ve always wanted to act. To be in the spotlight. Have my name up in lights. Working in retail and street performing in Los Angeles wasn’t what I expected, three years after graduating college, but it helped pay rent. For a little while. But now I feel… insecure and lost. I mean, look at me. How can I ever be famous?”

    A stunned silence filled the air. Amy was always confident about her body. She cracked jokes all the time, it seemed that she wasn’t struggling at all.

     “You’re famous to me,” Emily said, smiling gently at her friend, “You’re inspiring. You have such a fantastic voice. You’ve got this command over the stage that not even I could manage to possess. I admire that about you.”

    Amy wiped the tears from her eyes, “That’s the softest thing anyone has said to me.”

    “Well. It’s the truth,” Cynthia Rose beamed, and she turned to the group, “It’s my pleasure to announce that I’m three years clean. I haven’t gambled or smoked since college. Denise—my rock, my soulmate—has really helped with my recovery. I hope that within the next five years, this will be nothing but a fleeting memory.”

     The girls whooped and hollered. “Love you, babe.” Denise chimed, pecking her wife as she sat back down. “We’re thinking about moving into a home of our own. A nice big backyard. Room for our cats to explore. Hopefully in five years, we can have that domestic life we’ve always dreamed of.”

    “You have my word, hot stuffs.”

    Everyone cooed.

   “I haven’t been to my home country in years, and that makes me sad. I miss my family. The last I’ve heard from any of them was… senior year, before the Worlds,” Flo murmured, “One day I’m going to have enough money saved to travel back. But as of now, I think running a food truck stand is not a good way to live.”

    “At least it’s something.” Jessica offered.

     “It’s not forever. I want to meet someone special, have a family. I need to be able to provide for them. Not be stuck as a housewife like my mami. I need to prove that to her.” Flo said.

      “When the time comes, you will know. We’ll be here for you then, exactly as we’re here for you now.” Beca told her, patting Flo’s knee.

     Emily let out a sniffle, “I always assumed… that all of you had these awesome jobs and amazing lives. That you’re happy where you are. But I guess we’re all feeling a little lost right now, huh?”

    “Graduating college isn’t the final step, my love,” Stacie admits, rubbing her stomach, “There’s a whole other world out there. A scary one. It’s okay to get lost a little bit. The important thing is how you find yourself. And how the people you trust join you on their journey.” 

     “You’ll be okay.” Lilly said, just above a whisper. It was soft and loving, something the other Bellas were not used to. But the sentiment was there, and Emily had stopped crying.

      Chloe looked over at Beca, who was squirming in her seat. Her face was scrunched up, and her hands were shaking. Chloe placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and Beca turned, eyes pleading for strength.  

       Chloe gave her an encouraging smile, and that was all it took.

       “Okay. You all know I’m not good with… sharing feelings,” Beca began, giving Melody to Chloe and standing up. Everyone turned to her. “But there’s something I need to get off my chest, and it’s something I don’t say enough. I feel like… I need to apologize, for how absent I’ve been.”

       The former Bellas all tried to spout their own arguments against that statement, but Beca waved them off.

       “It wasn’t fair to any of you. I know I could have easily called, or posted a message online… but I was just so checked out. I know I said that three years ago, I was going to miss you guys. And I did. Every day. I missed Stacie talking about how much she loves sex. I missed Aubrey barking orders at us. I missed Cynthia Rose talking about how much she loves women. I missed Legacy and her passion for songwriting. I missed Flo’s random bouts of shouting things at us in Spanish. And we couldn’t understand her so we just laughed and laughed,” Beca sniffed, “I gave up on all of you. When we lost the Worlds to Das Sound Machine, I thought the best thing to do was run. I convinced myself that was all I’m ever good at. Pushing people away.”

        “You’re here now, sweetie.” Chloe beamed, reaching out to take Beca’s hand.

         “Right. I’m here now. And I’m going to put 100% into this wedding for Jessica and Ashley. I’m going to put my all into taking care of our youngest Bella—I’m tired of running. I’ve been doing too much of that. My place is right here, with you girls. I’m… sorry it took me a while to realize that.”

         Emily beamed, and she started to raise her hand, making an obnoxious noise.

         “Yes—uh—Emily?”

         “Where do you see yourself in five years?” 

          “Maybe I’ll go off to graduate school, receive a higher education. Or look online for jobs in radio broadcasting. Maybe I’ll write a book. I’m excited about life now, and I want to make you all proud,” Beca explained, smiling softly, “I know I want to settle down, though. Have a nice house in beautiful suburbia. Raise a family of my own with the woman I love.”

         A happy gasp came from Chloe, as she blushed, and Stacie beside her wiggled her eyebrows.

         “Wow, you two haven’t been on a first date and you’re already thinking about kids?” Aubrey teased.

         “In five years, Melody will be eight,” Chloe said, “I would love to have another baby with you so she could have a sibling. That’s a wonderful idea. When are you going to ask me out, Beca?”  

          There was a heavy silence that came over the group. Jessica and Ashley smiled knowingly at each other.

          “I’m just waiting for the right moment,” The brunette told her, eyes glistening, “Chloe, I’m waiting for the right moment because when I ask you out, there’s not going to be any back for me. I’m not going to date anyone else for the rest of my life. I’m not going to love anyone else. I’m waiting for the right moment, because when I ask you out… it’s going to be the most important time in my whole life.” She grinned through her tears, taking Chloe’s hand in hers, “And I just want to make sure that I get it right. You deserve that.”

            Chloe let out a sob, as all the other Bellas screamed with glee. Everyone was laughing, crying, moved by Beca’s beautiful speech. She peppered kisses on Chloe’s face as Aubrey started to sing an old, yet familiar tune.

**_I got my ticket for the long way ‘round  
Two bottles of whisky for the way  _ **

            Beca, still holding onto Chloe, turned to smile at Aubrey gratefully.

 ** _And I sure would like some sweet company_**  
**_And I’m leaving tomorrow what do yah say_**  


      Melody was in awe with their beautiful singing, as she’s never heard them all sing at once before. Stacie whispered something into her ear, and she shyly continued the next verse.

**_When I’m gone,_ **  
**_When I’m gone,_ **  
**_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_ **

      Flo kisses Melody on her curly red hair,  

**_You’re gonna miss me by my hair_ **

       Amy followed up with the next line,

**_You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh,  
You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone _ **

      “I think we just found our sound again.” Chloe said, her voice thick with emotion.

       “Yeah. I think we did, too.” Beca agreed. They started to lean in, and Chloe could feel Beca’s breath on her skin. Her heart was pounding so loud that she swore every Bella could hear it. She didn’t care that everyone was watching. She wanted to show Chloe how much she loved her woman without using words.

         A happy, delighted gasp came from Amy. However, before anyone could get too excited, Stacie began to moan in pain as she clutched her stomach.

        “Ow, I hate to ruin this Bhloe moment,” She whimpered, holding onto a very stressed Aubrey.

         “What, Stacie? What’s wrong?” Her fiancée asked.

         Stacie’s face was pale, “My water just broke.”

        _Oh shit,_ was Beca’s last and final thought, before everything descended into chaos.


End file.
